Knights, Ninja and Royality
by SweetHeart114
Summary: The Kingdom of Ninjago had been at peace for years, until the Serpentine started causing havoc. Now, with the royal family missing, the prince must formulate a plan to retake his throne from Pythor with the help of his young servant, his personal guard, a peasant of his Kingdom, an archerer and a mystery man he doesn't quite trust. Will he claim his throne, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1 - Broken Rules

_**I am alive! YEAH!**_

 _ **This is a story that the first part is done, so I will be working on the second part whilst updating the first part. Hopefully, they will end around the same time. Also, I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Kai, my sweet. Can you come here for a moment?"

The spiky haired brunette walked into the throne room, looking up at his mother and father.

"Yes, mother," Kai replied quietly.

"Have you seen your sister?" Maya asked.

"She was with the maid working on her new dress for the ball tomorrow night last time I saw her," Kai replied. "Is something wrong, mother?"

"No, nothing at all," she replied. "I told you, Ray. They're both responsible."

"I was certain she would have been out visiting that boy again," Ray sighed. "Good to know she is willing to do her royal duties after all."

"You are dismissed, son," Maya smiled at Kai.

Kai nodded. He turned and walked out of the throne room, returning to his. He looked out the window, seeing the town square bustling with people going about their daily lives. He softly sighed, always having wondered how his life would have been different he he were born a peasant instead of a prince.

"Your majesty," a voice said behind him.

Kai jumped, turning from the window to see his young servant and best friend.

"You know, you can call me Kai when my parents aren't around, right?" Kai asked.

"Of course, I was unsure if the King and Queen were with you," he replied.

The young boy walked in, closing the door again. Kai smiled and turned back to the window.

"Lloyd, you were once a peasant, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I was," Lloyd replied. "Why are you asking?"

"What was it like?" Kai asked him.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd replied, confused.

"What was living life like a peasant like?" Kai asked.

"I mean, it's quite different than this one," Lloyd shrugged. "Here, I get to have a comfy bed, courtesy of your parents. When I was in my village, I slept on a straw mat because we were poor. Back then, I almost never get enough to eat or warm clothing for those cold days."

Kai frowned, watching the people moving around below him.

"It's a hard life, Kai," Lloyd said. "You've got everything so easy here."

Kai nodded, already having known that. He remembered the day he met Lloyd. The day the young boy lost his parents.

 _Kai and Nya held hands, watching the guards bring in the family._

" _Garmadon, I thought that I wouldn't get to see you in here again," Ray said._

" _Your majesty, this is all a big mistake," the eldest man spoke._

" _You kidnapped and held my son hostage," Ray snapped. "We found him in your house, tied up and starved and you're telling us it was a mistake!"_

" _Please, spare us, your majesty," the woman begged._

" _Guards, end them," Ray ordered._

 _Kai watched, his eyes landing on the young boy, about his age with the family. He clung to his mother's leg, his face dug into her skirt. Kai bit his lip, looking at his father._

" _Dad," he said softly._

 _Ray turned to his son._

" _Please, spare-" Kai started._

" _They kidnapped you, dear," Ray told him. "They have to pay the consequences."_

" _Just the boy, father," Kai said. "He helped me, fed me, talked to me. He was nothing but nice and caring towards me. Please, don't kill him."_

 _Ray paused, thinking about it. Then he spoke._

" _Guards, bring me the child," he ordered._

 _The woman cried, pleading as the guards ripped the young boy from her. He cried, being dragged to the King._

" _Please, don't kill him," the woman begged._

 _Ray kneeled down the the boy's height, looking him in the eyes. The boy quickly looked down._

" _It's alright, little one," Ray said._

" _I'm sorry," he whimpered._

" _For what," Ray asked. "From what my son is telling me, you helped him."_

" _I could have done more," he whimpered. "I could have come and reported to you, but I was scared."_

" _It'll be alright," Ray smiled at the young boy._

 _Ray looked up at Maya, his queen beside him._

" _I think I know what to do with him," Ray said. "Kai, step forwards, please."_

 _Kai nodded, stepping towards his father._

" _Kai, you're old servant was killed for stealing and attempted murder," Ray said. "This boy will serve as your new servant from here on."_

 _Kai smiled at his father._

" _Thank you, father," Kai hugged him._

 _Ray smiled at his son, returning it._

" _You're welcome, my dear," Ray replied. "Now, take the boy and get him washed up."_

 _Kai nodded, leading the boy out of the throne room with his sister._

"I am eternally grateful that you saved my life," Lloyd smiled.

"We saved each other," Kai said. "If you weren't there for me, I wouldn't have been able to help you. We would both be dead."

Lloyd smiled.

"You father has asked me to go out into the village to collect a couple things for the Ball in a couple nights," Lloyd said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I'm not supposed to leave castle grounds on my own," Kai sighed.

"I'll be with you," Lloyd said.

"I mean without a guard escorting me," Kai sighed.

Kai turned to Lloyd, seeing him holding up a cloak.

"Not unless you wear this," Lloyd grinned.

Kai smiled at him. He took the cloak from Lloyd and put it on over his royal outfit. He smiled at Lloyd, then followed him. The two ran down the halls, staying unnoticed as they reached the doors to the castle. Kai lead Lloyd out a side door, to the wall surrounding the castle where his sister always snuck out.

"Come on," Kai said.

He and Lloyd climbed over the wall, landing outside the castle walls. Kai pulled his hood up, nodding at Lloyd. Lloyd lead him down the streets, carrying the bag of gold for the items he was told to retrieve.

"This is amazing," Kai smiled, looking around.

"Just be careful," Lloyd told him. "I know there are going to be many people that would want to hurt you, possibly worse than my father."  
"Like who?" Kai asked.

"Bandits, escaped prisoners, you know," Lloyd shrugged.

Kai nodded, alert for anyone suspicious. They walked into the town square, looking around. Lloyd lead Kai over to a tailor shop and they walked inside.

"Ah, I assume your here for the Prince's suit," an elderly woman smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lloyd nodded.

The lady disappeared and returned with the suit. Lloyd took it and handed her the bag of coins.

"Thank you," Lloyd smiled.

Lloyd took to outfit, placing it in the bag at his side. Lloyd turned and lead Kai out of the building, and he looked around.

"This is amazing," Kai smiled.

"That sure sounds like something someone who hasn't been outside before would say," a voice said.

Kai and Lloyd spun around, seeing another boy, not much older than them smiling. His red hair was wild and untamed with sapphire blue eyes with equal energy, his blue shirt ripped and torn around the edges in several places. He had beige pants that were also torn and black shoes with holes in them.

"Lloyd, long time no see, kid," he smiled.

"Hey, Jay," Lloyd smiled. "Sorry, but I'm out on royal duties. I need to be going."

"Royal duties haven't stopped us from chatting it up before," Jay grinned. "Who is your friend."

Lloyd looked back at Kai, seeing him tensed up.

"He's a friend," Lloyd told Kai. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Kai asked quietly.

"Positive," Lloyd said.

Kai nodded.

"Can we head to your house, Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, sure," Jay replied.

Jay lead Kai and Lloyd to the outskirts of the village.

 _ **The other characters will come into play soon, I promise. Until then, I hope you enjoyed!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Paying the Price

He opened the door to a small shack, leading Kai and Lloyd inside.

"It's not much, but it home for me," Jay said. "At least, compared to what Lloyd lives in."

"Should I take the hood down?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"No one ever comes down this way unless they live here, so it's fine with me," Jay said.

"Yes, feel free to remove it," Lloyd nodded.

Kai brought his hands to his head and pulled the hood down. He watched Jay's jaw drop, followed by him getting down on one knee.

"Your majesty, I didn't realize it was you," Jay said.

"Rise, Jay," Kai smiled. "There is no need at the moment."

Jay stood up.

"With him, you only have to worry about formalities when he is with either guards or his parents," Lloyd explained.

"I don't like any special treatment," Kai said. "Not after everything a couple years ago."

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"It was when he was kidnapped by my father," Lloyd flinched.

"Oh," Jay said.

"Let's not talk about it," Kai said.

"So, why are you hiding your face?" Jay asked.

"I'm technically not suppose to leave castle grounds without permission and a guard," Kai said. "I'm kind of breaking my father's rules."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jay asked.

"What can he do?" Kai shrugged. "The most he can do is ground me."

"Oh, I see," Jay said. "How is Princess Nya?"

"Alright," Kai replied. "Are you the one she kept sneaking off to visit?"

"How did you guess?" Jay asked.

"You asked how she was," Kai replied.

"Point taken," Jay replied.

"Kai, I think we should be getting back," Lloyd said. "If your absence is noticed, the alarm will go and we'll be in trouble."

Kai nodded, pulling his hood up.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kai," Jay smiled. "Maybe we can talk again soon."

"Maybe," Kai smiled. "Thank you for showing me around."

Kai and Lloyd stepped out, only for the alarm to go off.

"There goes any chance that I remained unnoticed," Kai moaned.

"No, this is something else," Lloyd said, facing away from the castle. "Get back in Jay's house, now."

Lloyd shoved Kai back through Jay's doors, seeing him looking confused.

"Why are you back?" Jay asked. "What's with the alarm?"

"Serpentine," Lloyd said. "Kai, if they find you."

"Don't make me think about that," Kai moaned. "Please, anything but that."

"What would happen?" Jay asked.

"Slavery or death, take your pick," Kai flinched.

"My father tried to sell him to the serpentine, but was caught," Lloyd said. "Look, he can't be found, Jay."

"I have a spare change of clothes, and we'll need to change your hair," Jay said. "Both of you. Come."

Kai and Lloyd followed Jay to a small chest in another room. Jay opened it and pulled out two similar outfits to what he was wearing.

"Put these on," Jay said. "Especially Kai. They won't suspect a thing if you do."

Kai and Lloyd nodded, changing out of their royal clothing and into the peasant ones. Kai felt slightly uncomfortable in them, but Lloyd felt like he was back at home.

"What do we do if we get caught?" Kai asked.

"We won't," Jay told him. "Lose the cloak, it will draw attention."

Kai nodded, dropping the cloak. Jay put all of the royal clothing into the chest and closed it. He ran his hand over the dirt floor, then rubbed it on each of their faces. He looked up as a knock came at the door.

"Open up!" a voice demanded.

Kai gulped, terrified. Jay opened it, revealing a snake at the door.

"Your presence is required at town square," it hissed. "I suggest you go."

Jay nodded. Kai and Lloyd kept their heads low and followed him.

"What do we do, Jay?" Lloyd asked under his breath.

"We play it safe and follow whatever we are told," Jay replied.

They entered the village square, looking around at the villagers talking, worried and confused.

"Lloyd," Kai whispered.

"Just don't get noticed and you'll be fine," Lloyd assured him.

"No, look," Kai pointed.

Lloyd looked through the crowd, see a stage near the castle. On it were Kai sister, Nya, and his parents, the King and Queen.

"People of Ninjago Kingdom!" a snake shouted out.

Kai gulped, seeing his little sister terrified.

"I am Pythor," the snake hissed. "Today marks a new era. The era of the Serpentine!"

The crowd murmured.

"And to start it off," Pythor smirked.

Pythor snapped his fingers, and another snake with Ann axe stepped forwards.

"The killing of the old Royal Family," Pythor hissed.

"No," Kai nearly screamed.

His voice wasn't heard through the screaming and cries from the crowd. Lloyd and Jay took Kai by the arms.

"Kai, if you go up there, you'll die too," Jay told him.

"I can't just let this happen," Kai insisted.

"Kai, if they die, you can find a way to take back the kingdom," Lloyd said. "If you go up there, you'll be leaving the Kingdom in the Serpentine hands."

Kai looked up and managed to lock eyes with his mother. Maya smiled at him and blew a kiss to him.

"Starting with the heirs to the throne," Pythor said.

Nya screamed, causing Kai to flinch and nearly run to his sister. Lloyd put an arm around Kai and he looked away. His sister was screaming and bawling, all of it being cut short as her life ended. The crowd shouted in anger and hatred.

"Where is the prince?" Pythor demanded.

"We couldn't locate him, your majesty," another snake replied.

Pythor growled. Pointing at the King.

"King then Queen," Pythor said.

More screams echoed around them as the King and Queen were killed. Pythor stood before the crowd.

"Prince Kai, I know your out there," Pythor taunted.

The crowd went silent. Kai gulped, scared.

"You should step forwards and show yourself," Pythor said. "Then you can join your family."

Lloyd gripped Kai's hand tighter, keeping him there. Pythor made a swift motion, and a group of serpents started through the crowd. Moments later, a young boy was dragged forwards. His mother was screaming for him, being held back.

"Last chance, Prince Kai," Pythor said. "Turn yourself in or the boy dies."

Kai glanced at Lloyd, who looked horrified. He didn't look back as a encore of screams and crying echoed around them.

"Dismissed," Pythor spat.

Kai cast one final glance at his family's corpses on the stage before silently following Jay and Lloyd. His stomach was tied in knots, his heart shattered and head spinning. So much had just happened in that short period of time.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked quietly.

"We have to find a way to keep Kai out of harm's way," Lloyd said. "With that having happened, Pythor will be out to get him at any cost."

"I don't think you're in a better boat, Lloyd," Jay said. "You are his servant, and your protecting him."

Lloyd nodded.

"I know," Lloyd sighed.

They walked back into Jay's small home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Necklaces Part 1

_**Quick Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware things escalated quickly last chapter. I didn't want to drag everything on, and this is only the first part. The second part (which is still in the making) will have a lot more detail and background on the different world for the characters. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

Jay closed the small wooden door to his hut and turned to look at Kai. That's when he noticed a small flame necklace around his neck.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Jay asked.

Kai's hand flew to it, and sighed.

"My father," Kai uttered. "It was a present before I was kidnapped."

Jay went silent. Kai noticed a similar one around Jay's neck, with a lightning bolt instead of a flame.

"My father gave me one before he disappeared with my mother when I was little," Jay said.

"Do you think they mean anything?" Lloyd asked.

"Doubt it," Kai muttered.

A knock came at the door again, and the three exchanged worried looks. Jay carefully walked towards it, peeking through the crack.

"Is anyone home?" a firm, quiet voice asked.

"Who is it?" Jay asked.

"That voice," Kai's eyes lit up. "Jay, let him in."

Jay cast Kai a concerned look, but opened the door. Kai's eyes lit up as the man ran to him.

"Thank goodness you're safe, your majesty," he said.

"Cole?" Lloyd questioned.

"Lloyd, you made it out too," the man smiled.  
"Can someone fill me in on what is happening?" Jay asked, closing the door.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Jay, this is my royal guard, Cole. Cole, this is the man who has been helping Lloyd and I."

"I would assume he gave you the peasant clothing, then," Cole said, looking both Kai and Lloyd up and down.

Kai nodded.

"My parents," Kai choked.

"I guess you saw that," Cole sighed. "I was hoping you hadn't."

Kai looked away.

"You're all this kingdom has left," Cole said. "We have to protect you at all costs."

"If we make it too obvious, it could quickly lead to us being caught," Jay commented.

"He has a point," Lloyd chimed in.

"So, what will we do?" Kai asked.

"We need a plan," Cole said.

"I think we should just stay hidden until the right moment," Jay said.

"We can't hide forever," Cole said.

"That's why we wait until the right moment," Lloyd cut in.

Cole looked to Kai, who seemed to agree with the plan.

"Innocent people are going to die if we don't do something," Cole said.

"You think I didn't notice that," Kai glared.

Cole went silent, looking down. Kai let out a sigh, unsure of what to do next.

"I think it'll be best if we just wait," Kai spoke quietly. "I hate letting lives end, but I can't just let him have me. Who knows how many lives would end if he won?"

"All of ours," Jay muttered.

The group exchanged looks, and Lloyd's eyes landed on yet another necklace, one around Cole's neck. It had a tree on it. Lloyd looked up, into Cole's chocolate brown eyes.

"Three," Lloyd muttered.

"What?" Jay turned to the blonde boy.

"He has another necklace," Lloyd pointed at Cole.

Cole looked at him confused as both Kai and Jay looked at him.

"Another necklace?" Cole questioned.

"Prince Kai and I both have one," Jay frowned.

"Maybe they mean something after all," Kai suggested.

"We may never know," Jay said.

Kai turned, looking at him. Suddenly, another knock came at the door. They all tensed up, staying silent.

"Open the door," a voice demanded.

Kai looked from Lloyd, to Cole, then Jay, his heart beating quickly.

"We know you're in there, open up and surrender before we come in," the voice said again.

"It's Pythor," Lloyd muttered.

"Get out the back door," Jay turned to everyone. "Quietly. Come on."

Jay pushed past the others, leading them to the back door. He peeked behind it, seeing the path was clear.

"Go, go, go," Jay told them.

Cole went out first, Kai not far behind him with Lloyd beside him. Jay heard the front door getting knocked down as they ran. There was a forested area behind Jay's home that they all escaped into. They were deep in the forest when the all stopped, panting.

"Why did I sign up for this again?" Jay questioned.

"Because you'll be a hero once this is all over," Kai told him.

"Will it be worth it?" Jay asked.

"Trust me, it will," Lloyd said.

"Who goes there?"

All four boys jumped, looking around.

"Defensive circle," Cole ordered.

Cole pulled Kai behind him, Lloyd and Jay forming a barrier around Kai.

"I asked who goes there," the voice called again. "This is my homeland you're on."

"We apologise for that," Kai said. "But we ran into a couple issues and this was the only escape route."

Two people came out, both in white. One was an elderly man with a long, white beard, the other a young man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The elderly man looked between the four boys.

"Is that Prince Kai?" the man asked.

The three boys looked at Kai, who stared at the man.

"Step forwards, your highness," the man said.

Kai looked to Cole.

"Think about the risks here," Cole muttered.

Kai took a deep breath, pushing past Cole.

"Kai, no," Cole cried.

Kai looked up at the old man, calm and relaxed. The man smiled at him, holding his hand out.

"All of you, come with me," the man said.

Kai turned to the others, seeing them worried.

"It's alright, guys," Kai said. "Come on."

They doubtfully followed Kai and the old man. The young boy ran ahead, disappearing into the brush. After a couple minutes, they appeared in an opening with a small log cabin.

"This has been where you've been hiding," Kai smiled.

"Indeed," the man smiled. "Come, I have tea inside."

As the old man walked towards the cabin, Cole stopped Kai.

"Why do you trust him, Kai?" Cole asked. "He's a stranger we have never met before."

"You might not have met him, but I know him," Kai smiled.

"Who is he, then?" Jay asked.

Kai turned, looking at Lloyd.

"His uncle," Kai said.

"What?" Lloyd cried.

"How do you know this, and Lloyd doesn't?" Cole asked.

"He healed me after everything I went through to repay for Lloyd's father's mistakes," Kai explained.

"Boys, come inside," the man called from the cabin. "It's getting dark and there are bandits that roam around here."

Kai turned and started towards the cabin. The others looked at each other with worry and concern before following the prince, trusting his word.

 _ **The necklaces will be of great**_ _ **significance**_ _ **, so remember them throughout the story. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Training for the Worst

Kai lead the others inside. They saw the old man sipping tea as the young boy stood nearby.

"How have you been since we last talked, your majesty?" the man asked.

Kai sighed heavily.

"All of you, take a seat," the man said. "We must discuss everything that's happened."  
They all took a seat.

"So, I see a peasant, a guard, and a servant here with the prince," the man said. "You may call me Wu."

"How can we know that you are trustworthy?" Cole asked.

"Oh, Cole," Wu shook his head. "You would be the defensive one in this situation."

"How do you know my name?" Cole frowned.

"He's been to the castle before," Kai told Cole. "He knows all of us from when he was healing me."

"Except you, young peasant," Wu turned to Jay. "How do you tie into all this?"  
"I was friends with the Princess," Jay said. "I came across Kai and Lloyd in the village, invited them to my place and then the snakes attacked us."

"So you're responsible for his disappearance at the castle," Cole glared at Lloyd.

"I'm responsible for saving his life," Lloyd retorted. "I didn't see you doing anything when the rest of the royal family was killed."

"Neither were you, kiddo, so look who's talking," Cole snapped.

"Whoa, calm your horses, you two," Jay said. "We don't need fighting right now."

Lloyd and Cole glared at each other.

"Is this normal?" Jay asked Kai.

"With these two, yeah," Kai sighed. "I wish it wasn't, though."

"Enough talk," Wu said, standing up. "I think some training is in order here."

"Training?" they all questioned.

"Yes, training," Wu nodded. "If you are all to save the Kingdom and get the throne back for Kai, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"What is he talking about?" Cole asked.

"I have no clue," Jay shrugged.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Kai questioned, seeing the other boy behind him.

"Oh, you four haven't met my other student yet," Wu said. "This is Zane."

"So, um, mind explaining what's going on?" Kai looked at Wu, confused.

Zane put Kai's hands in front of him, then started tying them together with some rope.

"I just want to see what you three can do," Wu said. "Starting with this."  
Wu gave Zane a short, sharp nod. Zane pulled Kai from his chair, throwing him over his shoulder and darting out the door.

"Put me down!" Kai shouted.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Cole shouted.

Cole sprang up from the table, about to run off.

"Hold on, Cole," Wu said, stepping in his way.

"Get out of the way, old man," Cole snapped. "Your little friend just took Prince Kai and ran off."

"I'm well aware," Wu said calmly. "I assure you, he'll be just fine. This is your first test after all."  
"Test?" Jay cried out. "You just had Zane kidnap Prince Kai and run off and you're telling us it's all a test!"  
"Yes," Wu said, surprising calm. "You three must work together to find him and bring them back. I expect you back by sunrise tomorrow."

They all exchanged confused looks, then looked at the old man as if he were crazy.

"He's waiting," Wu grinned. "Better get going."

The three scrambled out the door, stopping just outside them.

"Which way did they go?" Jay asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cole asked. "The old man stopped us before I could see where they went off to."

"Maybe he gave us a hint when he was talking to us?" Jay suggested.

"Like what?" Cole asked, irritated.

"That way!" Lloyd said, pointing to the east.

"How can you be so sure?" Cole asked.

"Wu said he wants us back by sunrise," Lloyd said. "The sun rises from the east and sets to the west."

"I think the kid's right," Jay said. "Look!"

Jay ran ahead, leading the others to the edge of the clearing. The bushes were trample and showed signs of someone pushing their way through in a hurry.

"Let's go, guys," Cole said. "We need to get Kai back before anyone else finds them."

Cole lead Jay and Lloyd into the forest, following what they hoped would be a path to their lost prince.

* * *

Kai struggled, twisting and turning as Zane ran with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai asked.

Zane stopped, setting the Prince down.

"I apologize if I upset you," Zane said. "I was only obeying Wu's orders."

"Which were to kidnap me?" Kai cried out.

Zane grabbed the rope around Kai's wrists, pulling him forwards, deeper into the forest.

"How do I know you aren't secretly going to kill me?" Kai asked.

"I promise, I intend to do nothing of the sort," Zane said. "I was asked to bring you here and begin training you until your friends find us."

"How long will that be?" Kai asked.

"A couple hours possibly," Zane shrugged. "You will be safe with me."

"You better be right," Kai huffed.

Kai looked down, pulling on the rope around his wrists.

"Can you at least untie me?" Kai asked hopefully.

"That's what you must do on your own," Zane said. "Then you can help your friends and battle me for you freedom."  
"I don't know how to fight!" Kai cried.

"Well, you better start working on those ropes at least," Zane smirked. "Might take a while."  
Kai grumbled, watching Zane turn away from him. He realized he could just run away from Zane, not caring which way he went. Kai turned and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Zane quickly catching up to him right before he was tackled to the ground.

"Uncool," Kai grumbled.

Zane scrambled, pulling Kai into the bushes.

"Stay quiet," Zane whispered.

"What?" Kai questioned.  
Zane hushed him, placing a hand over his mouth. Kai was about to pull it off and yell at Zane when someone else walked into his view.

"Are you sure you saw someone out here?" a voice asked.

"Positive," a second replied. "If there is someone out here, we have to find them."

They continued past Kai and Zane, leaving them unnoticed.

"Who was that?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"Bandits," Zane replied. "I guess Wu forgot to mention that this is their territory too."

"Yeah, what if the others run into trouble, or get spotted and captured?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure Wu has my falcon friend watching them," Zane said.

"Falcon?" Kai questioned.

"My friend is a falcon," Zane explained. "He follows orders and helps us a lot."

Kai looked shocked, unsure if Zane was telling the truth.

"Look, I promised Wu that I would keep you safe until the exercise was over," Zane told Kai. "I'll do whatever it will take to keep that promise."

Kai took a shaky breath, looking at Zane.

"Now, how about I start teaching you some self defense," Zane said.

"Alright, we can start there," Kai sighed.

Zane stood up, pulling the prince to his feet. Kai looked at Zane as he stepped away from him.

"How am I supposed to get these ropes off?" Kai asked.

"You see the string hanging loose?" Zane asked. "Pull it."

Kai looked at Zane confused, then down at his hands. He saw the loose rope and managed to grab it and pulled. The ropes fell loose and he pulled his hands free from them.

"It was that simple?" Kai cried.

"I wasn't trying to make it hard," Zane grinned. "Now that you've freed yourself, you need to learn basic defense incase you get caught so you can defend yourself. At least, until help arrives."

"What first?" Kai asked.

"Dodging," Zane said.

Zane threw a punch towards the unsuspecting Kai. He managed to duck under it, only for Zane to knock his feet out from under him.

"Hey," Kai frowned.

"You should have jumped," Zane grinned.

Kai growled, pushing himself up off the ground.

"Let's try again," Kai said.

"Confidence is good, but don't get cocky," Zane warned him.

Zane swung his leg out, attempting to trip Kai again. Kai jumped backwards, then ducked under a fist Zane swung at him. Kai watched Zane's movements, avoiding several attacks. Zane punched with his left hand, Kai dodging to the right, unaware that Zane expected that and hit him in the gut with his other hand. Kai let out a groan, falling over.

"Watch both hands," Zane grinned.

"Can we take a break?" Kai asked, clutching his stomach.

"Evil never rest, and good never sleeps," Zane told him. "To your feet."

Kai moaned, getting up. He took deep breaths, watching Zane. Zane ran at him, and Kai moved to the side. Zane turned, throwing a punch that Kai avoided. Zane threw another punch, the a side kick. Kai dodged the punch and ducked under the kick. Kai then saw an opportunity to get payback. Zane's feet landed together while he faced the other direction and Kai dropped, kicking a foot out. Zane went to step back to Kai, only to trip over Kai and land on the ground.

"Alright, break time it is," Zane moaned.

Kai laughed in victory, looking at Zane on the ground.

"Where'd you learn that move?" Zane asked, jumping up onto his feet.

"I've seen Cole do it in training before," Kai admitted. "I'm not supposed to watch the guards in training, but I can't help myself sometimes."

Zane nodded, looking at Kai.

"So, what do you know?" Zane asked.

"Nothing really," Kai sighed. "That was about it."

Zane thought in silence, looking around.

"What about swords?" Zane asked.

"Swords?" Kai replied, almost shocked.

"Yes," Zane answered.

"I have never touched one in my life," Kai cried. "How am I supposed to know how to use one?"  
Zane grinned, snapping two long sticks off of a dead branch. He tossed one to Kai, who caught it and looked confused.  
"Just try me," Zane said. "Let's see what you can do."  
Kai sighed, looking at Zane. He looked at the stance Zane was in, looking for any flaws or weaknesses. He saw a the stick in his hands blocking his abdomen, his legs spaced shoulder width apart and his eyes glued to Kai. Zane's position changed as he tensed, looking to his right. Kai turned, following his gaze.

"Run," Zane said.

"What?" Kai questioned.

"Run!" Zane shouted.

Zane dropped the stick, grabbing Kai's wrist. Kai dropped his stick in surprise, Zane dragging him as they ran.


	5. Chapter 5 - Escaping the Fighting

_**So, with lots of work, a week of camp, and a surprise early start to camp, I have finally found time to upload this. Man, it's been a crazy past week, so hopefully I will finish the first part of this story before I head to another camp. Summer time, it's crazy for me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_

Jay moaned, looking around. They had been walking for what felt like hours, but was no more than fifteen minutes.

"Admit it, Cole," Lloyd moaned. "We are completely lost."

"No, we aren't!" Cole retorted.

"Then which way is back to Wu's cabin, huh?" Jay asked.

"Uh," Cole stopped, looking around.

"I knew it," Lloyd muttered. "We are lost."

Lloyd collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the day they had. Now, it was the middle of the night, it was cold, it was pitch black out, and everyone was exhausted and getting close the their wits end. It didn't help that no one knew what they were doing anymore.

"It would help it I could see something, but it's too dark out," Cole groaned.

"Because it's the middle of the night, and someone ran off before we could get a lantern to guide us through the forest," Lloyd snapped.

Jay groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Cole and Lloyd had been at each other's throats since they left, and now, he was questioning how much more he could take of it. He looked up at the sky, barely able to make anything out through the thick layer of leaves from the trees. He turned back to Cole and Lloyd, seeing them in each others faces, yelling back and forth about something Jay didn't know anything about.

Jay picked up two sticks, looking and feeling them in the darkness. He felt around, then found something soft and dry. He set the sticks down in front of him, and picked up the material. He fiddled with it, realizing it was some sort of lichen. He smiled, although no one was able to see it in the darkness. He set it down with the sticks and pulled a loose thread from his top. He laid the thread across his leg and picked up one of the sticks. He took the lichen and laid it against the thicker stick. He then used the thread to tie the lichen down against the stick. He set his creation down and felt around until he found two rocks. He took one of them and used the smaller stick to create a weapon that resembled a small spear, but it was more like a throwing knife. He then took both rocks and held them over his original creation, hitting them together until a spark formed. Jay smiled as the spark lit the lichen, creating a flame that kept growing.

"Jackpot!" Jay cheered.

Lloyd and Cole went silent, turning to see the light. Jay climbed to his feet, holding the torch he had created in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Cole asked.

"It was my job in the Kingdom," Jay shrugged. "I created torches and little things like that and sold them to get the gold I needed to survive."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cole moaned. "Give it to me."

Cole reached for the torch, but Jay pulled it away from him. Cole frowned, seeing the glare Jay was casting to him.

"I said-" Cole started.

"I know what you said, but I don't care," Jay replied.

"Why you little," Cole muttered. "Do you have any idea who I am!"

"A guy who can only start fights?" Jay smirked.

"I am the head guard of the Royal family, and the Prince's personal guard," Cole snapped.

"That was when the Kingdom wasn't overrun by snakes," Jay retorted. "What are you now?"

"It doesn't matter who runs the Kingdom!" Cole snapped.

"It kind of does," Jay smiled, pushing past Cole. "Since the family you serve isn't on the throne anymore, they aren't in charge."

Cole was furious. He clenched his fists, holding back the urge to charge at the peasant before him.

"Right now, all you are is a normal person," Jay grinned. "No more important than the rest of us."

Cole cried out, running at Jay. Jay simply let Cole run at him, until they were close. Then Jay stepped to his right, allowing Cole to run straight into the tree that was behind Jay. Cole collapsed to the ground, moaning and holding his head.

"Always be aware of your surrounding, Cole," Jay smiled.

"When Kai gets his throne back, I'll make sure you serve time for this," Cole growled.

"Kai won't get his throne back if you and Lloyd don't stop arguing over every little thing," Jay snapped. "You've wasted so much time arguing and bickering over little things that don't even matter right now. What matters is that we find Prince Kai and make sure he's Ok and safe."

Cole went silent, looking away and realizing that the peasant was right.

"Look at this!" Lloyd cried.

Jay turned, moving over to the young servant. Lloyd held up a coil of ropes, looking at Jay.

"Could this be the rope Zane used on Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"It's possible," Jay said.

"But it could be old rope from something else," Cole cut in. "How do we know for sure?"

"If it were old, it would be frail and falling apart," Jay turned to Cole. "It's a strong rope, and has barely any dirt or damage done to it. The odds that this is the rope Zane used are very high."

Cole moaned.

"So, we're relatively close to them, then," Lloyd smiled.

"We don't know how long ago they were here," Jay told Lloyd. "It's possible that they are close, or they could have been running and are long gone."

"Why would Kai run away from us?" Cole frowned.

"He's with Zane, is he not?" Jay turned to the guard. "Kai would most likely listen to Zane, not wanting to get lost, or worse, captured by the enemy."

A faint caw caught their attention, causing them to look up. They saw a bird in the trees above them, moving around the in the trees.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Lloyd said, pointing up at the bird.

"It's a bird, Lloyd," Cole cried out in disbelief.

"I think the kid's right, Cole," Jay replied, holding the torch up as the bird flew closer.

Cole moaned as Jay and Lloyd started after the bird. Cole reluctantly followed them, moaning.


	6. Chapter 6 - Troubled Prince

Kai stumbled as Zane dragged him behind him through the forest.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, trying to keep up. "What's happening?"  
"They've found us," Zane said.

"Who?" Kai asked.

Zane skidded to a stop, his arm stopping Kai behind him. Kai's eyes widened as he saw a group of masked men surrounding them.

"Well, well, well," one said, a sword in his hands. "Look who has come back to our territory. Zane Julien, student of Wu Garmadon."

Zane glared, watching the man's eyes bounce to Kai.

"Who's this?" he asked, walking towards Kai. "Prince Kai, a pleasure, your majesty."  
Kai looked to Zane, terrified. They were bandits, he was sure of it.

"Just let us go and we'll leave your territory," Zane said.

"Like every other time?" the man mocked. "Not this time."

Two bandits grabbed Kai's arms, holding him in place. Kai pulled on them, panicked.

"You can go, Zane," the man said. "The prince will join us for the night, then be taken to King Pythor in the Kingdom. There's a million gold on his head right now, and that would be a great reward."

Kai gulped, looking at Zane for help.

"Let him go," Zane said.

"Nope, but you can happily join him if you would like," the man said.

"The man said let him go," another voice said.

The bandit's head shot up, looking into the trees.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I would suggest letting them go before you get an arrow through your head," the voice snapped.

"You don't scare me," the bandit hissed.

A whistle echoed around them as one of the bandits holding Kai suddenly toppled over. The other released Kai, backing away terrified. An arrow was lodged in the back of the fallen bandit's neck.

"Who's next?" the voice asked.

The bandits disappeared really quickly, leaving Zane and Kai in the opening. Kai slowly turned, backing towards Zane.

"You aren't going to shoot us, right?" Kai asked.

"Of course not," the voice laughed.

Kai and Zane watched a young girl jump down from the tree.

"Oh, and you're welcome for saving your life, your majesty," she smiled.

"What is you name?" Zane asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she looked at Zane.

"My name is Zane," he replied.  
"Dash," she smiled. "But I should keep moving. Those bandits have been causing more trouble lately."

"Probably has something to do with my parents death," Kai shivered.

"I heard him say you're wanted," Dash looked at Kai.

"Go figure," Kai moaned. "Pythor wants the Kingdom for himself. Only way that would happen is if I wasn't around to take it back. He wants be dead so I can't take the throne back."

"That sucks," Dash grimaced. "Want some help?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" Kai asked.

"Of course," Dash smiled.

"You do realize that if we fail, you might be killed too," Kai said.

"It's a risk I'll be willing to take," Dash said. "Actually, fighting these bandits all the time is just as risky."

"Alright, but I think I should bring you back to safety, Kai," Zane said.

"Yes please," Kai nodded.

The three started walking towards the cabin, not encountering the others. Zane, Dash and Kai arrived at the cabin, seeing Wu outside.

"Did the others find you already?" Wu asked.  
"No, but we had a bandit encounter, Master," Zane sighed.

"Oh dear," Wu gasped. "Are you alright, Kai?"

"Fine, thanks to our new friend," Kai motioned to Dash.

"It was nothing," Dash said. "Honestly, it's what I've done most of my life."

"Well, it's greatly appreciated," Wu nodded to her. "Why don't you three come inside? You can rest up. I'll have the falcon bring the others home."  
Dash and Zane nodded, walking inside. Kai turned and stared at the forest. He let out a silent sigh.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Wu asked.

"I just can't stop thinking about my family," Kai said quietly. "My sister, by parents, the life I had before all of this."

"It would be difficult to forget," Wu replied.  
"I also keep thinking about how Lloyd was the one who saved me again," Kai sighed. "He's not only a best friend to me, he's like a guardian angel or something."

"He must be really important to you, then," Wu looked at Kai.

"He is," Kai replied. "I would have been dead years ago if it wasn't for him."

"Go and rest, your majesty," Wu said. "You'll have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Wu," Kai smiled.

"It's not an issue," Wu replied.

Kai turned and walked into the small cabin. He saw Zane and Dash in a bedroom, talking. He walked past, seeing each room had a name on the door. He shared with Lloyd, and it made him happy to know they would be in the same room. He walked in and fell onto the bed. It wasn't as soft as the one in the castle, but it was better than trying to sleep on the cold, hard ground. Kai stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"He's in his room," a voice said in the hallway. "You two can talk tomorrow. You need to get rest."

There were a couple moans before the door opened. Kai looked up, seeing Lloyd close the door and run over to him.

"You're safe," Lloyd cried, hugging him.

"So are you," Kai grinned.

"What happened to you?" Lloyd asked, climbing into the bed next to Kai's.

"Zane taught me some self-defense, then we had to come back," Kai said.

"Good to know you never ran into any trouble," Lloyd smiled. "Wu said we should get some sleep."

"Agreed," Kai smiled. "Goodnight, Lloyd."  
"Goodnight."

Kai covered himself in the blankets on the bed. Lloyd blew out the candle on the table between them, darkening the room. Kai heard Lloyd shift, falling asleep. He was still lost in his thoughts, eventually drifting off to sleep.

 _Kai woke in a small room. He wondered where he was, and tried to get up. That's when he realized he was back in the Garmadon's basement._

" _He's awake," a voice said._

 _Kai's heart dropped, hearing the voice again. He looked up and saw the man that had tormented and nearly killed him standing in the doorway._

" _Cat got your tongue?" Garmadon asked._

 _Kai gulped, terrified._

" _Today's the day Pythor comes for you with my gold," Garmadon taunted. "Too bad little Prince Kai won't be able to say goodbye to his family."_

 _Kai felt tears welling up in his eyes._

" _Are you going to cry?" Garmadon mocked. "Lloyd, hurry up with that rope!"_

 _Kai turned, seeing the young blonde run into the room, handing his dad a coil of room. He looked at Kai, seeing the worry on his face._

" _Honey, Pythor will be here any minute now," a woman's voice called from another room._

 _Kai's heart dropped, seeing Lloyd down with him. Garmadon grabbed Kai's arms and tied his wrists together with the rope before pulling him to his feet._

" _Son, get the door," Garmadon said._

 _Lloyd simply nodded, running ahead of Kai._

" _Please, don't do this," Kai pleaded._

" _Your pleas are useless," Garmadon mocked._

 _Kai was forced out the door, seeing Lloyd waiting outside the house._

" _Lloyd, help me," Kai begged. "You don't have to be bad like them. My parents can give you a new life."_

" _Lloyd, don't even think about it," Garmadon glared. "Get back in the house and stay there until we get home."_

 _Lloyd reluctantly nodded, returning to the house and closing the door. With their house near the edge of the Kingdom, Kai could see the outskirts ahead of him, and the army of serpents waiting for him. At the front, a purple one with an evil grin on his face._

" _I see you did manage to get him," Pythor sneered._

" _The gold for the Prince," Garmadon said._

 _Pythor tossed a bag of gold towards Garmadon. Kai was shoved into the snakes hands, terrified as Garmadon grabbed the gold._

" _Pleasure doing business with you," Garmadon nodded._

 _Kai looked down the street, seeing a group of royal guards outside the Garmadon's house. Cole was at the front of them._

" _Cole!" Kai shouted._

 _He watched Cole turn to him._

" _I'll keep them back," Garmadon said. "A deal's a deal."_

 _Kai panicked, suddenly being pulled away from his kingdom. He saw Cole running towards him, then breaking into a battle with Garmadon. Before he knew it, it was all gone, his family, his friends, his freedom._


	7. Chapter 7 - Costly Illness

_**To those of you who don't know, or simply don't remember, the character Dash belongs to my good friend. Her name is Dasher Girl, and she is one of the nicest, kindest, most creative and bestest friend I have on here! She is amazing and I thank her a lot for letting me use her characters, including Dash, Zane, Roy and Nicki. Love you, Dasher Girl!**_

Kai woke, sweating and panting. He looked, seeing a panicked Cole and a frightened Lloyd at his side.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," Cole sighed in relief.

"It was," Kai looked around the room. "It was only a dream."

"And a nasty one at that from the looks of it," Cole sighed. "Lloyd, go as Wu if he has a change of clothes for the Prince."

Lloyd nodded, dashing out of the room. Kai slowly sat up, looking around in a daze.

"What happened, your majesty?" Cole asked. "You seem anxious."  
"Pythor," Kai muttered.

"What about him?" Cole asked, very seriously.

"It was when Garmadon had me kidnapped," Kai said, shaking. "Lloyd didn't get you to come in time, and Pythor took me. You tried to save me, but you were too late."

"But it was only a dream," Cole said. "I saved you, you came back home, and Lloyd is a hero."

Kai nodded, staring at his bed. Cole let out a sigh, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with Kai in this state. He looked up as Wu knocked on the door.

"May I enter?" he asked.

"Or course," Cole nodded.

Wu walked towards the two boys, setting the clothing down on Lloyd's bed before turning to Kai. Coel stood up, turning to look at Kai.

"He had a nightmare last night," Cole explained. "Now I can't seem to snap him from his daze."

Wu frowned. He sat near the end of the bed, trying to get Kai's attention.

"Your majesty," Wu said calmly. "It's Wu. Can you talk to me?"  
Wu's expression turned to worry when Kai didn't respond. Wu reached forwards and placed his hand on the prince's forehead. He quickly pulled it away.

"Go fetch Zane for me, Cole," Wu said. "Quickly."

Cole nodded, disappearing out the door. Wu stood up, lying Kai back down on the bed. He reacted, his head moving around and looking at Wu.

"Wu?" he questioned. "What? What happened?"

"Just rest," Wu told him.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked.

"You have a high fever, your majesty," Wu said. "Just rest, alright."

Kai nodded as Zane ran into the room with Cole. Zane moved to Wu's side.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"He has a fever," Wu said.

"I'll go get things together," Zane said.

Zane turned, pushing past Cole and out the door. Cole turned to Wu, seeing Kai looking worried.

"I don't understand why he's sick," Cole said. "The prince has never gotten sick before."

"Well, up until now," Wu corrected.

"Will he be alright?" Cole asked.

"After some medication and some rest, he'll be just fine," Wu said.

Zane came back in, carrying a box of supplies. He set them down at the edge of Kai's bed, pulling out a thermometer. He walked up to Kai.

"Open your mouth," Zane said.

Kai opened it, allowing Zane to put it in. He closed it, allowing the temperature to be read before pulling it out.

"He's overly warm, Master," Zane turned to Wu. "Not deathly yet, but enough to keep him in bed for a while."

"But he'll be alright, right?" Cole asked.

"As long as it doesn't get any higher, yes," Zane replied.

"Cole, Zane will watch over the prince," Wu said. "You and the others need to eat and train."

Cole nodded, taking one last glance at Kai before following Wu out of his room. They closed the door, allowing Zane to take care of Kai. They walked into the kitchen, where Jay and Lloyd sat talking with Dash.

"Who's she?" Cole asked.

"This is Dash," Lloyd said. "She says she's going to help us take back the Kingdom."

"That's great," Cole smiled. "The more help, the better."

"Well, you four have eaten, so it's best you get to training," Wu said.

"This early?" Jay moaned.

"Let's go," Wu turned to the door. "Evil never sleeps."

"I think they do, but whatever," Lloyd sighed.

The boys and Dash followed Wu outside, and he tossed a weapon at each of the boys. They scrambled, trying to catch them.

"What are these things?" Jay asked, looking at his.

"Lloyd, you hold the katanas," Wu pointed to the young blonde. "Cole, a scythe and Jay, nunchucks."

"How do I use these?" Jay asked, looking at them with confusion. "Do I swing them around?"

Wu nodded to him. Jay shrugged and tried to spin them around, only to hit himself in the face.

"Ok, can I use something else?" Jay asked.

"You'll get used to them," Wu tells him. "Each of you will get used to your weapons in time. Then, and only then, will you stand a chance against Pythor."

"What about Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"He'll catch up to you rather quickly, trust me on that," Wu said.

Wu spent the day, teaching each boy how to use their weapons and by sundown, they were destroying targets left and right. Dash watched from the stairs, having finished her exercises with her bow long ago. She stood up, then walked inside, making her way to the Prince's room. She peeked in the, seeing Zane sitting next to Kai's bed. Kai was fast asleep, a cloth on his forehead.

"How is he?" she asked.

Zane looked up, seeing Dash in the doorway.

"He's improving," Zane answered. "He will need another day of rest, but he'll be able to make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Dash smiled.

Kai moaned, shifting on the bed. Lloyd walked into the room, falling onto his bed with exhaustion.

"That was the most exhausting day of my life," Lloyd moaned.

"Lloyd," Kai muttered.

Lloyd sprung up, looking over at Kai. His voice was faint, but the blonde boy could see the Prince's amber eyes looking at him.

"Kai, your awake," Lloyd smiled.

Lloyd jumped off his bed, moving over and sitting next to Kai.

"How are you feeling?" Lloyd asked him.

"Horrible," Kai moaned.  
"That's to be expected, you have a fever after all," Zane said.

Kai moaned, his head hitting the pillow.

"I think we should all get some sleep," Zane said. "We all need it."

Lloyd and Dash nodded. Zane and Dash left the room, leaving Lloyd and Kai alone. Lloyd stood up and moved to his own bed.

"Lloyd," Kai murmured.

"What's up?" he turned to Kai.

"Can you sit with me?" Kai asked.

"Of course," Lloyd replied, a little startled with the request.

Lloyd moved back over to Kai, sitting with him. Kai looked at him, a faint smile on his face.

"You'll always be there for me, right?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"Of course, what gave you the idea that I wouldn't be?" Lloyd asked.

"A dream," Kai muttered.

"A dream isn't real, Kai," Lloyd said. "It will never happen unless you make it."

Kai nodded, staying silent.

"Can you sing to me?" Kai asked.

"What?" Lloyd questioned.

"Can you sing for me?" Kai asked again. "The song my mother would sing when I was brought home safe."

"Yeah, of course," Lloyd smiled.

Lloyd had to sit for a minute, trying to remember how the song went. Once he had it, he took a deep breath.

" _I tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark_ ," Lloyd sang softly. " _Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone. Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_."

Lloyd looked out the window, able to see the faint lights over the trees of the Kingdom. They were still close, but much safer than before.

" _Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go I had to stay? Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?_ "

Lloyd turned back to Kai, seeing him drifting off to sleep already. He continued onwards anyways.

" _You took it with you when you left, these scars are just a trace. Now it wonders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced_."

He looked towards the door, seeing Cole and Jay peeking in. He turned away really quickly, blushing. He knew they had heard him, but he continued for Kai.

" _Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Why did you go I had to stay? Now I'm reaching for you. Will you wait, will you wait? Will I see you again?_ "

Lloyd slowly stood from Kai's bed, and escaped into the hallway.

"I didn't know you could sing," Jay smiled.

"That was his mother's song," Cole awed.

"She sang to both of us," Lloyd sighed. "I learnt it, and sometimes sing it to Kai when he can't sleep."

"It's beautiful," Jay smiled.

"Come on, we need to be sleeping," Lloyd said.

Lloyd turned and walked back into his room. He silently climbed into his bed, curling into a ball, sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 - Planning Disaster

_**There is a little bit of jumping around, seeing how I worked for two weeks while bouncing a million other things to write this part of the story. I will tell you now, the second part of the story will hold a lot more to it, and a lot more detail about the characters in this story. Please, be patient because there will also be a small break between part one and part two, seeing I have another camp to attend with no access to technology. I will continue uploading when I return, but hopefully all of part one will be up before I leave. Aka, massive and multiple uploads tonight and tomorrow. :) Enjoy!**_

Two days later, Kai was no longer sick, and had spent half a day learning more self-defense with Zane. They sat around the table, eating a small meal for supper.

"So, we attack tomorrow at dawn," Kai sighed.

"Is anyone else nervous that we'll fail?" Jay asked.

"Don't say that," Kai moaned.

"Sorry," Jay flinched.

"Well all have each other's backs the whole time," Cole assured the others.

"Plus, I have a surprise for you."

They all jumped, turning to see Wu walking into the room with a box.

"What's in the box?" Lloyd asked.

"The weapons you'll be using," Wu said.

"Really," Jay grinned.

Wu set the box down and opened it.

"Cole," Wu pulled a bag out.

Everyone turned as Cole took the bag. He opened it, pulling out a golden scythe, a bag of knives and a black suit. Wu handed a second bag to Jay, who found a pair of golden nunchucks, throwing stars and a blue suit in his. Zane was next, finding a set of golden shurikens, sais and a white suit. Lloyd was handed the last bag, as he pulled out two golden katanas, a bag of throwing stars and a green suit.

"What about me, Wu?" Kai asked.

"Ah, yes," Wu replies. "I didn't get much for you, unfortunately."

"Is there a reason?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Wu replied.

He handed Kai a red suit and a golden sword.

"So not much is confiscated when he is captured," Wu explained.

"Captured!" all five boys yell.

"Whoa, hold on there," Cole cried out.

"We said we would get the Kingdom back!" Jay shouted.

"You said we would all be OK," Lloyd shouted.

"What happened to the plan, Master?" Zane asked.

"This was the plan," Wu told them.

"Please explain," Kai said, scared.

"Kai, once we finish here, you and Lloyd are to head to the Kingdom," Wu explained.

"Why do I have to go?" Lloyd groaned.

"They would want you just as badly as Kai," Wu said. "You both will surrender to them, but everyone else will be close behind. We'll do a surprise attack on them, winning the battle and taking back the Kingdom for Kai."

"Did you ever think of a back up plan incase something goes wrong?" Kai asked.

"Nothing will go wrong, I assure you," Wu comforted Kai. "Now, I suggest you all change."

The boys silently walked upstairs, slipping into Kai and Lloyd's room.

"We can't do this," Cole blurted out.

"What other choice do we have?" Jay asked. "We don't have a plan of any sort. We only have Wu's plan."

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"We'll lose Kai, that's what," Cole said.

Everyone turned, seeing Kai in his red suit staring out the window. He sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Cole asked.

Kai responded with a silent nod. He turned, seeing the worried expressions on everyone's faces.

"I trust him," Kai said.

"How can you-" Cole shouted.

"Let me finish," Kai cut in. "I trust him, but I can't put my life at risk like this."

"What do you suggest we do?" Zane asked him.

"Tomorrow morning, Pythor will have everyone gather in the town square, like he does ever morning," Kai explained. "I say, we sneak into the gathering and take him down at the source."

"I love it," Cole grinned.

"How do we do this without Wu noticing?" Jay asked. "If you don't go, then he'll know we aren't going to his plan."

"And what if it fails?" Lloyd asked. "What do we do then?"

"Jay, Zane," Kai said, pointing at the two boys in blue and white. "You two wait out of sight incase something goes wrong or we get overthrown and outnumbered. Dash will wait with you."

"What about us?" Cole asked, motioning to Lloyd.

"With me," Kai said.

Kai turned and pushed open the window.

"But to start, we leave the old man," Kai said. "We'll come and thank him for everything once the Kingdom is ours again. Let's go."

Kai climbed out the window and dropped into the bushes below him. He moved as Lloyd joined him. Cole shoved Jay out the window, following shortly after him. Zane landed last as they dashed to the forest.

"We forgot Dash," Cole told Kai.

"What about me?" Dash asked.

Everyone jumped, nearly screaming as the purple haired archer jumped down from the trees.

"What? How did you find us?" Cole shouted.

"I was out here waiting," Dash said. "It's about time you guys came."  
"You knew all along?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course, Kai talked to me before," Dash shrugged.  
"So you had this plan all along," Cole pointed at Kai.  
"You think I didn't," Kai laughed. "I've thought this through, Cole. Thought of everything that could go wrong, and planned it carefully."

"Wow, alright then," Cole sighed.

"Come on, let's get the the edge of the forest," Kai said. "We can rest near there, and prepare for the morning."


	9. Chapter 9 - Necklaces Part II

Kai lead the group, carrying his sword. He glanced back at the others, making sure they were following. Dash and Cole talked about different things, mostly weapons in battle, while Jay and Lloyd popped jokes at each other. Zane had quickened his pace and now walked beside Kai.

"Do you mind explaining this plan more?" Zane asked.

"I will once we have somewhere safe to rest," Kai told him.

"Alright," Zane nodded. "I just fear that something might still go wrong."

"I promise, I've thought this through very thoroughly," Kai told him. "I even came up with codenames for everyone to not blow or cover."

"Oh, codenames!" Jay cheered. "Can we hear them?"

Kai turned, see everyone looking at him.

"Cole, you're Rocky," Kai said. "Jay is Bolt, Zane is Frosty, and Lloyd is Lil Kid, and I'm Flame."

"What about Dash?" Cole asked.

"I felt that we could just call Dash by her normal name, since Pythor doesn't know her yet," Kai explained.

"I'm cool with that," Dash said.

"How did you come up with theses?" Zane asked.

"The necklaces," Kai said. "Everyone but Lloyd and Dash have one."

Cole, Jay and Zane exchanged glances.

"Do you think they mean anything?" Cole asked.

"It's a little strange that the four of us have met like this, and we all have similar necklaces," Jay agreed.

"Do you think they actually mean anything, Zane?" Kai asked.

The boy in white shrugged, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Who gave them to you three?" Zane asked.

"My parents," Jay said.

"My dad," Cole said.

"My father," Kai said.

"So they've all been passed from parents," Zane said. "I got mine from my father."

"You know what else, they are all elements from an old folks tale," Lloyd chimed in. "Fire, earth, lightning and ice."

"The story of the elemental masters," Kai said. "I remember mother telling me about it."

"A group of special people, born with special abilities passed through generations," Cole said.

"Each wore a pendant to show their element to other masters around them," Jay said.

"But they were said to have long been killed," Dash said. "No one has seen one in over a century."

"Maybe they were never dead, only in hiding," Jay said. "Maybe our parents were descendants and never realized."

Everyone turned to the prince, who looked at his hands.

"Maybe there's more to why we met than we thought," he muttered.

Kai clenched his fists, eyes closed. His mind drifted towards the moment his parents and sister were killed. His eyes landed on Pythor, as they made contact.

"Kai!"

Kai's eyes snapped open as he looked around. He was startled and confused. Everyone else saw his necklace glowing a bright amber colour, and the flames on his hands.

"Kai, does it not hurt you?" Cole asked.

"What?" Kai asked.

"The flames," Cole muttered.

Kai looked down, seeing the flames surrounding his hands.

"Hands are on fire! Hands are on fire!" Kai shouted, waving his hands out in fear.

"Whoa!" Jay shouted, ducking under the flaming hand. "Watch where you swing those!"

Zane took action, stepping and firing a blast of ice at Kai. His hands cooled, not freezing but the flames disappeared.

"That's two," Dash muttered.

"This is awesome!" Lloyd shouted. "Jay, do yours next!"

"Whoa, hold on there kiddo," Jay said. "I don't think we shout be using these willy nilly like this."

"Jay's right," Cole said. "We should rest up if we're taking the kingdom back tomorrow."

"Fine," Lloyd moaned.

"Everyone find somewhere to rest, and we'll wake up before sunrise to prepare," Cole said.

"Alright, goodnight then," Kai said.

Light shown through the trees as they reached the end of the forest. They could see people leaving their homes, heading towards town square. The group all had masks on that matched their suits in colour, and only allowed their eyes to be visible.

"Travel by shadows, guys," Kai whispered. "Don't get noticed or else the plan will be over."

There were nods as the group of six jumped onto the roofs of the houses. They ran in silence, exchanging looks to confirm everyone was accounted for. Lloyd and Cole jumped into an alleyway as they got closer to the town square. Kai peeked out, looking around.

"Clear, let's move," Kai said.

Lloyd and Cole followed Kai, staying unnoticed as they ran towards the town square. They got there, seeing Pythor walking onto the stage.

"Blend in, fellas," Kai said.

Kai glanced up, seeing Jay, Zane and Dash in position above them. Their plans had altered a slight bit, now involving the powers they had discovered.

"Good morning to all of you," Pythor said, a menacing grin on his face.

The crowd remained silent. Kai looked around, spotting Lloyd and Cole near the edges of the crowds. They simply waited for the signal.

"As you know, we meet here in hope that your pathetic Prince will surrender to me," Pythor continued. "Is he here today, or still in hiding?"

There was nothing. No one spoke, but Kai grinned under his mask.

"Thought so," Pythor said. "So, who is our victim today?"

"How about no one!" Kai shouted.

"Who said that!" Pythor snapped.

Everyone moved away from Kai, who stood with a smirk under his mask.

"Who do you think you are?" Pythor glared at him.

Kai gasped as he felt hands on his arms, holding him.

"Bring him to me," Pythor said.

Kai didn't struggled, trying not to make himself to obvious. He managed to catch Cole's glance, seeing the fear in Cole's eyes. He simply winked at Cole quickly, going unnoticed.

"Who do you think you are?" Pythor sneered as Kai was forced onto the stage. "Coming and pretending you own the place."

"This isn't your rightful throne either," Kai retorted.

"You need to be taught a lesson for that," Pythor said.

Kai turned, seeing the executioner walking towards him. Kai turned and glared at him. He felt the heat building up in his hands.

"Fire, lightning, earth and ice," Kai shouted, loud into the crowd. "When they are together, they aren't too nice!"

An earthquake shook everyone, causing screamed of fear to erupt from the crowd. Kai turned back to the executioner, taking a fighting stance as he approached.

"On your knees," he ordered.

"Try me," Kai grinned.

The axe swung, while Kai narrowly avoided it by jumping over it. He landed on it as it stuck to the post next to him. Kai lit a fireball in each hand. He threw one at the executioner, causing him to run away screaming. He turned and launched the second at Pythor, who dodged it, but barely.

"The elemental masters!" a voice cried out.

"Their real!" someone else shouted.

"Incoming!" Lloyd shouted.

Kai ducked, Lloyd somersaulting over him and tumbling to his feet on stage. Kai turned, looking out at the crowd. He could see Zane, Jay and Cole holding off the snakes, even knocking some out in the process. Dash had her bow loaded and aimed at Pythor.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rise and Fall

**_This is the last chapter of part 1. I hope you enjoy and remeber part 2 will be out soon. In a week or so._**

"You dare enter my Kingdom and attack me!" Pythor shouted.

"It's not even your Kingdom," Lloyd snapped, standing up straight. "This Kingdom has always belonged to the Smith family, never you."

"They're gone, and the pathetic excuse for a Prince fled like a baby," Pythor taunted.

Kai felt rage building up inside him, and knew he was about to snap.

"Flame!" Cole shouted. "Don't lose control of yourself!"

Kai shook it off, calming quickly.

"Thanks, Rocky," Kai shouted.

"What, am I offending you?" Pythor turned, taunting Kai. "Did you actually care about them?"

"All I care about, is that you don't live to see the sun rise again," Kai retorted.

"You don't scare me," Pythor replied.

A scream echoed, everyone turning as the last snake, other than Pythor, fell. A shuriken was embedded into its chest, falling onto a pile of about five other snakes. Zane, Cole and Jay all turned, starting to walk towards the stage.

"K- Flame!" Lloyd cried.

Kai turned, realizing Lloyd was in big trouble, seeing he almost called Kai by his real name. Kai saw Lloyd in Pythor's grasp, his tail around the boys legs with one arm holding Lloyd's hands behind his back and the other arm around Lloyd's neck. Lloyd was pure terrified, although his mask was still on.

"Now, be a good boy and surrender," Pythor told Kai. "You and your little friends. Show us who you truly are and I might let you go."

Kai glared at Pythor.

"Lil Kid," Cole muttered, shocked.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"Frosty, any ideas?" Cole asked, looking at the boy in white.

"None," Zane shook his head.

"Bolt?" Cole turned to Jay.

"Nothing," Jay sighed.

"Flame," Cole turned, looking at Kai.

"Let him go," Kai said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Pythor taunted.

"I can get you what you want," Kai said.

"You know where the Prince is?" Pythor grinned.

Kai nodded, keeping a straight face.

"If I let the boy go, you show me to him," Pythor said.

"Let him go, then," Kai said, sounding rather calm for his situation.

Pythor released Lloyd, who ran to Kai.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but what are you going to do?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"Just trust me," Kai said.

Kai turned to the others, nodding with assurance.

"Flame! Are you insane!" Cole shouted.

"I know what I'm doing, alright!" Kai shouted back.

Kai stepped towards Pythor, standing in front of him. The crowd behind the rest of the team was silent.

"Well, I'm waiting," Pythor said.

Kai lit a flame in his hand, keeping himself calm.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Pythor asked.

"Nope," Kai grinned.

Kai punched Pythor in the jaw with the flaming fist. Pythor cried out in shock and pain, backing away from Kai.

"That's what you get for taking Lil Kid," Kai grinned.

Then he launched a second fireball, hitting Pythor in the stomach.

"And that was for everything else you've done to this Kingdom," Kai said.

Lloyd, Cole, Zane and Jay walked up beside Kai, standing in a line.

"Now, do you want to know who defeated you?" Kai asked.

Pythor looked up at Kai. Kai pulled his mask off, and the crowd gasped.

"You," Pythor glared.

"You know it," Kai grinned.

Pythor charged at the group. Unaware of Dash on the rooftops, waiting for her moment.

"Get down!" Kai shouted.

They all ducked, an arrow flying above them and digging into Pythor's arm.

"Dang it! So close!" Dash shouted.

Pythor slithered away, disappearing into the streets of the village.

"Did we do it?" Cole asked.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"We did it, Rocky," Zane smiled.

Kai turned, looking at the crowd of people. They were freed, because of him.

"People of Ninjago!" Kai shouted. "Today, marks the day you've been freed from the Serpentine! Today, marks the day that you are finally back under my family's reign!"

The crowd cheered. Kai looked between the rest of the team, seeing them removing their masks.

"Jay!"

Kai turned, seeing an elderly couple pushing through the crowd.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay cried.

He jumped off the stage, running towards them. Kai smiled, seeing the blue boy reuniting with his parents. Lloyd walked up to Kai, smiling at him.

"I wish my parents could be here to hug me," Lloyd muttered.

"So do I, kiddo," Kai sighed. "But you know what?"

"What?" Lloyd asked, looking up at Kai.

"Your friends are the next best thing," Kai grinned.

Kai scooped up Lloyd, pulling him into a hug. Lloyd laughed, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, holding onto him.

"What do we do now, Kai?" Cole asked. "The royal guard is practically destroyed."

"Actually, we're right here," a voice called.

Everyone turned, seeing a group of armoured men walking towards them from the castle.

"We managed to escape before we were taken," a man said. "Unfortunately, the King refused to follow. He wanted to find you, Kai."

Kai sighed, looking down. Dash walked towards them, smiling. Kai set Lloyd down, turning as everyone disbanded from the town square. Kai finally knew he had accomplished his goal: freeing his Kingdom.

Then, there was screaming and shouting. Kai collapsed on the ground, everything around him blurring until it went dark.

"Kai, Kai, speak to me!"

Cole's voice. Kai slowly saw Cole's face come into his view, as well as Lloyd's.

"Kai, you need to stay with me, please," Cole begged.

"What-What just happened?" Kai asked, his words slurring.

"You were just shot," Lloyd said. "Pythor must have found an arrow and hit you with it. Dash said she's going to find him and end him."

"Quick, we need first aid," Cole said. "Go and find a medic."

Lloyd nodded, turning to leave.

"Not you," Cole told Lloyd. "Jay! Go!"

Lloyd turned, looking back at Kai. Lloyd could see the tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't save you," Lloyd muttered.

"No one can save another from an arrow shot, unless they take it for them," Kai told him. "I would rather it be me, than you, Lloyd."

"But we need you, your majesty," Cole said. "If we lose you, your Kingdom will be in shambles. We won't have a ruler."

"Yes you will," Kai said.

"Just hold on, your speaking nonsense," Cole said. "We're getting you help. Just hold on a bit longer."

"I'm not making it, Cole," Kai said. "I'm going to be with my family soon."

"Kai, don't be like that," Lloyd pleaded. "Please, I need you."

"You'll be alright, Lloyd," Kai said. "I will always be with you."

Kai reached up and took off his necklace. He placed it around Lloyd's neck, clasping it.

"Kai," Lloyd whimpered.

"You are the King, Lloyd," Kai said. "I chose you, and I would choose you again any day. I trust you, and know you'll do what's right for this Kingdom. Make me proud."

"Kai, I can't," Lloyd cried.

No answer. Cole shook Kai, yelling at him to move, to speak, to do something. Nothing happened. He was dead.

Cole gently laid Kai on the ground, tears escaping his eyes.

"He even planned for this," Cole muttered. "He was prepared to die today."

Jay ran towards the group, another person close behind.

"I found a doctor," Jay stopped, looking at Kai. "Was I too late?"

The doctor kneeled next to Kai, checking for a pulse. A silent sigh escaped his mouth as he closed Kai's eyes.

"He's gone," he muttered.

There were people in the crowd that remained, murmuring to themselves.

"Now what do we do?" Jay asked. "All that work, and we lost him."

"I'm," Lloyd muttered.

Lloyd's hand wrapped around the necklace, his eyes looking up into the sky.

"I'm the new ruler," Lloyd said.

"He chose Lloyd," Cole said.

Cole stood up, taking Lloyd's hand. Lloyd looked at him, confused.

"Although your prince is gone, he named your new King!" Cole shouted. "He chose who he felt would rule you like he would! All hail King Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked in shock, everyone around him kneeled for him. He looked up at the sky, seeing what looked like Kai nodding to him. Lloyd turned to everyone.

"Rise," Lloyd said. "You are all dismissed. Return to your normal lifes."

Lloyd took a shaky breath, turning to Cole.

"Jay, Zane, I want both of you to live with us in the Kingdom," Lloyd said.

"What about me?" Dash said.

Lloyd turned, seeing Dash running towards them.

"You too, Dash," Lloyd smiled. "And Cole, you're my new personal guard."

"Of course, your majesty," Cole nodded to Lloyd.

Lloyd walked towards the castle, and walked inside. He saw the portrait of Kai and his family on the wall, and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Would you like the old family photos taken down?" a servant asked.

"Leave them," Lloyd said. "I want them to stay for generations to come. To remain as a reminder to what happened today."


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden Secrets

_**I'm back! And with more stories! I hope you enjoyed the first part, and now, for the second part. Now, just an FYI, the second part of the story will have character development, new characters and the backstories to the ninja in this world. Some backstories might be a bit dark compared to others, so do understand that. I hope you enjoy, and let the adventure resume!**_

Hours turned to days, to weeks, to months, to years. He watched his sister's soul dance around in the water, gliding across it like a skater on ice. He knew Lloyd was taking care of the Kingdom, but he couldn't be free. He was stuck between reality and the afterlife. The only thing stopping his soul from freedom was the missing piece.

He wandered away from his sister's spirit, and towards the Kingdom. He walked through the streets, looking around as people continued their lives like nothing happened. Then again, they did have a ruler who treated them with care. He never could find the new King, that was all he needed to do to be free. Find him, and the key.

But today was different. He walked into town square and saw lights and people gathered around. Everyone had red on them somewhere; some it was berries crushed and used as paint, others it was a piece other clothing. All provided by the King, who spoke with different members of the Kingdom. He smiled and laughed, and he noticed Jay, Cole, Dash and Zane near him too.

"I do miss him," the King sighed. "But he wanted to to be responsible for the Kingdom, so I promised myself to make him proud."

He smiled, hearing Lloyd's words. Kai turned and walked along the edge of the crowd. He listened to the conversations, and figured out that today was a day to remember him for saving the Kingdom. A small smile was on his face as he heard everyone talking about him. Kai watched a little kid run right through him, followed by two others. All three of them were laughing as they ran. Kai simply smiled and watched them. Once the children had left his sight, he turned and left the square. He walked into a darkened alleyway that gave him a nice view of what was once his room. He didn't know who stayed there now, or what it was even used for. He had never been able to make it into the castle.

"Are you?"

Kai spun around, his eyes wide. Lloyd stood a meter behind him, watching him. He saw Kai, and had seen him all along.

"Kai?" he questioned.

Kai glanced behind him, this time hoping to make a run for it. There was a wall trapping him in. He glanced back at Lloyd, who looked amazed.

"Are you really here?" Lloyd questioned. "Is it really you?"

Kai flinched, wanting to reply to him. He couldn't. Spirits weren't able to talk with mortals. He couldn't speak period. He was now scare of Lloyd, and unable to tell him anything. He was told he would be invisible to everyone, but here he was, with Lloyd talking to him.

"Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked him.

Kai knew he wasn't supposed to interact with people who were still living, but he already broke that rule. He might as well do something.

Kai nodded his head, looking at Lloyd.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

Kai bit his lip, immediately regretting his choice to try to communicate with Lloyd. Kai watched Lloyd slowly approach him.

"You can tell me, Kai," Lloyd told him.

Before Kai could step away, Lloyd's hand went straight through his shoulder. Lloyd stumbled back, shocked and startled.

"Your a ghost?" Lloyd cried out.

Kai nodded, stepping back from Lloyd.

"Why are you here?" Lloyd asked.

Kai went to speak, but remembered he couldn't. He ended up pointing at Lloyd.

"Me?" Lloyd questioned. "You came for me?"

Kai nodded.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

Kai bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"I think I hear him over here!" Kai heard Cole's familiar voice shout.

Kai quickly dove behind a box and hid there. He listened as four sets of feet thundered into the alleyway.

"Lloyd, you can't run off like that," Jay's voice cried out.

"We didn't know where you went and we panicked and we're worried you had been kidnapped," Cole blurted out.

"More like you were," Dash told Cole.

"You were worried too," Cole snapped back.

"I saw him, I saw Kai!" Lloyd cried out. "He was here! I saw him!"

"Lloyd, Kai is dead," Zane said solemnly. "You must be imagining things."

"But I saw him!" Lloyd insisted. "The ghost of him at least. He was right-"

Lloyd must have realized Kai had moved.

"Come on, Lloyd," Zane sighed. "You must be coming down with something. You should get to be and I'll fetch you a nurse."

"But Kai," Lloyd whimpered.

Kai listened to their footsteps walking away. Once they were out of hear shot, Kai jumped to his feet and ran after them. Lloyd was his only chance at being free, and he wasn't about to loose that.

* * *

Lloyd moped around in his bed. Zane had left him on bed rest in his room so he was all by himself. He knew what he saw, and it was Kai. He just couldn't get anyone else to believe him. Even Wu didn't believe he saw what he saw. Wu claimed it was most likely a trick of the light, and left it at that.

"Why did he leave?" Lloyd muttered. "He made me look like a fool."

Lloyd rolled onto his side, looking out the window. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't have a clue on how he was going to get the others on his side, or how to find Kai.

A small movement caught his attention as he turned to the door. He slowly sat up, looking around. That's when he spotted a small stuffed animal sitting in the corner. He looked at it curiously, and then it waved at him. Lloyd pushed himself back against his headboard, staring in shock. That was when Cole walked in.

"Mr Wu will be here in a-" Cole started.

He stopped, seeing Lloyd scared senseless. He turned around to see what Lloyd was scared about. He saw a stuffed bear in the corner.

"Lloyd, it's a toy," Cole said.

As Cole went to pick it up, and it swatted his hand.

"What the heck!" Cole shouted out.

The teddy bear, now on its back legs, was crossing its arms at Cole. Cole backed away slowly towards Lloyd.

"You see that too, right?" Cole asked him.

Lloyd slowly nodded his head, not turning his eyes from the bear.

"Should I call for the others?" Cole asked.

Lloyd slowly nodded his head. Cole turned and silently made his way to the door. Once he was out, Lloyd heard his footsteps pounding on the floor as he ran. The bear was on its feet, and started walking towards Lloyd.

"Stay back," Lloyd cried out.

Lloyd watched a figure leave the bear. As the stuffed animal went limp, Kai appeared.

"Kai?" Lloyd questioned. "Was that you?"

Kai nodded. The door flew open as Kai dove back into the bear.


	12. Chapter 12 - Lost Soul

As Cole, Zane and Jay stormed into the room, they looked down at the bear, Kai waved at them.

"Ghost bear!" Jay screamed.

"It's Kai!" Lloyd told them.

"Sure it is," Cole rolled his eyes.

The bear then ran at Cole, swinging it's paws at him.

"Whoa, stay back!" Cole shouted, trying to knock the bear away.

"From that reaction, I think Lloyd might be right," Zane said.

The bear pointed to Zane, nodding.

"How is this stuffed animal Kai?" Jay asked.

"And why is he here?"

"I don't know," Zane replied.

"He told me he came for me, but he didn't get the chance the say why," Lloyd told them.

"So you actually saw Kai?" Zane Turned To Lloyd. "He's actually here?"

Lloyd nodded. Kai was silently watching all of them, waiting for them to clue in on everything Lloyd just told them.

"Wait a minute," Cole cut in on Zane. "You said that Kai came for you?"

"Yeah, and don't ask why because I don't know why," Lloyd frowned at Cole.

Cole closed his mouth, telling the others he was about the ask.

"Why are you here, Kai?" Jay asked, kneeling to the teddy bear.

Kai made a ring motion around his neck, then pointed to Lloyd.

"Anyone understand that?" Cole asked.

Zane turned to Lloyd, and he tensed up. Lloyd watched Zane movements as he brought a hand to Lloyd's neck.

"I think this is it," Zane said, taking the flame charmed necklace around Lloyd's neck.

Kai instantly was at Zane's feet, jumping and reaching for the necklace.

"Do you want me to put it on you?" Zane asked Kai.

He nodded, calming down a slight bit. Zane knelt down, placing the necklace on the teddy bear. Seconds later, Kai appeared as his normal self in the room while the bear went limp.

"Kai?!" Jay, Zane and Cole all shouted out.

"Now you guys see him to?" Lloyd questioned.

"He's right there, how can you miss him?" Jay blurted out.

"I know that, but you didn't believe me before!" Lloyd snapped.

"What does that matter?" Cole told them. "How on earth is a dead guy standing in the room with us?"

"Would you all stop talking!"

Everyone turned to the Prince, staring at him as his hands flew to his mouth.

"I just spoke," he muttered.

"More like yelled," Jay grumbled.

"No, I couldn't speak at all before," Kai explained.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. "Why are you still here?"

Kai looked down at himself.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I thought that getting the necklace would have set me free and I would be able to move on. But I'm still here."

"Maybe Master will know," Zane said. "He's in the castle at the moment. Let's go ask him."

"But what if someone else sees Kai?" Cole asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea having a dead Prince running around the castle."

"Good point," Zane sighed. "Alright, Jay, you come with me and we'll go get Master. Cole, you stay with Lloyd and Kai and try to figure this out."

Zane turned and ran out with Jay close behind him.

"You said the necklace was suppose to set you free?" Lloyd questioned.

"Because I had given you the necklace before I took my final breath, it caused my spirit to be trapped here," Kai explained. "I haven't been able to leave the Kingdom. I've spent most of my time watching my sister at the pond in the Palace garden."

"Is her spirit free?" Cole asked.

"She's able to go anywhere she wants to, I've been stuck in the Kingdom," Kai sighed. "I thought that if I was able to get the necklace back, I would be free."

"But now, you're able to speak and are visible," Lloyd said.

"I'm just so lost and confused," Kai muttered, sinking to the floor. "I just want to be with my family again, but even in my afterlife, I can't see them."

Lloyd looked up at Cole, giving each other a look of concern. Lloyd turned and walked up to Kai, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kai stopped moving, looking up at Lloyd with shock.

"You're-" Kai choked.

Lloyd pulled his hand back, realizing he shouldn't have been able to touch Kai.

"How did you touch me?" Kai asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Lloyd stammered.

"What do you mean, how did he touch you?" Cole frowned.

"No one should be able to touch me," Kai answered.

"But Lloyd just did," Cole pointed to the King.

Then Cole went to touch Kai, but his hand phased right through the prince. Cole stumbled back.

"That's what's supposed to happen," Kai muttered.

Lloyd and Cole looked up as Zane and Jay let Wu into the room, following him before closing the door behind them. Wu let out a soft gasp at the sight of Kai, his eyes widened. Kai looked up at Wu, hope shimmering in his dull eyes.

"I thought they were only pulling on my leg, but you are really here," Wu uttered. "How?"

"I don't know," Kai cried, curling into a ball. "I just want to be with my family again."

Wu hummed, stroking his beard as he looked at Kai.

"Do you feel any different than you did before?" Wu asked.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, his voice shaking as he looked up.

"From when you didn't have the necklace to now, do you feel any different?" Wu asked, clarifying his question.

"I mean, before I couldn't talk," Kai replied softly. "No one could see me before, and now they can. And no one could touch me. But Lloyd touched me and when Cole tried, he couldn't though."

Wu looked between Lloyd and Kai, taking a quick glance at Cole. Wu stepped towards Kai, and held his hand out, watching his hand go through Kai's chest. He turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, can you show me?" he asked.

Lloyd nodded, moving towards Kai. They all watched as Lloyd rested his hands on Kai's shoulders, and looked up at Wu.

"What do you think of this?" Cole asked.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Wu sighed, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"We need to keep this a secret from everyone," Wu turned to them.

"Why?" Cole frowned.

"If everyone starts hearing about the Prince being alive, things will turn into chaos rather quickly," Wu explained. "Kai, I will have to ask you to remain in this room until we can figure out what's happening."

"Ok," Kai nodded.

Wu turned and left the room, Zane and Jay following him. Cole remained in the room, watching Lloyd and Kai.


	13. Chapter 13 - Necklaces Pt lll

"Maybe there is some sort of link between you two," Cole suggested.

Kai looked up at Lloyd, then took the necklace in his hands.

"I want to try something," Kai whispered. "Do you trust me, Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Take the necklace," Kai told them.

"But-" Lloyd started to argue.

"Just take it," Kai insisted.

Lloyd hesitated, then carefully took the necklace from Kai. Cole watched Kai disappear as the room went silent.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked.

"You still see him?" Cole asked.

Lloyd nodded.

"I think it's the necklace," Lloyd answered.

Then Cole watched Lloyd start to panic.

"Whoa, what are you-" Lloyd started to shout.

Lloyd watched Kai wordlessly disappear from his vision as he walked to Lloyd. He fell to his knees, feeling something inside of him, and a voice in his head.

"What are you doing to me!" Lloyd cried.

Cole ran to Lloyd as the boy held his head.

"What's going on?" Cole asked him. "Lloyd, talk to me."

"Did it work?"

Cole gasped, scrambling away from Lloyd. Lloyd was scared, looking around. He wasn't in control of himself.

"Lloyd, it's ok."

What did you do to me! Lloyd shouted in his mind.

"I don't know," Kai stammered. "I think I possess you. I'm so sorry, it was an accident."

Get out of me! Lloyd shouted.

"I don't know how to!" Kai said.

"What is happening right now?" Cole cried, terrified.

That's when Wu burst through the door.

"What is going on in here?" Wu snapped.

"Wu," Kai cried.

"Kai?" Wu questioned, turning to realize the voice was coming from Lloyd.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

The terrified look on Lloyd's face explained a lot to Wu.

"You took the necklace off and possessed Lloyd!" Wu snapped.

"It was an accident!" Kai cried. "I was trying to tell him to give the necklace to Cole, to see if it was what made him see me. Then I stumbled and fell into him and this happened."

"This isn't good," Wu shook his head.

"What do we do?" Cole asked.

"What if I take the necklace-"

"Don't touch it!" Wu yelled. "If you touch it, you could cause more pain than good."

Kai sank away, and then realized he was being pulled back into his mind.

"Hey!" Lloyd cried. "I'm back in control."

Wu sighed, shaking his head.

"Until you two can learn to share this body, you aren't allowed to leave the castle," Wu ordered. "Cole will make sure of that."

"Why?" Lloyd moaned.

"Because if you are running around, talking to someone and fighting for control, it will make people think your insane!" Wu snapped. "Now, leave me in peace to figure out how to fix you two."

Wu turned and left as Cole chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd asked.

"The fact that you two were so close," Cole chuckled. "And now, you are so close you can actually hear each other's thoughts."

"Just great," Lloyd muttered.

Hey! You missed me and you know it! Kai told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Lloyd feel back on his bed, sighing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cole sighed.

The knight set his sword and shield against the wall next to the door before joining the others around the table. Wu sat at the head of it, with Zane on his left and Jay on his right. Cole took a seat next to Jay as the elder sighed.

"I have studied many scrolls, yet have found nothing of sort," Wu sighed. "There is nothing of possession or lost spirits."

"Could it be possible that it has something to do with the necklace?" Zane asked. "Kai did mention the necklace at one point."

"It is possible," Wu sighed. "The only issue is, every scroll ever written about the elemental masters was burned to ashes over a century ago."

"There has to be something," Jay moaned. "Right?"

No one answered. They were all silent, until Dash walked in.

"I think I can help."

Everyone looked up, seeing the solemn look on her face. She looked at each of their faces, studying their reactions.

"Continue, my dear," Wu said.

"I know a man who has a scroll on almost anything you could think of," she said softly. "Anything from common knowledge to-"

She paused, moving closer and resting her hands on the table.

"Forbidden works," she whispered.

"That's great, just what we need," Cole smiled. "How do we find him?"

"You can't!" Dash cried.

Everyone looked taken back. She sighed, looking down.

"My f- I mean, the man lives on an island off the coast," Dash told them softly. "His island is surrounded by monsters."

"The Dark Island?" Wu questioned.

Dash nodded.

"The what?" Jay questioned.

"The Dark Island," Wu repeated. "A large island off the west Coast of the Kingdom. Legend says that it's surrounded by creatures they claim to be from the Overlord's spawn. No one has ever gone to that island and made it back to tell the tale of it."

"That's-" Dash gulped, "not entirely true."

"Excuse me?" Wu questioned.

Dash was silent, avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone there.

"Care to explain?" Wu asked her.

Dash shakily sighed. She looked up at Wu.

"I still get nightmares from it," Dash muttered.

The others all exchanged worried glances.

"Dash," Wu started calmly. "How do you know this man?"

"He's-" Dash went silent.

Wu rose to his feet, walking around the table to stand next to the young girl. She was shaking, tears spilling from her eyes, leaving droplets of water on the table.

"He's who, Dash?" Wu asked softly.

"He's," she stuttered.

Dash took a deep breath, closing her eyes before releasing it.

"My father."


	14. Chapter 14 - Departing towards Doom

The room had gone silent. No one moved, no one spoke. The information Dash had just given them was shakingly scary, and unnerving. Wu allowed Dash to take a seat next to Zane before retaking his seat at the head of the table. The room was silent for several minutes after, everyone still trying to take in the new information.

"So, now what?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone exchanged looks, unsure of what to say.

"We need the scrolls," Wu muttered. "It might be the only way to find the answers we seek."

"You can't possibly be considering going to the island?" Cole cried.

"If it's the only way, we'll have to risk it," Wu told him, the seriousness in his voice saying more than enough for the knight.

"It's too dangerous, Master," Zane cut in. "It's not just crossing the ocean to reach the island you have to worry about. There is all the badlands between us and the western coastline. The Kingdom we're in now rests on the Eastern Coast. There are creatures that lurk beyond the walls of the Kingdom, ones with fangs said to tear a single person in two with a soul nip, others with the speed of ten-thousand horse, able to trample you into nothing."

"I don't plan on traveling on my own," Wu told them. "Dash, Zane and Jay, you three will accompany me."

"What?" they all shouted.

"I don't want to go!" Jay cried.

"You know how dangerous it is out there!" Zane cried.

"We'll be torn to shreds!" Dash cried.

"What about me?" Cole asked.

Everyone turned to him.

"Cole, someone needs to remain here and keep everything on the down-low," Wu told him. "Plus, with the condition of Lloyd, it is unsafe to take him with us. He should remain in the castle, out of public eye."

Cole nodded, sighing.

"Dash, Zane and Jay, go collect your belongings and prepare to depart," Wu told them. "We leave at sundown."

"Why then?" Zane asked, curious to the late departure.

"Everyone will be in their homes," Wu explained. "We will pass as a patrol, and be able to leave without drawing a lot of attention to ourselves."

Zane nodded. He turned and joined Jay and Dash as they left to collect their belongings and prepare to leave. Cole turned to Wu as he slid a small vial towards him. Cole frowned, looking at it.

"Cole, I'm going to intrust you with this," Wu said softly.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

Cole flipped the vial around in his hands, the powdered dust inside sliding around with the movements.

"It's a special formula I mixed together incase something were to go wrong," Wu told him.

"If you made it incase something went wrong, you should keep it with you so you have-" Cole tried to tell Wu.

"It's for Lloyd," Wu cut Cole off.

"What?" Cole questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If Lloyd starts acting out, it is most likely a side effect of the possession," Wu explained. "He may attempt to get out of the castle. We cannot allow him to leave, because we want the people to know as little about this as possible. If he tried to do anything, mix this with water and have him drink it. He'll be out in less than five minutes."

"How long will it last?" Cole asked.

"Until I return and create an antidote for it," Wu told him.

Cole looked up, startled.

"He'll be asleep, Cole," Wu said softly. "No one can wake him."

Cole simply nodded. He slid the vial into his pocket, then stood and turned to retrieve his sword and shield. He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder to see Wu was gone. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hallway, pausing at Lloyd's room. It was quiet, so he carefully and quietly opened the door. He peered in, seeing Lloyd tangled in his blankets with the curtains drawn. Cole smiled, happy to see the King asleep after everything that happened today.

He turned, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway. He closed the door, looking up to see Jay walking down the hallway with a bag slung over his shoulder. Cole gave the servant a faint smile, getting one in return from him. He nodded his head towards the door.

"He's asleep," he smiled, whispering.

"Good, the kid needs it," Jay whispered back.

Cole turned, walking with Jay towards the main entrance to the castle.

"You know, it's going to be quiet around here without you and the others," Cole said to Jay.

Jay chuckled, "I know."

They turned a corner, starting down the stairs to the main room. Cole looked ahead of them, seeing Zane and Wu discussing something near the doorway.

"Are you nervous?" Cole asked Jay.

"Who wouldn't be," Jay replied. "The legend says no one has ever returned from this place."

"Dash has," Cole started.  
"Dash lived there, Cole," Jay told him. "She knew the place, she most likely was able to do almost anything there, and she would be able to get in and out."

"And she's coming with you," Cole told Jay.

"How does that change anything?" Jay asked. "It doesn't make me feel any better about this."

"I don't think anything I could say would help you feel comfortable doing this," Cole told him.

Jay sighed, nodding. By the time they got downstairs, Dash walked in from the stables outside.

"There's a carriage ready to leave when we are," Dash said. "Is everyone ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jay muttered.

"I believe so," Wu nodded.

Jay, Zane and Dash all walked out the door, saying their goodbyes to Cole as they left. Cole looked to Wu, seeing the elder waiting for the others to leave.

"I trust you know what you're doing," Wu told Cole.

"I do," Cole nodded.

Wu smiled at Cole.

"We shouldn't be gone for long," Wu told him. "Zane's estimated the travel time to be about a month, so we should be back by then."

"A month?" Cole cried.

"Maximum," Wu told him. "We could easily be back within a week or so."

Cole nodded, looking down at the floor. Wu sighed.

"Everything will work out, Cole," Wu told him. "You still have the Royal Guard here, as well as several servants."

"What do I do if someone starts questioning where you went?" Cole asked.

"Say that we had to go the far side of the Kingdom to retrieve someone," Wu told him. "News doesn't spread too quickly, and it should hold everything calm until then."

Cole nodded. Wu rested a hand on the head-guard's shoulders.

"You've done so much for this Kingdom," Wu smiled. "King Ray and Queen Maya would be so proud of you for sticking through all of this."

"But I failed them," Cole muttered.

"You didn't fail anyone, Cole," Wu told them. "You've protected the Kingdom, and kept it from the wrong hands."

"I let Kai die and-"

"That wasn't your fault," Wu told him. "You couldn't have done anything to protect him in his case. From what you've told me, it was the same with the rest of his family. You have done everything you could, and it's not your fault that things worked out the way they did. It's just fate."

Cole nodded.

"Master! The sun has set," Zane called from outside. "We should head out."

Wu nodded.

"Everything will be fine, Cole," Wu told him. "We will return soon."

Cole silently watched Wu leave and the door close. He sighed, dropping his head. He decided it would be best for him to get some sleep and prepare for the long day ahead of him in the morning. He turned and started up the stairs to his chamber.

* * *

Jay looked around the quiet Kingdom as the small houses slipped past them. He looked over to see Dash doing the same on the others side of the carriage. Wu was guiding the horses whilst Zane looked at a map. He sighed, looking out again. A faint smile appeared on his face as they passed his old house. They had repaired it after the snakes broke in and then he gave it to a young family.

"Jay."

The young man turned as Dash moved closer to him. He looked at the young girl, seeing the fear plastered on her face.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Jay asked softly.

"I don't want to face my father again," she whispered.

"You won't be alone," Jay smiled at her. "You have the three of us with you this time."

Dash nodded, the worry and fear still on her face. Jay wrapped a protective arm around the young girl's shoulders. Dash leaned on him, looking up to see Zane settle down beside Wu, talking about their path options. She sighed, looking ahead of them to see the Kingdom boundaries.

"No turning back now," Jay muttered. "We're going out there, into no man's land to face who knows what."

"At least we have each other," Dash told him. "And those new powers you have."

"Now your thinking positively!" Jay grinned.

Dash rolled her eyes as Jay grinned. They're smiles faded as they passed through the gates. They could hear the gates closing behind them as they entered what appeared to be a wasteland. Their journey was only starting.

 _ **I'm sorry for the lack of uploads. I do have a lot going on outside of writing, so I might be in and out of writing. Please, be patient with me and understand I will get to things when I get to them.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Nowhere and Everywhere

_**Warning, this story contains the AU backstory for one of the characters. It is a bit dark, but it creates a lot of issues for this character that will be seen in the future. Warning you now, I did cry writing this chapter.**_

Cole rolled out of bed, looking up to see the sun barely rising above the horizon. He sighed, everything from yesterday flooding back to him as he realized he was no alone with the King and the ghost of the Prince. The others were out there, in no mans land, and no one knew when they would be coming back. If they came back at all.

"No, Cole," he sighed to himself. "They'll come back. They will."

He quickly threw his armour on, moving and walking out the door. He looked up, seeing a maid walking out of Lloyd's room. He frowned, seeing her carrying a set of blankets.

"Where are you taking those?" Cole asked.

The maid spun around, startled.

"To wash them, sir," she answered. "The King was sick last night, and his sheets are filthy. He's still feeling unwell."

"Send for the doctor, then," Cole ordered.

"Yes, sir," the maid nodded, running off.

Cole walked up to the door, peeking in. He noticed Lloyd on the bed, looking quite pale under the thin sheets. He walked up to the young King, feeling his forehead. He felt really warm, and sweaty.

"Cole?"

Cole noticed Lloyd shift, his eyes cracked open and looking at him. Cole smiled, running his fingers through Lloyd's hair.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Cole asked.

"Horrible," Lloyd moaned.

"I've sent for a doctor," Cole told him. "He'll come and check on you shortly. Just rest, alright?"

Lloyd nodded, rolling over and falling back asleep. Cole sighed, stepping out of the room. He looked up as a man with a bag walked up to him with a lower rank guard.

"The King is in here," Cole said.

The doctor nodded, stepping in. Cole took the younger guard by the arm, pulling him aside.

"Come and inform me on the situation before he leaves," Cole told him. "I have another matter to tend to."

The guard nodded, saluting Cole before stepping inside the room and closing the door. Cole walked down the hallway, lost in his own thoughts. His mind kept drifting to the others out there, without him, and all the possible danger they could be in right now.

" _Everything will be fine, Cole. Until we return."_ Cole heard Wu's voice telling him again and again as he made his way to the armoury to pick out his sword. He sighed, shaking his head, hearing another voice echoing louder than Wu's.

" _Failure! You are nothing!" "You can't do anything right!" "You aren't worth anyone's time!" "Your a pathetic excuse for a peasant! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_ Cole winced, the voice causing him to blink tears away. The voice always brought memories of his past life back. The nightmares, the torture, the pain and suffering he faced until he was torn from his family by the Royal Guard.

 _It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. A young boy was curled up in the corner, nothing but the clothes on his back while his father slept in the room nextdoor. He shivered in the cold, his cheeks tear stained from crying silently to sleep. If his father heard him, it would have been horrible. His punishments were far from ordinary, and abusive for the young boy._

 _The boy quietly sat up, tears starting to stream down his cheeks again as he hugged himself for warmth. It was late fall, and the nights were getting near freezing. He felt like he was getting a cold, trying to not wake his father with the snuffling and whimpers. All he wanted was something warm, but his father made him sleep in another room, away from the heat of the stove and the warmth of the blankets._

 _He looked up as a soldier opened the door, shining a lantern around the room. He gulped, remembering his father telling him how he would have the Royal Guard come and take him away if he did anything wrong. The young boy crawled into the corner, hiding himself away._

" _Check the back room," the guard ordered. "If you find the man, restrain him and remove him from the house."_

 _The other guards behind him spread out through the house, searching for him. He cried, trying to keep himself hidden, not wanting to be seen. He sniffled and whimpered, catching one of the guards attention. The flashed the lantern towards him, who cried out in fear and hide his face._

" _Hello there, little one," the guard said softly._

 _As he said that, the boy heard his father shouting and yelling from the room over. He didn't move, terrified._

" _What's your name?" the guard asked him._

 _The boy didn't answer, just sat frozen in fear. His eyes turned as he watched his father behind dragged from the main room._

" _Sir, there is a child here!" the guard in front of the boy called to the head of the patrol._

 _Another older looking guard moved to the boy's side, kneeling before the young boy._

" _What's your name, son?" he asked._

" _I don't know," the boy simply answered._

" _You don't know your name?" the guard asked._

 _The young child shook his head, terrified. The guards exchanged worried looks._

" _What has this man done to this poor child?" the head guard asked._

" _What do we do with him?" the other asked._

" _We bring him with us, we'll allow the King and Queen to decide his fate," the head guard answered._

 _The guard turned to the boy, lifting him up. The Boy was frightened and began squirming, thinking he was about to be hurt._

" _It's alright, little one," the guard assured him. "Everything's alright. We'll find you a family and a happy home."_

 _The boy didn't stop fighting against their grasp until they arrived at the castle. He had lost sight of his father and was set down on the castle steps. The head guard took him by the hand and lead him up to the doors. He opened the door and brought the young boy inside. The King and Queen were discussing matters with another guard from the patrol over the boy's father. Then the Queen noticed their presence._

" _Who is the boy?" The Queen asked._

" _We don't know," the guard asked. "Most likely has some relation to Brookstone."_

" _What's your name, kid?" the King asked._

" _I don't have a name," the Boy answered._

" _What do you mean you don't have a name?" King Ray asked._

" _My father never called me by a name," he answered. "I was only called slave, or brat."_

 _Queen Maya gasped, looking over a the King._

" _Take him up and get him washed up," the King ordered. "Set him up in the guests room for the night. We will figure out what to do with him in the morning."_

 _The guard nodded, saluting the King and leading the boy away._

 _The next morning, the boy woke up to the sound of two voices in his room._

" _Do you think he's even alive? He's so thin."_

" _I don't think that father would keep a dead kid in the bedroom, Nya. He should be fine."_

" _But he's so thin."  
_ " _So are half of the peasants outside the castle."_

 _The boy sat up slowly, looking around. He noticed two young children in the room with him. One was in a red royal top and black dress pants with spiky brown hair, and he seemed to be about the same age as the other. The other was a little girl, much younger than the others with short black hair and a red dress._

" _He's awake!" the girl cried out._

" _Nya, you don't need to yell," the boy moaned._

" _But he's awake, Kai," Nya jumped up and down. "He's awake and can tell us what he's doing here."_

 _As the girl finished talking, a man stormed into the room. They all looked frightened._

" _Kai and Nya! You are both late to Breakfast!" the King snapped. "You both need to get down there, now!"_

" _Yes father," they both muttered, scrambling out of the room._

 _The Boy looked startled on the bed. The King sighed, moving to his side._

" _Don't mind them," the King said softly. "They aren't used to guests."_

 _Cole glanced at the door, then back at the King._

" _Do you remember your name?" King Ray asked._

" _No," he answered. "I don't know my name."_

" _Well, the Queen and I discussed last night, and we thought of a couple names you could choose from," the King told him._

" _I want to be called Cole," the boy told him._

" _Cole?" the King questioned._

" _I remember my mother," he answered. "Her name was Nicole. I want to be like her!"_

" _Cole it is then," the King smiled. "Would you care to join us for breakfast, Cole?"_

 _Cole nodded, starving. The King smiled, leading the young boy down to the Dinning hall._

Cole sighed, remembering everything. His father was gone now, killed by the guard for his crimes, and now, Cole was on his own. His life was so much better than it ever was before, and he was happy for it. He just had to keep his head up, and keep moving forwards.

"Everything will work out," Cole muttered. "Just like Wu said it would."

 _ **This is the point in time where I question what I've done.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - No Man's Land

_**There are going to be more backstories, flashbacks and just information on the AU past, so I hope you enjoy the next couple chapters. I just finished chapter 19, and cried again. Why do I do this to myself, I don't know. Enjoy anyways!**_

Jay looked around in shock. Once they were out of the Kingdom, it was a barren wasteland. No life; no plants, no water, no animals, nothing but sand and bones.

"What happened to Ninjago?" Jay asked.

"A war," Wu answered. "Between the people and the Serpentine."

"I thought everyone lives within the castle walls?" Dash questioned.

"They do now," Wu answered. "But it hasn't always been that way."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"There was a time when the whole island was covered in fields of flowers, forests, and villages of all sizes. People lived in peace for centuries, and everyone thought it would last forever. But like anything else,peace doesn't last forever. Where there was light, there is always darkness. The elemental masters, your ancestors, joined my family in defending our land when the Serpentine came out of hiding in attempt to take over. Villages were destroy, people killed, every living thing other than the snakes was destroyed."

"What happened to all the people?" Jay asked.

"Very few were able to escape to the safety of the Castle walls," Wu told them. "Most of the masters passed in the fight, and very few who remained lived to tell the tale. Those who had elemental powers were normally banished until Kai's father took over the throne. He changed the rules, only because he was secretly an Elemental Master."

"Wow, King Ray did a lot," Dash sighed.

"It's true, but when Kai was born, things started changing," Wu added. "People saw his child as a weakness. They thought that he would give anything for his son, including the throne."

"Hence why Kai disappeared for several months," Zane spoke up.

"Indeed," Wu nodded. "When Kai was still young, he was tricked by an imposter guard and taken out of the castle. Of course, he didn't know any better, and it lead to him being caught."

 _Whilst his mother and father looked after his ill sister, 7 year old Kai was running around with his new friend Cole in the castle gardens._

" _Can't catch me!" Cole laughed._

" _Oh yes I can," Kai grinned._

 _The prince jumped at Cole, tackling him to the ground. They tussle and rolled around for a couple minutes, then fell on their backs in exhaustion. They were silent for a moment, their breathing being the only noise, as they caught their breath._

" _I should probably head to training," Cole turned to Kai. "They're going to be waiting for me."_

" _Or coming to find you."_

 _Kai and Cole spun around, seeing a guard standing there. Both boys went wide eyed as they scrambled to their feet._

" _You must hurry, young Cole," the guard said._

 _Cole nodded, running off to training. He reached the hallway to the training room as his instructor stepped out._

" _Sorry, I'm late, sir," Cole stopped, saluting._

" _Late for what?" his instructor asked. "I told you, there's no training today."_

" _But, there was another guard that came and told me to come," Cole exclaimed._

" _All the other guards are out on patrol throughout the Kingdom," the instructor frowned. "The only ones here are in their positions. Take me to Kai. Now!"_

 _Cole nodded, leading the guard towards the garden._

* * *

 _Kai watched Cole leave, but the other guard remained behind. He was confused as to why he just stood there, watching Cole leave._

" _Why don't you come with me, your majesty," the guard asked, holding out a hand._

 _Kai nodded, understanding that the guard was only following orders. He took the guards hand and followed him towards the castle. Then Kai started hearing yelling inside, clearly the head guard giving orders. He was confused for a moment, reached to open the door. That's when the guard next to him grabbed him around the waist, pulling the young boy onto his shoulder and darted for the edge of the garden. Kai was startled at first, then began flailing around in attempt to get free._

" _Put me down! I demand it!" Kai shouted._

 _The guard didn't listen, but jumped over the fence surrounding the garden before spinning around as Cole ran out with the instructor behind him._

" _Freeze!" the instructor ordered._

 _Kai looked up, still struggling on the man's shoulder. He made eye contact with Cole, and the young boy made a mad dash for the Prince. The guard noticed, spun around and ran as fast as he could. Kai screamed and struggled as Cole fell further and further behind them. The next time Kai looked up for his friend, he was gone._

"Wow," Dash muttered. "Kai has been through so much."

"Lloyd used to tell me when he came to visit, Kai would always ask what life outside the castle would have been like," Jay added.

"After everything that happened to him, he did start to wish he weren't a Prince," Wu sighed. "The poor kid fell into an unstable time. That's why I was with him for so long."

Everyone was silent, and it was needed. The tension in the air was growing thicker by the second, and no one knew how long it would last.

Then Zane spoke up.

"Are there any other elemental masters alive, Master?" he asked Wu.

"I do not know," Wu sighed. "It had been years before I came across you. Nearly forty years."

"What happens to the elements?" Jay asked. "Like, when the master dies."

"If they have a family member to pass it on to, it passes through the bloodline," Wu answered. "If not, it's said to be lost in time."

"What about our elements?" Jay asked. "Our parents didn't know about them. Or, at least, mine didn't."

"With multiple masters lost, those who were alive stayed hidden," Wu sighed. "Including myself. Kai's father was unknown, but he was the only one in the public eye for us. The only other way the remaining eleven of us had kept in contact was with the necklaces around your necks."

"Eleven?" Jay questioned. "But, there were only four of us."

"On four you know of," Wu told him. "You know of Fire, Lightning, Earth and Ice, which is you, Zane, Cole and Kai."

"What other elements are there?" Zane asked.

"Wind, Water, Darkness, Undead, Speed and Amber," Wu answered. "I, myself, hold Creation, and my brother, Lloyd's father, once held Darkness. His element, luckily, did not pass onto Lloyd when he passed, but fell out of existence."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Lloyd's spirit accepted my element instead of his father's," Wu sighed. "Garmadon wasn't happy, and tried to turn Lloyd to the darkside. He was saved by Kai when he had King Ray spare him."

"If not, Lloyd wouldn't be here," Dash muttered.

"Or any of us for that matter," Jay said softly. "Lloyd get Kai out of the castle to avoid being killed."

"Lloyd's saved all of us," Dash said. "And he's so young."

"Where are the other elements now?" Jay turned to Wu.

"Lost in time," Wu sighed. "The master of undead changed, isolating himself away from everyone else. Water disappeared years ago, and hasn't been seen since-"

"Nya!" Jay cried out.

"Who?" Dash questioned.

"Kai's sister," Jay insisted. "The Princess. She was the water master. She had a rain droplet charm on her necklace."

"Oh dear," Wu sighed.

"Does that mean there's no more water element?" Zane asked his master.

"It's most likely gone, yes," Wu sighed, shaking his head.

"What of the others, master?" Zane asked.

"Amber, Speed, and Wind lived with me for a couple years, then set off on their own," Wu sighed. "I also lost touch with them. I don't know where they are now, if they are still alive."

"Maybe we'll find them," Jay muttered.

Wu nodded as they continued into the night, further and further from the Kingdom.


	17. Chapter 17 - Nothing but Failure

Cole looked up from the training dummy he was pummeling, seeing a doctor in a white coat looking in the door with a guard at his side.

"Sir Cole, a moment," the doctor asked.

Cole nodded, resting his sword on the rack and moving towards the door. The Doctor stepped into the room, the other guard remaining outside. They closed the door, giving the two a moment of privacy.

"Is the King alright?" Cole asked.

"A minor fever," the doctor replied softly. "I've given him medication to help bring it down. The only issue, he seems unusually weak for it to just be a fever. It's as if something, or someone, is draining him of this life-force and energy."

"That's odd," Cole frowned, realizing it was Kai but not showing it. "Thank you, doctor."

"Just send someone if his condition worsens," the doctor nodded.

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Cole to his thoughts. He sighed softly, resting his head on his arm against the wall. He shook his head side to side, staring at the ground.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Cole glanced up, seeing the guard from before looking up at him. Cole bit his lip, thinking.

"Go to the village library and see if you can find anything on human life-sources or spirits," Cole said.

"But sir," the guard cried, panicked. "That subject was destroyed and it's forbidden for anyone to have."

"Ask the librarian quietly," Cole told him. "Anything you can find on the topic, bring it back here. Don't let anyone see you with it."

"Why do you want it?" the guard asked, confused.

"I'll explain if you go now to get the books," Cole ordered. "Now! Go!"

The guard quickly saluted Cole and ran out the door. Cole sighed, releasing the tension throughout his body, his arms and shoulders going limp as he exhaled. Maybe we have something in the library here. I should go look. Cole sighed, grabbing his sword and shield before heading out the doorway. He walked down the hallway, looking up at the portraits leading to the Library of all the past Royal families. There were so many of them, and at the end, there was Kai's family. His father, mother, a young Kai, no more than 4, and a baby girl in their arms. Cole paused, seeing the flame pendant around Kai's neck with the cheeky grin on the troublemaker Prince's face. Then he noticed the Droplet Pendant around the Queen's neck.

"Master of Water?" Cole questioned. "There were two in one family?"

"Indeed there was."

Cole jumped, spinning around. An elderly maid stood behind him in the doorway to the library.

"Both the King and Queen were Masters," the maid said, her voice cracking from age. "They kept their identity secret for their sake, and their kids lives."

"How do you know this?" Cole asked, frowning.

The elderly lady took a couple steps towards the Knight, looking up fondly at the portrait. Cole frowned, looking at the mysterious old lady before him.

"I asked you a quest-"

"There's no need to raise your voice, young man," the elderly lady cut him off, turning to Cole in a calm manner. "I will tell you. Just not here. There are too many witnesses to listen in. Come."

Cole was bewildered, watching the elderly lady walking away from him towards the library. Cole glanced up at the portrait.

"Do you want to know, or not?" the elderly lady asked.

Cole turned and followed her into the library. Cole was silent, lost in his thoughts and confused as to how this lady knew so much that Wu didn't know.

"Listen to me for a moment," the lady paused, turning to Cole.

"I'm listening," Cole answered.

"Under no circumstances can you repeat anything I'm about to tell you to anyone else," the lady told him.

"But there are lives at stake," Cole cried.

"I'm aware of that, and i can handle it," the lady replied with a frowned. "But this stays between you and me. Understand."

"But-" Cole started.

"I guess you don't want to know," the lady shrugged, turning to walk off.

"No, I do!" Cole cried. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

The lady turned, smirking at him. She reached out, pulling on a torch lining the wall. With a faint click, the bookshelf slid out, revealing a narrow stairway. The lady lifted the torch from its spot, and started down the stairs. Cole followed, observing his surroundings as they travelling deeper and deeper into the castle. There was a musky smell lingering in air as the torch flickers and cast dancing shadows on the walls.

"What is this place?" Cole asked.

The lady didn't reply, stopping ahead of him at a doorway. She pushed the door open, revealing a dark library.

"What in the world?" Cole uttered.

The lady moved around the room, lighting multiple torches around them.

"This is the Dark Library," she told him. "Filled with secrets and forbidden knowledge. Every book in here has been confiscated and banned. These are the only copies I know of to be left in existence."

"Wow," Cole awed, looking around.

The lady paused at a shelf, scanning it. She ran a finger over the dusty and worn down labels. She paused, her hand lingering over a book for a moment before pulling it off the shelf.

"Here we go," she said.

Cole walked over to a table in the middle of room as the maid placed the dust-coated book on it. She brushed her hand over the cover, dusting it off and revealing the title. Cole awed at the golden writing that read 'Spirit and Underworldly Things'. Cole looked up at the old lady, seeing her studying his expression.

"This book is one of the two left in existance," she told him. "The other one was taken from here by a man King Ray once trusted. He disappeared with several other forbidden books, and he was never found."

"That's the man the others are going after," Cole muttered.

"They best come to their senses before they reach him," the maid said, turning and making for the door.

"Why's that?" Cole asked, flipping open the book.

Cole scanned the pages with a frown, the language in it foreign to Cole.

"That man is insane," she told him. "He believes in making the dead come to life. He even killed his own wife and unborn son to try to bring them back."

Cole turned, eyes wide and hearing this. He didn't realize how dangerous this man was until now. His friends could be in danger.

"And," the lady asked.

Cole then realized the lady was gone. She had gone up the stairs to the exit.

"Someone will have to come find you before you starve to death," her voice said.

Cole gasped, running towards the stairs. He heard a loud thump and a soft click as the room darkened.

"NO!" Cole cried. "You can't lock me in here!"

Cole ran up the stairs, pushing against the wall where the door was. It wouldn't budge.

"You know too much, boy," the lady's voice from the other side of the wall called. "This is for your own good."

"Let me out, or so help me, I will have your head hung!" Cole snapped.

"You have no power in there," the lady's voice taunted. "Now, I have a Prince to corrupt. Excuse me."

Cole pushed against the door, terrified and knowing Lloyd wouldn't realize he was in danger in time. Nor would he be able to escape in time to save him. He would have to hope that he would be Ok, and could escape before it was too late. Cole turned, sinking to the ground with his back against the wall.

"I've fail you, Wu," he muttered. "I'm nothing but a failure."

He dropped his sword, letting it tumble down the stairs to the ground below. He pulled his knees to his chest, dropping his head as a tear escaped his eye, streaming down his cheek.

 ** _So, just a quick update for you guys about me. As of right now, if you couldnt tell, updates are uncommon and random. I do apologize, but I have to point out that I am also in the middle of Math class doing this after a test. Supply teachers, am I right?_** ** _Anyways, on another note, I am focusing a lot on school, catching up after missing a couple days with an injury. (I have partially torn a ligament in my knee and cant walk on it) so I am in and out of classes._** ** _All I ask is that everyone just be patient with me. I am a couple chapters ahead in writing, but everything is slowly catching up and updates will slow significantly. I work to make my grades high, but I will never forget about you readers._** ** _More soon._** ** _Sweetheart114 Out!_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Troubled Elementalists

Jay moaned, cracking his eyes open to the sun barely peeking over the horizon. They were still in a barren wasteland, and there was still no signs of life.

"What time is it?" Jay asked.

"Time for a break," Wu answered. "Zane, stop the horses."

Zane nodded, pulling back on the reins and bringing the horses to a halt. Jay stretched his arms, looking around.

"How far is it to the other side of Ninjago?" Jay asked.

"A day's journey at least," Dash answered.

Jay turned, seeing the young girl behind him, digging through a barrel. He frowned, looking at her.

"What'cha you craving?" Dash asked.

"We are breaking to give the horses a break," Wu frowned. "Not to eat. We need to spare the food, seeing we only have so much to go on."

"But I'm hungry!" Jay moaned.

"You can go without until the sun is high," Wu told him.

Jay sighed, sinking against the back of his chair. He stared off into the distance, resting his chin on his hands. He watched the sky, staring at the multiple colours of the sunrise illuminating the horizon. He sighed, knowing he couldn't ever go back to his old life before he met Kai.

His eyes fixed onto a moving object in the sand, seeing the dust cloud growing.

"Wu, something is coming our way," Jay said.

Wu looked up, seeing Jay and looking to where Jay was pointing.

"Zane, we need to move," Wu turned to the blonde boy.

Zane nodded, not questioning his Master's motives. He took the horses' by the reins, snapping them and startling the horses. Jay yelped as he fell backwards, landing on the floor of the carriage from the violent lurch forwards of the horses.

"What's going on, Wu?" Dash asked. "What is that thing?"

"I do not know," Wu answered. "But anything out here is dangerous to our kind."

"How dangerous?" Jay gulped.

"Depends on what it is," Wu answered. "If we can escape it, we'll be fine."

"And if we can't?" Dash asked.

"You don't want to know."

Jay and Dash screamed. Everyone turned, seeing a man had mysteriously appeared on the back on the carriage. He had light brown hair that was windblown behind him, tinted red sunglasses with the left lense cracked straight down the middle. He wore a grey tunic that had multiple rips and tears from age in it. His pants were in the same condition, a darker grey with the ankles coated in dust and dirt.

"So, how's the Kingdom life treated ya'll?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you? How did you get here!" Jay cried.

Jay gulped, the man turning to him, frowning, his glasses tilting down his face to reveal his hazel eyes. Jay shrunk down, nervous about the new guy.

"You look too familiar," Wu frowned, stroking his beard.

"Ah, you're probably familiar with my grandfather," he smiled. "The master of speed, at your service, Wu."

"Master of speed?" Zane questioned. "Master, what is the meaning of this?"

"The other masters," Wu turned to Zane. "They are all still alive, and one is standing, or rather, sitting, right before you three."

"So, are they master's too?" the man asked.

"Ice and Lightning," Wu answered.

"The name's Griffin Turner, pleasure to meet ya'll," the man nodded.

"I'm Zane, this is Dash and Jay," Zane introduced.

"You must've been traveling for a while," Griffin said. "You should come back to camp with me for a little while."

"We're actually in a bit of a hurry to get somewhere," Dash cut in.

Griffin's expression darkened, his voice deepening, startling everyone.

"I ain't giving you a choice," he spat.

Wu spun around as the horses started whining in panic. They all yelped as the carriage lurched forwards, causing all of them to tumble backwards as the horses snapped themselves free and broke off into a mad sprint. Zane and Wu watched in shock as a girl with bright amber hair and amber eyes appeared out of thin air. A pale orange dress was ripped up and filthy, but covered her.

"Oops," she grinned, shrugging her shoulders.

"Y'all come with us, or sit here and die from the monsters 'round here," Griffin grinned.

Jay, Dash and Zane all turned to Wu, scared.

"You aren't leaving us much of a choice," Wu said.

"So," Griffin grinned, "What'll it be, fellas?"

Wu stood up, looking down at Jay still on the floor of the carriage. Jay watched Wu step of the carriage, onto the sand-coated ground of the wasteland. Zane was close on his heels. He assisted Dash down before turning to Jay. Jay gulped, slowly getting to his feet and stepping off the carriage with the others. Griffin suddenly threw the barrel filled with their food supply into Zane's arms, and a material kit into Wu's arms. Griffin jumped off the carriage, stirring up a gust of sand around his feet before taking Dash by the arm.

"Let's go," Griffin said.

"Let go of me, you psychopath!" Dash snapped.

Jay flinched as the man slapped Dash across the face. She looked at him, shocked.

"A lady like you should know better than to speak out of place," Griffin growled.

Jay gasped, feeling a hand pulling his arms behind him. Before he could move, a small dagger was brought to his throat.

"No one makes any funny moves or he won't live to see the sunrise again," the girl hissed.

Jay looked to Zane and Wu, terrified. Wu turned, following the startled and frightened Dash with Griffin. The group started the who knows how long trek to this so called campsite. Jay's stomach was twisted in knots, this girl constantly holding the dagger against his neck. Zane would cast glances back at him, possibly making sure he was alright. Jay could see Dash was shaken, her head down and facing away from Griffin. He was at a loss for words, and he didn't know what they had just gotten themselves into.

* * *

Cole held a torch in his hands, his cheeks tear stained as he looked at the book. He shook, scared, anxious and concerned for the King. He had to figure out what to do for not only Kai and Lloyd, but then figure out how to escape this place he was trapped in. He bit his lip as he read a line. He read it a second time, thinking he read something wrong.

"If a spirit is trapped in a living soul's body, it's only a matter of hours before they start showing ill symptoms," Cole read outloud. "After three days, the spirit will destroy the living's soul, taking over the body and corrupting the body."

Cole closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He continued.

"One way the living soul can be spared is if a magic user extracts the spirit causing harm. The magic user would be able to use the spirit for spells, potions, or even kill them. The only way to remove a spirit from a dying body, is to poison the body and force the spirit out. If the spirit is trapped, it will die with the being in the body."

Cole's heart skipped a beat, realizing that the lady who locked him down here knew this. She was getting him out of the way to kill both Lloyd and Kai. If they were both to be killed, it could seem like an accident, or she could blame it on him.

"I've got to get out of here," Cole muttered.

He closed the book, holding it under his arm. He looked around, hoping to find some sort of passage out of the library, other than the stairs. He had to get out, find Lloyd, and save both him and Kai before it was too late.


	19. Chapter 19 - Risking a Life

Jay woke to a pounding headache, moaning as he tried to open his eyes. He looked up and saw a worried Zane looking over him. He tried to sit up, but Zane pushed him back down.

"Your hurt, try not to move too much," Zane told him.

Jay winced, now feeling the sharp pain in his abdomen. He went to touch his stomach when Zane stopped him.

"Trust me, you don't want to see it," Zane told him.

Jay looked around, seeing they were in a small house. But when he looked closer, he realized it wasn't so much a home as a prison. The windows were barred and so was the door. They were trapped in this room. He looked around the room, seeing Dash and Wu over in the corner. Dash was now wearing a knee length dress, and she didn't seem happy about it.

"What happened?" Jay mumbled, asking Zane.

"Those master that captured us," Zane told Jay. "They stabbed you."

"Why?" Jay asked.

"It's my fault."

All four heads turned, seeing a new person in the doorway.

"I got everyone into this mess. I made a deal with a devil, and monster, and now he owns us. He makes us do his bidding, and now he's coming for you four."

The new face was young, no older than this mid-teens. He had longer black hair with a streak of green in it. His clothing was that of a peasant, beige top and bottoms coated in tears and dirt. His feet were bare. His face was covered in dirt, his emerald eyes dull and lifeless with his hair matted to the sides of it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Wu asked.

He looked up, looking at Dash.

"The man you were trying to reach," he whispered. "He wants you back, girl."

Dash shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"We leave in the morning," he said softly. "The others don't want the boy in blue. They said he wasn't important, and I was supposed to finish him off."

"You aren't going to, are you?" Jay asked, nervous.

"I'm not like them," the boy whispered, falling to his knees. "I can't kill, or even hurt anyone. I can get him out of here, though."

Jay looked up at Zane, then saw Wu and Dash moving towards them.

"Where would you take him?" Wu asked.

"I have a friend the other's don't know about, and he'd be able to take care of him and get him back to the Kingdom safely," the boy answered.

"What about everyone else?" Jay asked.

"They'll be taken to the master," the boy answered. "I can't stop the others."

"Take Jay and get him to safety then," Wu said.

"But Wu-" Jay started.

"You need to get out of here," Wu told him. "If you die, we would be down a man, and our fighting wouldn't be worth the cost. Cole will be awaiting your return. You can't tell him about our whereabouts."  
"But will you be Ok?" Jay asked.

"We'll be back in no time, Jay," Wu assured the master of lightning.

The young boy opened the door and walked inside the room. He lifted Jay into his arms, carrying him out of the cell. Jay looked back, seeing the worry and concern on his friends faces. The young boy locked the door, leaving the others behind as he walked with Jay in his arms.

"Pretend to be dead in my arms," the boy whispered quietly. "If the others think you're alive, we'll never get out of here."

Jay nodded. He was nervous and tensed, but managed to force his breathing to slow and his body to go limp in the boys arms. Jay kept his eyes closed, despite the fact that he didn't entirely trust the young boy carrying him. The boy seemed to be trustworthy, it was the people he was with that made Jay doubt himself and the young boy.

"Did you do the deed?" Jay heard Griffin's voice call out.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered.

"Dispose of him outside the camp," Griffin told him. "Make sure the others can't escape and find his body."

The boy nodded, continuing to the edge of the camp. He looked back before making a mad sprint for the otherside of the giant sand dune they lived behind. The boy slipped, sliding down the other side of the dune and land with Jay next to him, moaning.

"Are we safe now?" Jay moaned.

"The man lives not to far from here, no more than ten minutes," the boy answered. "I'll get you there, and he'll heal you and take care of you."

The boy helped Jay to his feet, only for him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

"I can't, I'm sorry," Jay muttered.

The boy helped Jay lay down, and pulled his shirt up. The boy winced, seeing red dots poking through the bandage around Jay's abdomen.

"You're bleeding again from all the moving around," the boy muttered. "We have to get you there and quickly."

The boy lifted Jay up, pulling him closer to his body. He walked through the wasteland, moving as fast as his legs could carry him. Jay moaned, his head rolling side to side as he grieved in pain from the wound on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred.

"What's your name?"

The boy was taken back by the sudden question, unaware that Jay was even conscious still.

"Oh, my name?" the boy asked.

"What is it?" Jay slurred.

"Morro," the boy answered. "My name is Morro."

"Why are you doing this, Morro?" Jay asked.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Helping me," Jay answered. "Why do you even care about me?"

"I don't want to see anyone hurt," Morro answered. "And, I mean, you and your friends back at camp, I've heard what you are all capable of. I know your friends would have tried to protect you if they could. If I let Griffin of Sky come for you, they wouldn't have given you mercy or even allowed you a chance before striking you down."

Jay zoned out, realizing how much this boy cared about him. It's almost like they-

Jay's world all of a sudden went dark.

" _Momma! Papa! Where are you!"_

 _A young brunette ran through his small house. The young boy was just with a friend to visit, and now his parents were gone._

" _Looking for someone?"_

 _The boy spun around, his eyes wide in terror. There was an older gentleman looking down at him. The boy screamed, turning and running through his house. He could hear the man running behind him, and then felt arms around his waist. The boy screamed, kicking and thrashing around in attempt to escape. The boy was carried out of the house near the edge of the Kingdom.  
_ " _Let me go!" the boy cried._

 _Tears streamed down the boy's face as they walked, screaming and crying for help as he was brought to the edge of the Kingdom Boundaries. No one seemed to notice him or be coming to his aid. He was alone, and about to be taken away._

" _Let him go!"_

 _The man spun around, seeing a small child running after them._

" _What are you going to do about it, runt?" the man taunted._

" _I'd listen if I were you," another voice said._

 _The man turned, seeing a girl with amber hair and knights armour behind them._

" _You wouldn't want to get on our bad side, now would you?" she asked, bounding a sword between her hands._

 _The man turned back to the little boy, seeing another younger man behind him._

" _So, let him go before we make you," the older boy sneered._

 _The man looked back and forth between them before dropping the brunette and running. The older girl chased after him as the others ran to check on him._

" _Are you Ok?" the youngest asked._

" _Morro, let me handle this," the older said. "What's your name, kiddo?"_

" _J-J-Jay," the young brunette stuttered, wiping tears from his cheeks._

" _Where are your parents?" the older man asked._

" _I don't know," Jay cried out._

" _I think I hear him over here!"_

 _The older boy and Morro exchanged glances._

" _Someone's coming," Morro cried out._

" _It's the royal guard," the older boy said. "We have to go."_

" _But what about Jay?" Morro cried._

 _Jay turned, watching Morro being dragged off by the older boy. They man eye contact before Morro disappeared, Jay's mind filled with the fear in Morro's bright emerald eyes. He turned as a guard ran over to him._

" _Are you alright, little one?" the guard asked._

 _Jay nodded as the guard lifted him into his arms._

" _Where are momma and papa?" Jay asked._

 _The guard looked behind him, seeing two other guards close behind him. He looked back down, seeing Jay's sapphire eyes flickering between them. One of the guards shook their head, signaling to the other not to say anything._

" _They'll be Ok, little one," the guard told them. "Let's get you somewhere safe."_

 _Jay nodded as he was carried off. He looked back over the guard's shoulder, seeing Morro's face peeking out from behind a house. His face was guilt ridden as he turned and disappeared again._

 _Jay arrived at a large house, seeing two little kids running around outside._

" _Mr Walker! A word!" the guard called out._

 _He set Jay down, taking his hand as the elder man walked over to them._

" _Yes sir, what's the matter?" he asked._

 _A woman came and took Jay by the hand, leading him away and giving the two adults a moment alone._

" _Jay's parents have been killed in a raid," the guard said softly. "They attempted to get away with him, but we stopped them. He's orphaned now, though."_

" _I'd be happy to take him in," the man smiled. "These two will be returning home soon, so he'll be welcomed with open hearts."_

" _Thank you, Mr Walker," the guard nodded. "We'll keep you updated on his status."_

 _The guard turned and walked over to his team. Jay turned, seeing the elderly man walking over to him._

" _Welcome to your new home, little one," he smiled._

" _But Momma and Papa?" Jay questioned._

" _They, aren't feeling too well," the man said softly. "You'll see them again, but until they feel better, you'll stay with us. Ok?"_

 _Jay nodded, tears filling his eyes. They lead him inside the house with the other two kids. Jay never saw his birth parents again. Only his adoptive ones who he called his parents._


	20. Chapter 20 - Wandering Spirits

_**Introducing, two uploads in one day! Mostly because I want to let you guys see this chapter badly. I've been waiting for it. I got a comment a couple chapters ago wishing a certain character was still alive. Your wish has partially come true. Heehee**_

Cole held the torch up as he walked down the caverns underneath the castle. He needed to find his way out, otherwise he would risk losing the King. The caverns were prone to cave ins, and they were always changing. Cole didn't know how many paths lead to an exit, or which ones even had an exit. Even if he found a way out, he also didn't know how far he would be from the castle he might might end up.

Cole yelled, jumping forwards and tumbling on the ground. He moaned, using his sword to push himself back to his feet. He turned, looking to see a pile of rocks and debris instead of the pathway that was once behind him. He sighed, knowing he might find himself trapped down there.

"You can't give up, Cole," he muttered to himself as he kept walking. "There has to be a way out of here. Kai needs you and so does Lloyd."

He looked up, seeing all these different markings along the section of the tunnel he had entered. He frowned, staring at one that appeared to be in crayon. He smiled, chuckling to himself, remembering how Kai once told him of the caves and how he left a "mark" in one of them. He looked up, flashing his torch over the wall to examine the images that covered the wall.

"Hieroglyphics," Cole uttered in awe.

The images covered the walls, showing different times in history leading back many centuries. One image showed a man with a spear fighting a creature that was undescribable to Cole. Another was multiple snake like creatures fighting against multiple people with pitchforks. Cole wandered down the cave, looking and examining every image his eyes laid upon. After several minutes of looking at the different images, his gaze rested on one that looked relatively new. It didn't have the faded pattern the others did, the paint marking it being reasonably bright.

"Is that?" Cole questioned.

The image was of a man, much more detailed than the others. He appeared to be a tall man, with many other around him. He noticed above them, a single thread with multiple charms tied around it.

"Are those," he muttered.

"Indeed they are."

Cole gasped, spinning and turning. He flashed the torch around, desperately in search for the source of the voice. He started shaking as the torch flickered out.

"Who's there?" he asked. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, child. I've been watching you."

Cole turned, looking but unable to find the source of the voice echoing around him.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

"No, I don't. What do you want from me?"

Cole felt his back against the wall of the cave, and he sank to the ground, shaking.

"Why can't anything normal ever happen to me?"

"Because you aren't normal," the voice answered. "You're special, in a talented way."

"I don't want to be special, I don't want to be different. I just want to be me. Can't I have that?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot assist you with that wish."

Cole looked up as a faint glow entered his view. He could see the faint outline of the glow, a friendly face shining back at him.

"Your majesty," he said quietly.  
"You know how I'm against all the formals, Cole."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's understandable. You always had to do it with my parents. It's natural for you now."

"How are you here?"

"I wander freely now. My spirit can travel anywhere. My parents left me for a new life while I chose the stay. I didn't want to leave without Kai."

"But he's-" Cole started.

"Stuck between your world and my world. I know."

"How did you know?"

"I can feel his presence, yet I cannot see him. If he were in either world, I would see him. We would be together again."

Cole nodded, looking down. He felt a tap on his shoulder, his gaze lifting to see his necklace slipped off from around his neck. The spirit held it in their hands, sliding a second charm on it; a water droplet. She looked down at him, smiling.

"This is my elemental pendant. Keep it close to yours, and I'll be here when you need me."

"But I need you now," Cole cried out.

"Do you?" she asked. "Or do you just want an easy way to escape here."

"I-" Cole stopped.

Was she right? Did he only want to use the easiest way out? Was he becoming that desperate?

"I mean," Cole muttered.

"When you truly need me again, I'll be there. Until then, keep heading the way your going. You'll make it out eventually."

Cole looked up, seeing her smile at him.

"I believe in you, Cole. You were always like a second brother to me. Remember that."

Cole watched her vanish before his eyes. He felt strength that he hadn't felt before. He looked down, seeing the droplet around his neck with his own pendant. All he could do was smile, hearing her voice echoing in his head; _When you truly need me again, I'll be there._

He turned, seeing a faint light further down the cave. He rested his hand on the wall, his eyes lighting up with hope as he started down the tunnel, his hand never leaving the wall. His smile grew as the exit grew and he realized he had found his way out. He stepped into the sunlight, seeing he was near the back of the palace gardens. He looked up at the sun, happy to see it again.

"Thank you." he muttered softly. "Thank you so much, Nya."

His hand wrapped around both of their pendants, now in their new home around his neck.


	21. Chapter 21 - Family

Jay woke up to Morro looking over him. Jay moaned, attempting to sit up but finding something strapped across his chest.

"Try not to move too much," a voice told him.

Jay didn't recognize the voice. He did remember that Morro was taking him to a friend to keep him safe and alive.

"How does it look?" Morro asked.

"Really bad," the voice asked. "He's lucky it's only wide, not deep."

"Can you help him?" Morro asked.

"Yeah, but he's lost a lot," the voice answered. "He's going to need some time to recover before being able to head home to the Kingdom."

Jay moaned, feeling pain in his stomach.

"I just got to stitch up this last one, and we'll be good," the voice said.

"Where are we?" Jay asked softly.

"In a cabin," the voice answered. "This is my home. The only part of this land with life, other than the Kingdom. No one knows of it, other than myself and Morro."

"Jay, I need to get back to the others, before they get suspicious and find out about this place," Morro told him.

Jay nodded. As Morro turned to leave, Jay reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Watch over my friends, and get them to safety in one piece," Jay muttered. "Please."

"I'll do my best," Morro smiled.

Jay watched Morro turn, grabbing his backpack on his way out. Jay felt an arm slip under his back.

"I'm going to help you sit up so I can bandage you up," the voice said.

Jay winced, slowly sitting up with the help. Then he saw the man for the first time. It was an elderly man, a set of glasses over his brown eyes. His white hair brushed neatly back over his head. He wore a white cloak with a black suit underneath.

"What's your name, child?" he asked.

"Jay," he answered. "Jay Walker."

"Well, Jay, my name is Doctor Julien," the man replied.

Jay lifted his arms as Julien wrapped a bandage around his abdomen.

"What happened to you?" Julien asked.

"I don't know," Jay replied quietly. "Morro said they stabbed me, and I fell unconscious. I don't know what happened though, I don't remember it."

"I see," Julien hummed.

Jay lowered his arms as Julien tied off the bandage.

"Ok, all done," Julien sighed.

He moved in front of Jay, smiling. Jay shifted on the table he realized he was on.

"Let's get you up and over to the couch," Julien smiled. "I'll get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Jay nodded. He slid off the table, stumbling and nearly falling. Julien caught him, steadying him on his feet.

"Be careful," he warned. "You're still hurt and I'm thinking you haven't been on your feet for a while."

"I don't think I have been," Jay replied absent-mindedly.

Julien assisted Jay to the couch in the next room over. Once Jay was settled on the couch, Julien turned and made for the kitchen.

"You say that this place, other than the Kingdom, is the only place with life?" Jay asked.

"Indeed," Julien nodded.

Jay watched him walk back in, a small tray with fruits Jay had never seen before on it.

"How is it, that through this entire wasteland, you find the only bit of life?" Jay asked.

"The thing is, I didn't find it," Julien answered. "I made it."

Jay looked up, confused. Julien set the tray down on the table in front of Jay, pulling a chair to sit across from him.

"How do you make such a thing?" Jay asked.

"Well, you see, I'm an inventor," Julien explained. "I create new devices, ways to enhance our ways of life."

"So, you created the life around us?" Jay asked.

"I planted it, yes," Julien nodded. "But, I created a machine too. In the cellar. It makes everything grow much faster that it normally would. Aging the trees, making the crops grow and produce their fruit at half the time, all year round."

"So, you have a everlasting food supply," Jay questioned.  
"Yes, I do," Julien sighed. "I've created so much, but lost even more."

"What did you lose? Surely you could create something to find it," Jay told him.

"I cannot, young one," Julien sighed, sitting forwards in his chair. "For what I have lost is not an what, but a who."

"Who did you lose? A pet?" Jay questioned.

"My son," Julien muttered. "I created the machine, hoping to create a wonderful world for him and myself after I lost my wife. It wasn't long after that he disappeared. I haven't seen him since, and I highly doubt he's even with us anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Jay muttered.

"It's not your fault, young one," Julien smiled. "In fact, you remind me of him."

"How so?" Jay asked.

"Brave, smart, curious about the world around him," Julien smiled. "I remember his pale blue eyes always wandered around, looking at every little detail."

Jay smiled, seeing Julien thinking back to the happy times.

"When he disappeared, I found a note on the door," Julien sighed.

Jay looked up, seeing Julien slowly rise and move over to a dusty desk in the corner. He pulled open a drawer, pulling out a stack of papers. He set most of them on the desk, then pulled out a small box. He blew the dust off it, then brought it over to Jay.

"This is all I have left of my little boy," Julien sighed. "Little tokens he left behind that day."

Julien opened the box with caution. He set the lid down and allowed Jay to peer inside at the contents.

"Go ahead, take a look," Julien smiled.

Jay glanced up at the elderly man, then carefully reached his hand in. He pulled out a small clay plate with a handprint imbedded into it. He set it on the table, looking it to see a small ball, and a small metal car. His smile faded as he set down the toys, lifting out a wrinkled, dirty and faded page with writing on it.

"That's the letter I found on the door when he disappeared," Julien muttered.

Jay looked up at the elderly man, then back down at the page to read it.

 _Doctor Julien,_

 _As you are aware, your son isn't with you anymore. We have him. Unless you want him back, you much surrender to the Kingdom under the treason of witchcraft and sorcery. If you refuse, your son will be sold off as a servant, never to be returned to you again._

 _It's your choice. You have five days to comply._

 _The Royal Guard_

Jay looked up, seeing the look on Julien's face.

"By the time I had reached the Kingdom, it was too late," Julien muttered. "My son was gone. I was banished, never to return because of my inventing. All it was, a way to pull with my heartstrings, make me believe that there was still good in this horrible world."

Jay looked back down at the letter, and noticed something clipped onto the back of it. A photo.

"What's this?" Jay asked.

"The guard gave it to me with the letter," Julien said. "It's the last time I saw him alive. He's got to be dead by now."

Jay looked at him, the pale skin, the pale blue eyes shimmering with hope and joy, the light blonde hair standing up, and the goofy grin on his face. Jay's eyes stopped when he saw the necklace. He couldn't believe who they were talking about.

"I know him," Jay looked up at Julien.

"How?" Julien asked.

"He's my friend!" Jay cried. "He and I, along with several others, have worked to save the Kingdom."

"Can you take me to him?" Julien asked.

Jay's smile faded, realizing where 'he' was.

"He's in trouble," Jay said. "He's with Morro and the others."

"How do we save him?" Julien asked.

Jay stopped, thinking about it for a couple minutes. He was supposed to be dead, and if he went after them, they could hurt the others.

"If you can get me back to the Kingdom, I can get the help we need," Jay said.

"But I'm banished," Julien cried. "I can't step foot in the Kingdom."

"I can change that," Jay grinned. "I just need to get to the castle."

Julien seemed unsure, but nodded with agreement to see his son again.


	22. Chapter 22 - Mission Disrupted

_**Just for those of you who haven't caught on yet, there are characters who are good in the show who are bad in this story and characters who are bad that are good. Just to make that clear. Enjoy!**_

Cole flinched in the sunlight, stepping out of the dark cave. He saw that he was entering the far side of the castle gardens. He looked around, trying to figure out the way back to the castle. He decided to just start walking and look for anything familiar. After a couple minutes, he heard the faint rumbling of a waterfall. Cole's pace quickened as he followed the sound. He pushed past some tree branches and bushes as he ran, stumbling on the odd root. Then he found the clearing he was looking for.

"Whoa," he muttered in awe.

He could see the castle, but it was also on the far side of the lake in front of him. The lake was huge, impossible to swim across with all his gear. He could see the sandy shore stretching around the lake, with a waterfall flowing into it from the northern side.

"It would take an hour to get around this," Cole groaned. "I don't have enough time."

Cole collapsed, a feeling in his gut telling him that it was hopeless. By the time he reached the castle, Lloyd and Kai would be gone. He had failed already. He hung his head in shame.

"You can't give up."

Cole jumped, looking up to see the spirit with him.

"Nya?" he questioned.

"My brother needs you, Cole," Nya pleaded. "Please, don't give up."

"But there isn't enough time," Cole explained to her. "I'd have to walk around the lake, and surely Kai and Lloyd don't have that long."

"Walk across," Nya told him.

"I can't walk on water!" Cole cried.

Cole stood up as Nya approached him, holding a hand out. Cole pushed her away.

"My father was right," Cole muttered. "I'm useless and nothing but a failure."

"Cole, that's not-"

"No, Nya," Cole whispered. "It's true. I can't do anything right."

Nya watched Cole as he started walking away. He only hope of seeing her brother again, had given up. (Song: The Reason by Hoobastank)

" _I'm not a perfect person_ ," Nya sang softly. " _There's many thing I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_."

Cole turned, looking back at Nya. She stepped towards him.  
" _I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_ ," she sang to him. " _A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_."  
" _I'm sorry that I hurt you_ ," Cole replied, moving towards her. " _It's something I must live with everyday_."

" _And all the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away,_ " Nya answered, taking his hand. " _And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear_."

Nya lead Cole out onto the water, his mind elsewhere as they stepped on the water, standing on top of it.  
" _I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_ ," they sang together. " _A reason to start over new, and the reason is you_."

They glided over the surface.  
" _And the reason is you_ ," Nya sang.

They danced, little ringlets of water forming after every step.  
" _And the reason is you,_ " Cole replied.

Nya was guiding him across the water with her powers.  
" _And the reason is you_ ," they sang together.

All from the necklace.  
" _I'm not a perfect person_ ," Cole sang softly. " _I never meant to do those things to you._ "

They landed on the other side of the lake, dancing and kicking up swirls of sand.

" _And so I have to say before I go_ ," Nya sang. " _That I just want you to know_."  
"I _'ve found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_ ," Nya sang, holding Cole's hands in hers. " _A reason to start over new and the reason is you_."  
" _I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know_ ," Cole smiled. " _A reason for all that I do and the reason is you_."

Nya smiled at Cole, then disappeared right in front of him. Cole looked around as the realization hit him. He was across the lake, in the flower gardens of the castle.

"When you have that charm, you have the abilities of the water element," Nya's voice echoed around him. "I'm here with you, even when you can't see me."

Cole smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Thank you, Nya," Cole smiled.

He looked at the castle, seeing one of the castle guards looking around with worry. He started running towards him, his left hand resting on his sword by his belt.

"Sir Cole!" the guard cried in relief. "You're alright."

"What's happened?" Cole asked.

"You disappeared, it's been several hours," the guard told him. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"I need to get to the King," Cole insisted.

"This way, come on," the guard told him.

They turned, running into the castle. Cole saw many of the other castle residents stop to stare at them. The servants and maids quickly went back to their duties while the guards whispered amongst themselves. Cole ran up the stairs towards Lloyd's room. He saw two guards standing watch outside.

"Sir Cole," they turned to him.

"Has anyone come in or out of this room?" Cole demanded.

"Only the doctor and the maids," one guard answered.

Cole pushed open the door, his heart racing. His eyes widened as his heart dropped.

"Put the castle under lockdown!" Cole shouted the order. "No one gets in or out!"

He turned to see the two guards run down the hall, shouting at the others. Cole collapsed to his knees, holding his head. He slammed a fist into the ground, startling another guard in the doorway.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" he asked.

Cole stopped, his face softening.

"We're going to find him, one way or another," Cole muttered.

He stood up, pulling his sword out. He spun around, slashing at the curtains. He panted, anger flowing through him. He failed, they all failed. He was gone.

Then Cole noticed the missing detail. The window was open.

"That's how," he muttered.

He walked up to the window, looking out at the castle yard. He could see a rope hanging from the window, and then over the walls. He looked down at the ground. He turned, darting for the door.

"Get everyone together at the main entrance," Cole ordered.

He ran past the startled guard, his footsteps pounding as he dashed down the hall. He jumped on the railing of the stairs, sliding down them before running out the door. The guards were shocked, having just been told to lock them and not let anyone out. Cole ignored their cries to return. He ran around the outside of the castle, seeing the rope hanging from Lloyd's room. He dug through the bushes underneath, searching for something.

"Sir Cole!" a man shouted.

Cole glanced up for a second, seeing his second in command, Dareth, at his side.

"You asked us to close the doors and lock them, not letting anyone in or out," Dareth cried. "Then you just run out before we can lock them!"

"I found it!" Cole cried.

Cole pulled a piece of paper from the bush, seeing the writing on it with a grin on his face.

"What is that?" Dareth asked.

"A clue," Cole turned to Dareth. "Let's get back inside."

"The only doors that are unlocked are the main doors," Dareth told him. "Once we're back in, they're locking them. They'll remain locked until your command to open them."

Cole nodded. The two bounded up the steps, into the castle. The doors swung shut, clicking and locking in place behind them. Cole looked to see most of the royal guard before him. He looked down, scanning the page in his hands.

 _Mistake,_

 _I ask you to bring me to Prince. His spirit is most vital to my freedom, and his friends are surely on their way by now. They know I can help him, but I will refuse to even release him unless my daughter surrenders to me again._

 _Also, make sure to dispose of the head guard. His father failed his mission and paid the price for it. Fail me, and you will not see the light of day again._

Cole looked up at Dareth.

"I need you to go to Wu's room, and find his atlas," Cole whispered.

"His room is forbidden for all but you," Dareth replied quietly.

"I'm ordering you to," Cole frowned. "He's not here, and it's vital."  
Dareth nodded, turning and running for the stairs. Cole turned to the guard before him.

"For those of you who don't know, the King was kidnapped in my absence," Cole started. "I was tricked and locked out of the castle. As of right now, the only clue we have as to King Lloyd's whereabouts is this note."

Cole looked up, seeing Dareth running back down, a satchel in his arms with books and maps hanging out of it.

"Until I return, the castle is on lockdown," Cole ordered. "No one comes in or out under any circumstances."

"Where are you going?" Dareth asked him.

"To find everyone else," Cole answered.

"By yourself?" Dareth cried in shock.

"True," Cole muttered.

He took the satchel from Dareth, pulling it around his shoulder.

"Ronin, you're with me," Cole shouted. "Unit one, set out to guard the city! Unit two, outside the castle grounds. Unit three, never leave the castle. Unit for will continue with their current mission, to be left undisturbed by the current situation. Everyone clear!"

"Yes Sir!" the whole guard shouted.

"Everyone is to report to Sir Dareth whilst I am gone, he is in charge! Dismissed!" Cole shouted.

Cole watched everyone leave except him, Dareth and Ronin. Cole sighed, turning to the two with him.

"Do you know what happened, Sir Cole?" Ronin asked.

"I believe so," Cole muttered. "The others are all in danger as well. That's why I don't want a whole group coming. If we take too many, we'll risk the element of surprise and being caught off guard. Travelling in a small unit is our best guess."

"Do you know what your up against?" Dareth asked.

"The master of Undead and Dark Magic," Cole told him. "It's also the person the others went off to find a couple nights ago."

"So, they could be in danger?" Dareth asked.

Cole nodded. Ronin and Dareth exchanged worried looks, then turned when there was a heavy pounding on the door.

"Who could that be?" Cole frowned.

Cole heard a shout from the scout towers along the walls. Someone shouting to open the door. Fast. Cole was the first to overcome his shock, pulling open the door to see a man carrying another in his arms. His eyes went wide, turning to the others behind him.

"Get the doctor here, now!" Cole ordered.

Dareth nodded, running out. Ronin looked confused as everyone started running around him. Cole took the man by the hand, leading him deeper in the castle.

"What about the mission, Sir?" Ronin asked.

"It's on hold until everyone is OK," Cole replied over his shoulder.

Cole allowed the man to lay the unconscious figure on the bed before grabbing a knife and tearing his top off. His skin was ghastly pale, freezing to the touch. His hazel coloured hair was flying in all different directions, some sticking to his face. His chest barely moved with the faint pulse.

"What happened?" Cole turned to the man.

"A friend brought him to me," the man behind Cole replied. "He was stabbed, and the rest of his group is behind held hostage by their master."

Cole frowned, turning to the man in confusion.

"Who's their master?" Cole asked.

"Aiden, the master of undead and dark magic."


	23. Chapter 23 - Learning Her Secrets Part 1

Cole sat across the room, silent with worry coating his features. He tried not to cry after the doctor came to examine Jay. The doctor said he couldn't do anything but restitch the wound. He would have to wait and see if Jay would recover or not. Jay was on his own.

Cole couldn't believe he let his friend go, knowing Jay was terrified of something like this happening. Jay knew going out there wouldn't have ended well. The others were all still out there, and had no way of communicating with the Kingdom. Not to mention that Lloyd's disappeared now too.

"Cole."

Cole looked up, seeing Dareth in the doorway. Dareth stepped into the room, taking a deep breath.

"You don't need to say anything," Cole muttered.

"It's important," Dareth said. "The man that brought Jay here, he knows where everyone is going."

Cole looked up, bouncing to his feet.

"Where is he now?" Cole asked.

"In the dining hall," Dareth replied.

"I need to talk to him," Cole urged. "Come on."

Dareth nodded, following Cole. They walked to the dining hall rather quickly. Cole paused in the doorway, hearing a voice inside talking to someone.

"I get it, you wanted to go back with them, but Morro let you with me!"

"That kid took me away from my owner. It's his fault the others are all being controlled."

"If we gave you back, it could be the end of the world."

"Master's daughter is going to be there, and I should have been with her. But no, you all have to mess every single little thing up."

Cole winced as the door creaked open. The man jumped, hiding something behind his back and turning to face Cole.

"Who are you talking to?" Cole asked.

Cole looked around the room as the man spluttered for words. The room was empty for all but him, the man and Dareth behind them.

"No one," the man replied.

"I heard another voice," Cole glared. "You can't lie to me."

Cole approached the man, who looked nervous.

"The gigs up, old man," a voice snapped. "Just turn me over."

Cole frowned, reaching behind the man, pulling a book from behind him.

"Who are you?"

Cole yelped, flinging the book back at the man.

"Cursed book," Cole shouted.

"I prefer the name Booker, but whatever," the book replied.

"Please, I can explain everything," the man pleaded.

"You better, because there's a lot going on here that I could have you locked up for," Cole glared.

"First off, Booker isn't mine," the man claimed. "Morro, the boy who brought your friend to me had him. He said it belonged to the master, and that if he found it, the world could end."

"Morro? Master?" Dareth questioned.

"Morro is this little kid, no older than his teens," the man replied. "He stole this book during a fight between elemental masters. Apparently, it came from a guy named Aiden. It's filled with spells and curses that could change everything about life as we know it."

"Aiden," Cole growled.

"When Aiden found out that Morro took the book, he cursed Morro and his friends, Skylor and Griffin, forcing them to obey his every command. Morro escaped the curse, but his friends weren't so lucky," the man shook. "He brought me the book when he brought me Jay. He told me that the book could never end up in the wrong hands, and to keep it save. He then told Jay that he would do what he could to protect his friends, but he couldn't do much. Then I learned my son is with them as well."

"Your son?" Cole frowned. "I know all of them very well. I don't believe any of them have said anything about having a father I haven't met."

"He might not remember me," the man sighed. "He was taken from me when he was only young."

"My owner never got to meet me because of you and that bratty kid," the book cried out in rage. "It's all your faults that the world is going to end now."

"Who's your owner?" Dareth asked.

"Aiden's daughter," the book replied. "I belong to her, yet I never got to meet her because I was taken and then she ran away."

"Dash?" Cole questioned.

"Well, that's her mother's nickname for her," Booker replied.

The room was silent for a moment.

"How did you know her name?" Booker growled.

"She told me," Cole answered.

"Wait, where is she?" Dareth asked Cole.

"With the others," Cole faded off, the realization hitting him. "She's on her way to her father!"

"You have to stop them!" Booker cried. "If she sees her father, she won't be able to control her emotions! Darkness will corrupt her and she'll kill everyone around her."

The room was silent, everyone's faces draining from colour.

"How do we stop them?" Cole asked.

"If she has me, I can drain any extra magic from her, keeping her safe," Booker answered. "If you can get me to her, we'll be safe."

"Do you know where she is?" Dareth asked.

"Heading to the dark island," Cole answered.

"We have very little time, then," Booker said. "We have to leave now."

"What about Jay?" Cole asked.

Cole looked behind him as Ronin ran around the corner.

"Sir Cole! Mr Walker is waking up and requesting you!" Ronin called.

 ** _Sorry its short. Ive had no time to write and this is all I have right now. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!_**


	24. Chapter 24 -Learning Her Secrets Part 2

_**I've been working hard on this, and I just want to thank Dasher girl for her support on her characters like Dash. Without her, this story wouldn't be the way it is, or nearly as awesome! Everyone should go and check her out for her awesome stories! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Zane could see that Dash was terrified. They were tied up and tossed in the back of a wagon. Griffin sat at the front, guiding two horses with Skylor beside him. Morro sat in the back with Wu, Zane and Dash, unable to look them in the eyes.

"So, is this really it?" Zane asked quietly.

"Jay is dead, Cole has no clue where we are, and who knows where anyone else is," Dash muttered. "What hope do we have?"

"Jay is alive," Morro mumbled.

Everyone turned to him, confused.

"I didn't kill him," Morro mutter quietly. "Not after I saved him years ago."

Dash, Wu and Zane all exchanged confused looks. They turned back to Morro, seeing him looking out the the desert behind them. He sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, you saved him?" Dash asked.

Morro turned back to them, sorrow in his eyes.

"Skylor and Griffin saved me when I was little," Morro said softly. "My parents were killed by bad people who were their rivals in the business. Skylor and Griffin rescued me from the same fate, but we didn't have the same luck with him. Jay was at a friends house, and he came home to one of the leaders in our house. After that, I got Griffin and Skylor to help save him, but the royal guard took him away from me. I hadn't seen him since then."

"Wait, your said "our house", meaning you both lived there," Zane frowned.

Morro nodded, sighing and looking away.

"He doesn't know this, he was too young to remember," Morro sighed. "He also had issues remembering people around him, other than mom and dad. He could never remember his brother, me."  
"You were Jay's brother," Dash looked shocked.

"That's why you couldn't kill him," Wu hummed.

"He is the only family I had left, and if I killed him, I would have wasted saving him when we were younger," Morro sighed. "The others know nothing of him, but if they did, I wouldn't be here either."

The group went silent for several minutes, taking in the new information. Jay and Morro were brother, and it explained why Morro was acting so nice towards them, why he spared Jay and even saved him, why he is watching over them. He cares about them and Jay.

"Are we going to my father?" Dash spoke up quietly.

Morro nodded. He looked up to see Dash's face go pale.

"Skylor can read your mind, and she could see that you were the one," Morro said softly.  
"The master of amber," Wu muttered.

"Yes, and Griffin is the master of speed," Morro nodded to Wu.

"And what about you?" Zane asked.

"I have no special power," Morro sighed. "Jay obtained our mother's, but I didn't get one."

"I believe otherwise," Wu said.

Morro turned to the elderly man, confused. He held out his hands, moving closer to the young boy. Morro watched Wu's hands, tied at the wrists, move to his top. Morro looked down, seeing a small piece of fabric that was different than the rest of the top. Morro reached up, picking at the threading around it. Dash and Zane watched in fascination as the fabric peeled away. Morro's eyes widened as he saw a small charm of a small twister sewn to the fabric.

"I've had this the whole time," he awed, looking up at Wu.

Wu nodded to him. Wu reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden chain. He handed it to Morro, who accepted it carefully. He pulled the charm loose from the fabric, threading it onto the chain before clasping it around his neck.

"I knew your parents very well," Wu nodded. "Once you said you and Jay were brothers, I clued into who you are. You, Morro, are the master of wind."

"But, I've never been able to control the wind," Morro said.

"You also never know you would be able to," Wu told him. "In time, you will learn to access and control your powers."

"If we have time to," Dash muttered.  
"Why is there an if?" Zane turned to her.

"If we are going to meet my father, we might not live to see the sun shine again," Dash told them. "My father is cruel and controlling. I ran away because he was forcing me to do his evil work. I couldn't do it, though."

"You're father might not believe it is you," Morro told her. "We knew it was you because Skylor could see it in your thoughts. You look nothing like he told us, and he doesn't believe we have the abilities we control."  
"What happens if he doesn't realize Dash is who she is?" Zane asked.

"We'll become his prisoners and slaves," Dash muttered.

"And if he does?"

"I'd rather not think of it," Dash muttered.

They went silent again. Morro looked ahead of them, seeing the water freezing, creating a path towards the darkened horizon. He knew there was only a couple seconds before they would never escape with their lives. He glanced over to the other three, then to Skylor and Griffin. He had a choice to make, and it could change his life forever. He could tell her the truth, and get them all killed, or keep his mouth shut and allow her and her friends to die at the hands of her father.

He made up his mind.

"I can't do this anymore."

Wu, Zane and Dash all looked up at him, confused. Morro stood up in the wagon, flexing his hands at his side. He took a deep breath, looking deep inside himself. He felt a new, untouched energy flowing through him. It flowed through his body, down his arms, and into his hands. He clenched his hands into fists, building up the power before flinging his hands open and sending off a blast of wind. The wagon flew to bits, the horses guiding them launched through the air and far into the water. Skylor and Griffin landed near the water, hit by a cresting wave. Dash flew to the right, Zane to the left and Wu behind where the wagon once was. Splinters and supplies littered the sand around them.

Dash covered her eyes with her arm, the whirlwind blowing sand straight into her eyes.

"What is that!" She cried.

She didn't hear and answer. She was frantic, looking around for anyone else in the sandstorm. All she could see was the tan colour of sand in the wind.

"Zane! Wu! Anyone!" she cried out.

"Dash!"

She turned behind her, seeing Wu behind her. He held out his cloak for her. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. He placed the cloak over her shoulder, sheltering her from the sand. She was terrified, unaware of what was happening. The storm died down, and Wu looked around. The scene around them was horrific. Parts of the wagon were scattered everywhere, Skylor and Griffin laid on the ground, staring at the source of the storm in shock. Morro stood in the middle of everyone, panting heavily. His eyes glowed a ghostly green as he stared in front of him.

"Morro! How could you do this to us!" Skylor cried. "We were your friends! We took care of you!"  
Morro turned to them, then to Wu and Dash. Dash looked horrified. The reason, she could see Zane behind Morro, a large sliver of the wagon wood embedding itself into his leg. Zane laid on the ground in shock. Morro turned to Dash.  
"Run! Get out of here before he comes!" Morro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Wu questioned.

"Aiden! He's coming! Kirra isn't ready, Wu! She can't control herself without her book! Julien has it! It's with Jay!"

Wu held Dash back, who look at Morro on the verge of tears. Skylor and Griffin slowly stood up, looking at Morro. Wu and Dash watched as Morro turned around to Zane. As he turned, a dark form appeared above the young blonde. Morro took a step back as Skylor and Griffin dropped to one knee.

"Looks like someone lost control of themselves."  
Wu saw the man, and instantly recognized him. He knew who it was, and was terrified to see him alive again. A dark cloak that shimmered a vibrant purple in the light cascaded from his shoulder down his back, resting in the sand around his feet. His eyes spark with hatred and evil in dark grey colour. His hands, covered by gloved that only revealed the tips of his fingers, ran along Zane's arm as he knelt next to the young boy.

"The master of ice, a Julien if I am correct," he muttered. "A great find, young warriors."  
"That's not all, master," Skylor spoke up.

The man looked up at the redhead as she moved towards him.  
"We found the one you were asking for," she told him.

The man followed Skylor's outstretched hand to where Wu stood with Dash in his arms.

"Wu, I see you are still up to your games," he nodded.

Wu didn't speak, only moving his hands around Dash, tightening his grasp on her. She locked eyes with the man, her heart sinking at his familiar gaze. She shook her head, unable to believe that he was before her again.

"Are you going to stand there, or say hello to your father?" he asked.

"You are no father of mine," she muttered. "You never have been. Not since you killed mother."  
"She had it coming, dear," the man snarled. "Now, come to me at once."  
"You have no control over me anymore, dad!" Dash snapped. "You can't control me!"

"You clearly have been away from home for too long," the man sighed, shaking his head. "You'll need to relearn how to behave."  
"Wu! Get her out of here!" Morro cried, running towards them. "Please, she needs to leave!"

"Morro! You dare to betray me!"

Morro spun around, seeing the man right behind him now. Morro looked up, the man towering over his small form. He gulped, stepping back as the man moved closer to him.

"You caused this mess, didn't you," the man growled. "You created issues for your friends, you disobeyed me and nearly cost me my daughter."  
"You didn't deserve her!" Morro snapped.

Morro gasped as the man's hand shot out, grasping his neck tightly. Morro struggled, attempting to take in a breath as his feet were lifted off the ground. He clawed at the hand around him, terrified of being strangled to death.

"No!"

Morro hit the ground with a thump, coughing as the sand swirled around him. He glanced behind him, seeing Dash and Wu gone in a swirl of leaves. He smiled, only for a moment before the man grabbed his shirt, hoisting him into the air again.

"You will pay for this, boy."

Morro gulped.

"You two, grab the master of ice and bring him with us! We'll have another visitor soon, and my daughter will come for all of them," the man ordered.

Skylor and Griffin nodded, running to Zane to bring him along. The man turned back to Morro, who looked terrified.

"I overheard you saying you know where he book is," he grinned. "With this Julien man. With Jay, is it not?"

Morro didn't speak, only looked away.

"You will tell me where it is, you will take me to it, and you will help me capture my daughter again," the man ordered. "Whether you like it or not."

The man snapped his fingers, and in a second, they had all vanished into thin air.


	25. Chapter 25 - Hope or Hopeless

Cole ran into Jay's room, seeing his pale and limp figure sitting up against a pillow. He looked up, his eyes dull. Cole didn't know how to react. He had sent his friend away, and he came back near death.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Cole asked softly.

Instead of replying, Jay gagged, leaning over the edge of the bed. Cole panicked, thinking Jay was about to throw up. He didn't, instead coughing in a merciless fit. He rolled back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Cole had a feeling that something bad happened

"Not too well, I would assume," Cole muttered.

"You have to find the others," Jay urged him. "Morro will help you."

Cole frowned. Jay said the same name the old man mentioned earlier.

"Who's Morro?" Cole asked.

"A young boy, the one who saved me," Jay muttered. "They were going to kill me."

Cole frowned. _Who is they? Why would they be trying to kill Jay? Where were the others while all this was happening?_

"Where is he? Where are the others?" Cole asked.

"Together," Jay mumbled. "On the dark island."

Cole's heart skipped a beat. Why did it have to be the dark island of all places.

"Is there anyone else with them?" Cole asked. "Are they hurt? In danger?"

There was no response.

"Jay?"

No response.

"Jay!"

Cole shook the boy on the bed. His face was pale, the spark in his eyes was gone. The colour faded to a dull grey. Lifeless.

"No," Cole whimpered.

He hugged Jay tightly as Ronin, Dareth and Julien stood in the doorway.

"You can't leave me, not yet," Cole cried, holding Jay tightly. "Please! Come back!"

Dareth looked to Ronin, then back to Cole. He stepped into the room, moving beside the bed. He placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, feeling the knight shaking.

"Come on, Cole," he said softly. "We can't do anything to save him."

Cole looked up at Dareth, wiping his tears away.

"The boy's right, ya know," Ronin added from the doorway. "The most we can do for him is find the ones who did this to him and avenge him."

Cole nodded, slowly releasing Jay from his arms. He shakily stood up, watching as Dareth closed Jay's eyes. Cole bit his lip, holding back tears. He'd only known Jay for a year, but with everything they'd gone through, it felt like much longer.

"Are you going to be Ok?" Ronin asked him.

"I need a couple minutes," Cole replied quietly. "You know where to find me if you need me."

Cole turned, walking out the door. As he passed Julien, he could see the elderly man felt bad about the loss, but Cole didn't say a word. Instead, he paused, a voice whispering in his ear.

"Take the charm."

Cole turned, seeing an empty space beside him. He looked back into the room, seeing Dareth and Ronin discussing the next moves. Cole stepped back into the room, causing them to turn back to him. They watched him as he moved to the bed. He reached around Jay's neck, unclasping the necklace and holding it up.

"Is that one of the elemental charms?" Dareth asked.

Cole nodded. He held the charm in his hand, the chain hanging off the side.

"How many more are there here?" Ronin asked. "Who else has one?"

"Well, Jay had one," Cole said softly. "Zane has one, Kai and Nya both had one, and myself."

Ronin frowned, "The prince had one?"

Cole nodded.

"Which one?"

"A flame."

"The one Lloyd had been wearing?"

Cole nodded.

"We need to find them, now!" Ronin shouted.

Cole watched in confusion as Ronin ran for the doorway.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"I know a way we can get them back, we just need everyone back in one piece," Ronin turned to Cole. "Come on!"

Cole glanced at Dareth before the two ran out after Ronin.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"There's a place in the far corner of the old Kingdom, a place called the Temple of light," Ronin told him.

"I thought that place was a myth," Dareth cried.

"It was supposed to be, but so were the masters and we have had four in our midst for over a year," Ronin retorted.

"Point taken," Dareth replied.

They burst out the door, startling everyone around them. Ronin ran straight to the stables, ordering for them to prepare a horse and carriage for them.

"Wait, how are we supposed to bring them back?"

"The Temple is a place where your elemental powers would be at the strongest," Ronin told him. "The spirits of each master are still connected to the charms, and you can use them to call upon them. With all five of the charms, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Ice, and at least one living master, we can revive them."  
"But how do we reach them?" Cole asked. "We don't know where Zane is, and Lloyd still has the Fire charm."

"I know."

Cole turned to the voice, seeing Julien standing several feet from them.

"I've been there before, and I can take you to them," Julien replied. "And, I want to see my son again. I'll do anything to see him."

Cole nodded, turning to Dareth.

"I need you to stay here," Cole told him. "If anyone comes back, there's a falcon in Mr Wu's room. Give him a note and tell him to find us. He'll get the message to us one way or another."  
"How do you know?" Dareth asked.

"He's done it before," Cole smiled. "Trust me, Dareth."

Dareth nodded. He turned, moving back towards the castle. Cole turned as Ronin helped Julien onto the carriage. He turned to Cole, holding out a small bag.

"It's best you keep the charms hidden while we're not in the castle," Ronin told him softly. "If what everyone is saying about this guy is true, we don't want anyone else to know about your abilities."

Cole nodded. He took the bag, dropping the Lightning charm in before reaching up to take his off. As he pulled it away, Ronin grabbed his wrist, looking at the charms.

"The water and earth charms?" he questioned. "How did you-"

"Nya gave me hers," Cole whispered softly. "After Kai's spirit returned, she gave me hers and she's been protecting me."  
Ronin nodded, slowly releasing Cole's wrist. Cole dropped the charms in before tying the bag closed. He tied it to his belt, next to his sword. He looked up as Ronin climbed on the carriage, and then pulled himself up.

"Ready to go?" Ronin asked.

Cole nodded. As Ronin went to urge the horses to move, he paused, a bright light flashing before them. A light that could change everything.

 _ **I apologize for my long absence, but there's been a lot going on for me right now. But yes, I'M ALIVE! This and my other story will continue and I will finish them, but uploads will be scarce as they are now. I have too much going on, with holidays right around the corner, and then exams and applications for University being due and all this other stuff. (Yes, I'm applying for University). I still plan to upload as often as I can, but I can't make promises on when it will happen, just know it will happen eventually.**_

 _ **Until next time, goodbye!**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Lost and Found

Zane moaned, slowly waking up with a large pain in his head. He looked around, finding himself locked in a dark cell. He looked around, hoping to see something, and luckily, there was a small lantern in the corner casting a small amount of light.

"Are you awake?"

Zane looked around, then noticed the small silhouette of a boy in the corner.

"Morro?" he questioned.

"So, you are awake," Morro answered, moving towards Zane.

"Where are we?" Zane asked softly.

"The Dark Island," Morro said quietly. "In _his_ castle."  
Zane quickly sat up, panic erupting inside of him. He looked around the cell, searching for anyone else with them.

"Where are the others?" Zane asked.

"Wu and Dash escaped, but Griffin said that someone else was on the way," Morro said softly. "I don't know who, and I don't want to know who."

"I think that as long as it's not Dash, we'll be fine," Zane sighed.

"No entirely," Morro muttered.

Zane looked up, confused for a moment. Morro sighed, looking up at the door.  
"I heard them saying something about royalty," Morro whispered. "I don't know who, but it can't be good."

The room was silent as Zane thought about it. Who could they be bringing here?

"Lloyd," he gasped.

Morro nodded to him.

"But how? He was with Cole in the castle and-" Zane cut himself off.

Morro and Zane both stared at the door as footsteps approached them. They both watched the door as it swung open and someone was thrown in. Zane was horrified and unable to move at the sight before him. He looked up at Morro who simply looked ashamed. Zane had to do something, otherwise they were all done for.

* * *

Cole looked up as the light faded to see Wu with Dash in his arms. She looked up to him, and then frantically looked around. Cole stepped down off the wagon, confused.

"What in Ninjago just happened?" he questioned.

"We were ambushed," Wu told him.

"He has Zane! We have to go back for him! We can't leave Zane with him!" Dash cried.

She ran to Cole, shaking him violently. Cole took her by the shoulders, pinning her arms at her side.

"Calm down, Dash," he told her.

Dash seemed shaken yet unfazed by Cole's words. He looked back to Wu, who looked around them.

"Where's Jay?" he asked.

Cole choked, unable to speak for a moment. He didn't want to think about him, not after what had just happened.

"He-" Cole muttered, stumbling for words. "He's no longer with us."  
"I see," Wu said softly.

"But We think we have a way to save him," Ronin said from the wagon. "And Kai too."

"How can you possibly bring everyone back to life?" Dash questioned.

"The Temple of Light," Ronin said.

"How do you know of that place?" Wu asked, his tone darkening.

"Sir, I know of a lot more than you realize," Ronin replied. "I was an assassin at one point before being hired for the royal guard."

"Well, how do you plan on getting there?" Wu asked.

"I know a way there," Julien said softly. "There's a secret cavern between our world and his. It's dangerous, but it's our only chance."

"Alright, but we're coming with you," Wu said. "You haven't dealt with this threat before, and you'll need as much help as you can get."

Cole nodded. He looked, seeing Dash nervous.

"Are you coming?" Cole asked her.

Dash nodded, stepping onto the carriage. Cole climbed on after her and then they were off. Cole, Dash, Wu, Ronin and Julien, off into no mans land with the risk of never returning.

 _ **Now, before anyone says anything, I apologize for it this chapter being so short, but I've had so much going on lately that I just wanted to get something out. There will be more soon, hopefully sooner rather than later.**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Approaching Danger

Julien opened the door to his house, allowing everyone inside before closing and locking it behind them. Wu held a lamp which was their only source of light, seeing that they had travelled all day, and now the sun had set, leaving them in darkness.

"Which way?" Wu asked him.

Julien held out his hand, asking for the lamp. Wu simply gave it over to the elderly man without a question. Julien then proceed to lead the group deeper into the house without saying a word. The group followed him just as silently. The only voice that was heard was when they stopped.

"Is this it?" Ronin asked.

"Indeed," Julien replied.

Julien reached up, taking a ring of keys of a hook to the left of the door. The door had a line of locks down the side of it, multiple kinds. It made Cole shiver, just thinking about what could be on the other side that was so dangerous.

"Why are there so many locks on the door?" Cole asked.

"This is a gateway into the Underworld," Julien replied. "I was put here to guard it."

"The Underworld?" Cole questioned.

"It's the place where the baddest of the bad end up going," Wu told him. "Worse than the dungeon in the castle."

"Why would someone want to break into it then?" Cole asked.

"Not break in," Julien shook his head. "Break out."  
Cole and Dash exchanged worried looks.

"When someone is executed by the royal guard for a crime or as a punishment, they end up going here," Wu told him. "It's very dangerous to go beyond this door, and even harder to get out."  
"I will wait here to guard it," Julien told them. "My son will know the combination to get out on the way back."

"And if we can't find him?" Ronin asked.

"You better hope you do, otherwise you can't come back," Julien told them. "He and I have been the only ones other than the royal family to have entered into this world. No one else knows the code out but him."  
"Well, we best get to him quickly," Wu said.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Julien nodded.

He unlocked the door, opening it. Inside, a swirling portal awaited them. Wu stepped through first, with Dash at his side. Ronin was close behind them, which only left Cole. As he was about to take a step through, Julien took his hand.

"Don't forget these," he said softly.

Julien passed Cole the small burlap bag from the castle. Cole opened it slightly, seeing that the lightning, earth and water charms were still inside it. He looked up at Julien and smiled.

"Keep them close," Julien said softly. "There are a lot of people in that world that will do anything to get them. They are far more powerful than you realize, and they are the key to reviving your friends. Do not, under any circumstances lose those. Otherwise, your journey would have been for nothing."

Cole nodded, tying the strings of the bag to his belt. He looked up and nodded to Julien.

"Thank you," Cole said softly.

"Good luck, Cole," Julien replied. "Be careful, and bring my son back with you. Please."

"I will do my best," Cole smiled.

With that, Cole turned and stepped through the portal. The world around him swirled, and then he saw the others in front of him. He looked around, seeing the world they were in was dark with lanterns glowing around them.

"What is this place?" Cole asked, looking around.

"Travellers, I presume?" a voice called.

They all turned, seeing an older man walking towards them. Cole saw him and his heart sank as he looked away from him.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Ronin asked, frowning. "And so friendly towards us."

"There is nothing to fear about me," the man replied. "I'm a reformed man, nothing like the man who was sent here."

"What is your name?" Wu asked.

"Lou Brookstone."

Cole looked up, his fear becoming reality as the man locked eyes with him. His eyes went wide as he realized who was before him.

"Son?"

Cole stepped away, standing behind Wu.

"Is that you, son?" Lou questioned.

"Leave me alone," Cole muttered.

Wu turned to Cole, worried about how he was acting.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Wu asked.

"Are you Cole's father?" Ronin asked him.

"Cole?" Lou questioned. "Did you change your name?"

"You never gave me a name," Cole turned to him. "I was given a new one by the King and Queen, who took care of me."  
Lou looked at Cole with confusion.

"Let me make it up to you, son," Lou said.

"Stay away from me," Cole hissed, moving away from his father.

"But son, I was trying to protect you from the mistake your mother made," Lou said.

Cole watched his father's eyes flick to the bag around his belt. Cole's hands went straight to the bag, holding it tightly.

"What's in the bag, son?" Lou asked.

"Nothing for you," Cole replied, backing away.

"Cole!"

Cole turned, seeing Dash, Wu and Ronin being backed into a corner by a group of stone like men. He turned back as his father grasped his arm tightly. Cole's instincts kicked in as he spun around, twisting his arm free from his father's grasp before punching him in the gut with the other. He turned to run to his friends help, only for his father to grab his left ankle. Cole stumbled, unable to catch himself before he fell to the ground. He spun around, immediately kicking his father in the face out of fear as his father tried to pull him back. Cole scrambled to his feet, looking up to see his friends weren't there. He frantically looked around, hearing his father laughing behind him.

"Look who's all alone again."

Cole spun around as his father slowly got to his feet. He stepped away from him, but with every step he took, his father took another closer. Cole's heart pounded in his chest, memories flooding back to him of his childhood before being rescued.

"You can't hurt me anymore," Cole muttered.

"You are still a fool," Lou chuckled. "A weak, pathetic, little excuse for a man who thinks he's something when he's nothing."

"I am something!" Cole snapped.

"You can believe all you want, but you are not, and never will be something," Lou smirked.

"Liar!"

Cole's arms swung out, pulling the earth out with it. Lou stumbled backwards as two giant pillars appeared where he stood moments before. Cole looked up at them, terrified for a moment. He slowly backed away, before turning and running as fast as he could.

"You'll never get out of here, son! I will find you, and you will regret coming here!"

Cole never looked back, terror controlling him as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, where the others were, or how he was going to find anyone. All he knew is that he wanted out of there. Now.


	28. Chapter 28 - Split Apart

Wu pulled Dash with him as Ronin lead the way, running as fast as they could. Dash kept looking behind them, hoping Cole would appear but he never did. They had left him behind, alone to face his father. Dash never realized what Cole went through with his father, and how much he had changed since then.

Dash tried to catch her breath once the three ducked into a small cavern.

"We have to go back for Cole," Dash said.

"There's no way," Ronin told her. "That's asking for a death wish."

"But-" Dash started to argue.

"It's too dangerous, Dash," Wu said firmly.

"He has the charms, though," Dash told him. "We need them."

Ronin and Wu exchanged worried looks, then turned back to Dash.

"I'll go find him, but you are staying here with Wu, Dash," Ronin told her. "I know you can fight, but this is too dangerous for us to travel as a group. If Cole's been captured, they'll be looking for us."

Dash nodded, sinking to the ground and leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. Ronin peeked out of the cavern before turning back to them.

"Stay hidden, I'll be back shortly," he told them.

Then he ducked out of the cavern. Dash looked at Wu with a worried expression. She just hoped that Cole would be alright.

* * *

Zane brushed the blonde locks out of the boy's eyes that remained locked on the floor with a dull gaze. He listened to Morro pacing back and forth behind him in the cell, thinking of a way out. The boy knew the building inside and out, and was trying to figure out an escape route and fast.

"What do they want with me?"

Zane was taken back by the sudden vocal presence before him. The boy seems lifeless moments before, but had now locked eyes with him.

"I don't know," Zane shook his head.

"Power."

Zane shifted, turning to see Morro looking at him.

"The four elements of fire, ice, lightning and earth combined will create ultimate power, and he knows it," Morro said. "Kai's spirit is within Lloyd, and I sense that he placed a spell on them. It's not harming them, just weakening the bond. Before, the two spirits were fighting for control, but now Kai's spirit is at rest with the spell."

"Is Kai going to be Ok?" Lloyd asked softly.

"As long as we can get out of here before anything else happens, yes," Morro nodded.

"And if we don't?" Zane asked.

"None of us will get out of here," Morro replied grimly. "Ever."

* * *

Cole collapsed to the ground, exhaustion taking over. He had been running for who knows how long and he couldn't run anymore. He knew it was going to cost him, but he needed to get away from his father. He needs to find his friends and get out of this world before he loses the charms, or his friends.

Cole sat up, looking around and taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small, abandoned village like area. Except it wasn't abandoned, since he could hear voices around him. He didn't know if they would be friendly voices, he only knew it meant people. For his own safety, he decided to avoid them at all costs.

He got to his feet, slowly moving around while trying to avoid being spotted. He peered around a corner, looking around to see if anyone was there. No one. He continued, watching for anyone around him, but even though he heard voices, he saw no one.

"This is so strange," he muttered to himself.

"Your telling me."

Cole spun around, startled. He saw a serpentine like creature approaching him. Cole gulped, slowly backing away.

"Why would a Royal Guard like you be in a place like this?" the snake questioned. "Unless your living and on a mission, in which case, you must be either lost or insane."

"Look, I don't want to cause trouble," Cole replied nervously. "I'm just looking for someone."

He flinched as he backed into something, or rather, someone. They grabbed his arms, holding him in place. Cole struggled, fighting to escape their grasp but couldn't get far as once he got an arm free, it was instantly trapped again. He wouldn't give up as he tried to find any route to escape their clutches.

"Let him go!"

Cole watched as the snakes ran, terrified. He looked at them confused, trying to figure out why they were running. He turned around, seeing a familiar face behind him. Only, instead of being overjoyed, he was lost and confused.

"What just happened?" Cole asked.

"This place is not safe for you, for me, or for anyone else," she told him. "We need to find them and get out of here."  
She ran to him, taking his arm and leading him away.

"How are you here?" Cole asked her. "How are you holding onto me?"

She turned to him, looking him in the eyes.

"This is a world of spirits, Cole," she told him softly. "Spirits live here, whether they are good or bad. Normally it's bad."

"But why are you here?" Cole asked.

She pointed at the pouch with the charms.

"My spirit is still attached to my element," she told him softly. "No one can know you have those, or that you and I are connected to them."

"Why?"

"If they can get their hands on them, they can control us, control Jay, anyone attached to the necklace," she told him.

Cole looked down at the pouch, the realization of how dangerous it was to have with him, and why they weren't on and visible. He looked up as Nya took his hand, looking at him.

"We have to move," she told him softly, the urgency in her voice worrying him.

"What's happening?" he asked, worried.

"Nowhere is safe," she told him, taking his hand. "The long we are in the open, the more likely we will be found. Come on."

Cole nodded, following after her. They rounded a corner and collided with someone. Cole looked up, panicked at first but relieved to see it was only Ronin.

"Sir Cole, you are alright," Ronin sighed in relief.

"Indeed," Cole nodded.

Ronin's eyes shifted to Nya, and he dropped to one knee.

"Your majesty, I didn't know you were present," he said quickly.

"Ronin, please, this is not the time or place," she told him.

"My apologies," Ronin nodded.

"Where are the others?" Cole asked.

"Hidden away for now," Ronin replied.

"We can't stay here too long, we are already in enough danger as it is," Cole told him. "Take us to them, and we need to keep going to the exit."  
Ronin nodded, turning around and leading them off in a new direction.


	29. Chapter 29 - Captured

Cole looked up, seeing a giant fortress before them. They found the portal out moments after meeting up with the rest of the group. Now Cole, Wu, Dash and Ronin stood in the shadows before the looming fortress. Dash shivered, thoughts running through her head about the past here. Cole put an arm around her, remembering that he had friends inside, and it was up to him to find them to save the ones he had already lost.

"Alright, so that's the place we need to get into," Ronin questioned.

"Yes," Dash nodded. "And it doesn't help that inside, this guy has an army of dark-creatures lurking around that could appear and attack us at any moment."

"Thanks for the pep-talk," Cole rolled his eyes.

"We must be careful when inside," Wu warned them.

"Do we know what this guy wants with the King?" Cole asked.

Dash shook her head, showing that she was unsure. Ronin simply shrugged his shoulders. Cole looked to see a worried expression on Wu's face.

"Wu?" he questioned.

The others all turned to look at the elderly man as he let out a soft sigh.

"There is a legend, that when the four powers used to create this land are formed together, they will create a power that is stronger than the powers of creation and destruction combined," Wu told them, his voice quiet. "I fear that this man is trying to create that."

"What are the four elements he needs?" Dash asked.

"They are the ones of the Golden Weapons, which were destroyed years ago, in fear they would be used for evil purposes," Wu replied. "The elements of fire, lightning, ice-"

He stopped, looking up at Cole as the Master of earth spoke up.

"I think I get the picture," Cole muttered. "He needs the four powers of the Kingdom Guardians, which are Kai, Zane, Jay and myself. But Kai is a lost spirit, Jay is dead, and we don't even know where Zane is right now."

"Inside the fortress," Wu replied. "I can sense his elemental presence inside."

"And Kai was with Lloyd when we last saw them," Ronin added.

"And Jay's spirit should still be attached to his charm," Dash added. "Which you have, Cole."

"Which leaves my element and spirit," Cole sighed.

"Of course, our best option would be to get everyone out of there and back to their mortal bodies," Wu told them. "But we'll be lucky to get ourselves out of their in one piece."

"So what's our plan, then?" Ronin asked.

"We get in, see if we can find Zane or Lloyd, avoid contact with the enemy at all costs, and get out if a threat arises," Wu told them. "Especially since Cole is with us, and he holds the final keys."

Cole nodded, the realization of the danger he was in becoming more evident with every passing second. Wu turned, looking back at the fortress in silence.

"Are you three ready for this?" Wu asked them. "One wrong move could cost us the world."

"It's my duty to protect the world," Ronin replied.

"As I'll ever be," Dash muttered.

"Let's find our friends, and get them out of here," Cole grinned.

* * *

Lloyd glanced over at Zane, worried about their situation. They hoped that their friends would come to save them and get them back home where it would be safe, but at the same time, they knew that is their friends come and something were to go wrong, it would mean the end.

Zane and Lloyd sat waiting in two small chambers, each separated by a glass wall. There was another chamber on Zane's right, and one to Lloyd's left. Lloyd was still exhausted from the weakening spell, which worried Zane even more about the young boys condition.

"Zane?" Lloyd spoke up.

"Yes, Lloyd?" Zane replied softly.

"If the others come, do you think they will be able to save us?" he asked quietly.

Zane was silent, thinking about how to respond. He knew the odds of them all getting out of there was slim to none, but he couldn't let Lloyd give up. At the same time, there was a chance that with their powers, they could get out. Only if the others could each them to begin with.

"I'm sure they will do everything they can to get us out of here," Zane nodded, trying to sound reassuring.

Lloyd simply nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. His face disappeared into his knees. The boy whimpered, shaking only slightly but enough to tell Zane he was crying. Lloyd was losing hope, and Zane didn't know what he could do about it.

Both boys immediately looked up when a door was thrown open. They quickly looked down, avoiding eye contact as the Master of Undead walked in.

"Well, fellas," he grinned. "It won't be much longer. Your friends have arrived on the island and within the hour, they will be in my clutches."

Zane noticed Lloyd curling up out of his eye. Lloyd was losing hope, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. The man walked up and stood in front of Lloyd's chamber. He knocked on the door, startling the boy and causing him to look up.

"Soon your friends spirits will belong to me, and so will their powers," the man grinned.

"You won't get away with this," Zane growled.

"Oh really?" the man turned to Zane, grinning. "Who's going to stop me? Surely not you or your pathetic friends."

Zane glared, despite knowing the man was most likely correct. He had to show bravery and courage to keep some hope for Lloyd. He was the only one stopping the young boy from completely losing hope, and he wasn't about to surrender to the darkness.

"They will stop you," Zane told him. "You wait and see. They're stronger than you think."

The man simply laughed, turning and walking out the door. Zane looked over at the young boy, seeing it was too late. Lloyd's eyes were glued to the floor, a dull look of defeat.

* * *

Cole looked up from his hiding place as Dash joined him.

"Anything?" he asked.

Dash shook her head, looking defeated. Wu insisted that he and Ronin go ahead of them to scout, but they had yet to return.

"I really don't like this," Cole told her. "They've been gone for almost twenty minutes. They should have been back by now."

"So, what do we do then?" Dash asked him.

Cole was about to respond when a piercing siren went off. They both panicked, the screeching noise way to close to them. Everything went silent before a voice echoed around them.

"The target is on the island. Find him and bring him to me at once!"

Dash and Cole locked eyes, terror running through them.

"Do you think Wu and Ronin were spotted?" Dash asked.

"No, but have been," Cole cried.

Dash yelped as Cole pushed her away, then cried out in pain. Dash turned back, seeing an electrified net on top of Cole.

"Cole!" she cried.

"Go! Find Wu! Hurry!" Cole cried to her.

Dash turned and ran, glancing back for a moment before disappearing.

Cole looked up seeing these creatures approaching him. Cole struggled against the rope, earning himself shocks after every touch. They hurt, but he didn't want these creatures anywhere near him. They were like creatures from someone's nightmare. They were mostly black, demonic creatures with dagger like talons, their teeth sharp and pointed, jutting out in random directions. Their eyes were a vibrant red with a black slit as a pupil, staring at their prey with intent. Large, folded wings rests against their backs, shifting with every movement. They didn't speak, only making growling and hissing noises like animals.

With a sharp movement, the net was scooped up with Cole inside. Cole winced as the shocks of electricity hit him with each new hint of contact. Everything swirled around Cole as he was lifted into the air, still trapped in the net. He was unable to find his voice through the fear that controlled him, not even to cry out in fear.

He just hoped that the others would reunite and that Dash would be safe.


	30. Chapter 30 - Fight for Freedom I

Dash ran as fast as she could, terrified someone was chasing after her. She tripped on a root, falling and feeling the pain in her knees and hands. She pushed herself up onto her knees, looking at her hands which were marked up with a mix of dirt and blood. She heard someone coming her direction quickly through the trees. She tried to get to her feet, but once she took a step, pain shot up her leg from ankle and collapsed again. She cried out from the pain, looking down to see her ankle mangled, swollen and badly bruised.

"Dash!"

She looked up, seeing the people coming towards her were Wu and Ronin. A sense of relief washed over her as she smiled through the pain.

"Where's Cole?" Wu asked.

"They found us, and took him," Dash replied. "I ran, but I hurt my ankle."

Wu looked down, seeing the condition of her ankle. He sighed, looking up at Ronin.

"It's definitely broken," Wu said.

"What do we do?" Dash asked. "Cole's in danger."

Wu looked up at the Fortress, then turned to Ronin.

"We need to stop him, but we can't leave her here," Ronin said.

"I know," Wu mumbled. "I just don't know what we can do."

Dash sighed, shifting on the spot. Wu turned to her, then frowned.

"Dash, what's that?" he asked.

She looked down, noticing a small burlap bag at her side. She frowned, picking it up.

"It's the bag Cole put the charms in," Ronin claimed. "How do you have it?"

Dash shrugged, "he must have slipped it to me before I ran."

She pulled it open, curiosity getting the best of her. All three of them watched in awe as two blue auras floated from the bag and began swirling around them. The two auras swirled around as the outlines of two familiar faces appeared before, a faint blue glow surrounding each of them.

"How in Ninjago?" Wu questioned.

"Wu?" one questioned.

"This can't be real," Ronin shook his head in disbelief.

Dash looked down, her hand pulling out the lightning, earth and water charms. The lightning and water each glowed a faint blue colour.

* * *

Cole winced as he hit the floor. He scrambled back as the creatures encircled him. His eyes darted around, watching the creature closing in on him.

"Stand down, my pets," a voice boomed.

Cole watched each of the creatures back away, revealing an older man walking towards him. A cloak fell over his shoulders. Cole pushed himself back, trying to keep a distance from this man in fear of who it was. In response, the man shot an arm out with a hand covered in a purple aura. Cole felt cold rings around his wrists and ankles, only to look down and see he was being held in place by the man's magic.

"What do you want from me?" Cole cried out in fear.

The man walked towards him, kneeling next to the knight.

"I want power," he hissed. "The ultimate power to control this pathetic world. And your element will give it to me."

He looked down, examining Cole, then looked back up with a frown.

"Where are the charms?" he questioned.

Cole held back a sigh, knowing they were safe.

"Tell me!"

Cole gasped as the man's hand wrapped around his neck, choking him.

"I don't know," Cole choked out.

The man threw him onto the ground, smashing his head against the ground. Cole's vision blurred from the impact. He moaned.

"Well, I guess you can just stay here then," the man said. "I won't need you until I have the charms anyways."

Cole looked up, his vision focusing enough to watch the creatures flee out the door with the man. He turned back and smiled at Cole.

"I'll see you again, my little friend," he smirked.

The door slammed shut, leaving Cole in darkness. His head pounded, his eyes ached and he felt sick to his stomach, but all he could think about what Dash. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she caught?

"I've got to find a way out of here," Cole muttered to himself.

"In case you haven't noticed, there isn't one."

Cole tensed up, his eyes going wide. He looked around for the room before realizing it was pointless. He couldn't see anything no matter what he tried.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Cole frowned. He didn't know if he could trust this person, especially since he couldn't see them. He didn't know whose side they would be on.

Cole jumped, feeling something touch his arm. He tensed up, staring at the darkness where he thought the person might be.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you."

Cole shifted, relaxing himself but still staying alert. He could never be too safe.

"I'm Morro."

Then it hit Cole. I did know who this was. This was the boy who took Dash's book. This was the kid who saved Jay's life. This was the kid who knew Julien. This was the one who Jay said would help him save the others.

"Where are the others?" Cole demanded.

"Whoa, hold on," Morro cried in shock. "Who? What do you mean by others?"  
"Zane, Lloyd, Kai, anyone else who was brought here," Cole said.

"Hold on a second, I still don't even know who you are," Morro replied. "Let's start with that."

Cole took a deep breath, calming himself down. They would be fine as long as Dash had the charms.

"My name is Sir Cole, Head Guard for the Royal Family," Cole replied. "I also am protector of the earth element."

"So, you know Zane then," Morro replied.

"Yes. And Jay-"

"Is he Ok?" Morro cut Cole off at the mention of the name.

Cole went silent. He didn't know how the response entirely. He had simply pushed the idea aside for the time being.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Morro mumbled.

"No," Cole sighed. "But we have a way to bring him back."

"How? No one can come back from the dead."

"Elemental Protectors have a special ability to help, but I need to find Zane in order to bring them back."

Both boys jumped as something smashed near them.

"My bad," Morro muttered.

The room then went silent. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, seeing as they were lost in their thoughts. Cole was especially worried. He couldn't stop thinking about Dash and hoping that she made it to safety, or at least found Wu and Ronin. Maybe they could reach him or Zane in time.


	31. Chapter 31 - Fight for Freedom II

_**I have risen from the dead! I've returned! And with my return, and extra long chapter! Enjoy!**_

It might have only been an hour, but it felt like longer for Dash. She didn't know if Cole was alright, or even if he was still alive. Her father was capable to so much pain that Cole was in great danger. They all were.

Dash looked at Wu, who was examining their surroundings. They had managed to get inside the fortress, but getting anywhere was nearly impossible without being caught. Those creatures who took Cole had many friends, all just as menacing and ugly. Buth there had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands. They were everywhere, and watching.

Somehow, Ronin managed to find a way into the ventilation, yet they still had difficulties moving around. The ducts were cramped and old with time. One wrong move, too much weight, anything could make them give and they would be caught instantly.

Currently, they waited as Wu and Ronin looked over a blueprint Ronin swiped from another room. They were trying to decide which way to go, or even to figure out where everyone else might be.

Dash didn't care about any of that though. All she cared about was finding her friends and getting them out of this place before her father could hurt them. Or worse, corrupt them. She knew what he was planning, which made things harder for her.

Dash felt three taps on her leg, and she looked down at the blueprints. Her eyes flew over them, trying to remember everything she wanted to forget. The library, the training room, the magic room, the-

She pointed at a point on the map. She looked up as the others flinched, reading the label. Sensei nodded, allowing Ronin to roll up the blueprints and lead them down a tunnel.

Dash was careful, trying to make as minimal noise as possible. Her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of coming across her father. She didn't want to see him again. Her father could control her, corrupt her, make her do things against her will.

Like kill.

As they approached a corner, a voice rang out below them. It was soft and sounded frightened.

"She isn't like him!"

Ronin looked over his shoulder, staring wide-eyed at Dash. Her heart pounded in her ears following his voice. He was alive. He was here.

He could be in danger.

Ronin moved a couple more feet before shuffling the other direction.

"Shush."

"But I'm not fini-"

"Someone's here."

Dash moved in beside Sensei, looking down through a grate in the ventilation. A young boy looked up at them, his eyes glowing a faint emerald in the darkness. Dash looked between Ronin and Sensei before looking back down at the boy.

 _I see you._

Dash's eyes lit up a faint violet colour.

 _So you are using powers._

 _Yes. What are you doing here?_

 _Trying to save my friends._

 _You can save them by getting yourself out of here._

 _Not without them._

"Morro? What's going on"

The glow disappeared as a voice spoke out.

"I'd come down from there, if I were you. The vents tend to break under weight, and we don't want to set off the alarms."

Ronin gasped, looking up. Dash reached over, taking his wrist in her hand. She nodded to him, then they pulled the grate off. Wu dropped down first, landing in the dark room. Dash followed shortly after, leaving Ronin to drop down last. Dash's eyes lit up again, looking around the room.

"It's fine, he's not near us at the moment."

A sigh of relief from Dash, looking to the boy. His eyes were lit up again.

"You really shouldn't be here. He was you, and what you have."

Dash didn't respond, her eyes focused on the man behind him. The man looking frantic, unable to see in the darkness around them. Dash walked up to him, seeing him looking at her in terror. He could hear here, but couldn't see.

She reached out, taking his arm. His eyes lit up a tan colour instantly with the contact. He was startled, looking around in fear. Then his eyes landed on her.

"Dash?"

"It's, Ok," she smiled. "It's just me, Wu and Ronin. We're getting you out of here."

"What did you do? How can I see?" he asked.

Dash pulled her arm back, watching his eyes for confirmation. They stayed lit up.

"It's magic, Cole. Dash and I can use it."

"Morro, good to know you're Ok, young one."

Morro turned, seeing Wu standing before him. He smiled.

"We don't have much time," Morro told them. "We have to get out of here, quickly."

"What about the others? Do you know where they are?"

"They're-"

They all spun around, the spell dying away as the room filled with light. Dash's eyes went wide as the creatures ran inside. One dove at Sensei, knocking him to the ground in seconds. Two more latched their claws onto Ronin, pulling him towards the ground through his cries. Cole was pinned against the wall, hyperventilating in terror as the monster's jaw hovered over his neck. Morro clung to Dash's leg as creatures surrounded the two from all sides.

"Dash, you need to go," Morro cried.

Dash looked down at the young boy, seeing the fear in his eyes. Laughter filled the room. Dash looked up at the doorway, her head spinning.

Then she collapsed. Cole watched the man approached her as a creature latched onto Morro, who screamed in pain and fear. The man leaned over Dash's unconscious form, pulling the pouch from her side. He looked up at Cole, smiling.

"Bring the master of Earth with me, leave the others."

Cole felt claws in his arms as he was pulled forwards. He looked around, locking eyes with one person in the room. Terror ran through him, but looking at him seemed to calm him.

The creatures ran out of the room after him, the last one barely making it out before the door swung and locked shut.

Cole felt a cold hand on his chin. He was forced to look at Aiden, who smiled at him.

"I told you, only a matter of time."

A shiver rushed down Cole's spine at those words. The man pulled open the pouch, reaching a hand in. He pulled Cole's charm, smiling. He placed it around Cole's neck, clasping it in place.

"It's interesting how a small charm can tell you so much about a person."

"What are you going to do?"

The master of Undead spun around, waving his arm in dismissal. The creatures turned and split off in different directions, leaving Cole on his own.

"Follow me, young one."

Cole gulped, refusing to move in fear. The master of Undead frowned, flicking his wrist. Cole felt cold around his neck as the man's hand glowed.

"Follow me."

Cole walked up to the man, following him closely. He felt his body shaking in fear, the magic collar making everything worse.

"They forced to do this, all the other masters brought this upon themselves."

Cole flinch, the man's hand clenched into a fist as the collar tightened around his neck.

"They say I left, they blame my isolation on myself," he growled. "They lie. I left after they forbid us from using our powers. The people of the Kingdom feared us, forcing us to hide. I wouldn't do it, not after everything we did to protect them. Now, they will feel the suffering of loss and destruction."

The man spun around, glaring at Cole.

"You're generation has it so easy. You don't hide anything, wearing your charms around with pride. Acting like nothing is wrong with the world. People accept you as different, they look up to you from your standing, not your powers."

Cole felt the collar tightening, making it harder and harder to breath. He tried to grab it, struggling to breathe as it slowly strangled him. His hand phased right through it.

"You and your friends have it so easy, no pain, no fight to be able to live, nothing!"

Cole fell to his knees, struggling to breathe.

"You're all weak and pathetic! You don't deserve anything you have!"

The collar disappeared and Cole gasped for air, wheezing in and out. Then the man's hand shot out, wrapping around Cole's neck. He pulled Cole up, holding him in the air. Cole struggled for freedom as the man pushed open a door, throwing the knight inside. Cole landed against a chamber wall, looking up at the man.

"Cole!"

Cole spun around, meeting Lloyd's eyes.

"A nice little reunion here, isn't it."

Cole spun around in time to watch the man as he grabbed his arm, forcing him into a chamber next to Lloyd. The door locked shut, trapping Cole inside.

"Time is up, boys. You're mine now."

He pulled out the lightning charm, dropping the bag to the floor. He walked over, placing the charm on the floor of the chamber. Cole's eyes stared at the bag, noticing something. Moreso, a lack of something. He didn't know where it was, but he hoped it was in good hands.

"Cole?"

Cole turned, seeing Zane looking at him with concern. Cole turned, seeing Lloyd clearly trying not to cry as he held his head. Lloyd moaned, flinching.

"The spell is almost complete, it seems."

Cole looked to Zane, then up at the man.

"What spell? What did you do to him?"

"He's fine, boy. Don't fret."

"Cole."

Cole turned back, seeing Lloyd looking around, but it wasn't his voice.

"Kai?"

"Where are we? What's going on?"

 _He's going to take you and your powers! You have to do something, Kai!_

Kai flinched, his head spinning from a small movement. Him sharing Lloyd's body was taking a toll on both of them.

"The Prince has arisen, it seems."

 _Kai! Do something! Hurry!_

Lloyd could see very little, feeling trapped in his body. But he could see the Master of Undead throw a switch. He heard Cole and Zane moan, and Kai's scream in pain and fear. He felt Kai's spirit forcefully being torn from his body, and it was painful. For both of them.

After what felt like forever, but couldn't have been longer than a minute, Lloyd leaned against the chamber wall. He felt exhaustion taking over, but he forced himself to stay awake.

He looked up, seeing a red aura before him, taking the form of a person. Then he realized it was Kai.

He quickly turned, watching Cole's body limp as his spirit floated in the chamber. He turned, seeing Zane floating in the chamber, confused. Lloyd looked just beyond Zane, seeing Jay looking around frantically. He was pulled from his charm, and clearly was terrified.

Then screaming. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears as screams surrounded him. He hated it, it wouldn't stop, the pain, the suffering, the misery. After what felt like ages, it stopped. Lloyd looked up, worried. Something felt off about him, he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"No, this can't be."

He looked up, seeing the Master of Undead glaring at him. He looked around, seeing the others were gone from his sight, but he didn't know where they were. He looked down, seeing the charm around his neck. It wasn't a flame.

It wasn't any that Wu told him about.

It was a golden spark with hints of red, blue, black and white.

Then something clicked in his mind.

The powers of the others combined, but instead of going to the Master of Undead, they entered him.


	32. Chapter 32 - Back Together

Lloyd looked up as the door burst open, a frantic Dash looking around. The Master of Undead seemed to become outraged as Dash pushed him aside and ran towards Lloyd. She pulled him out of the chamber, then grabbed the lightning charm.

"Grab them and run," she told him.

Lloyd nodded, pulling Cole's limp body from the chamber.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Lloyd looked up, terror running through him. The Master of Undead was standing in front of the only door out, and countless amounts of his little creatures were behind him.

"You two are too valuable to lose. You both hold the power I need, and you won't escape that easily."

Lloyd looked over at Dash, but she didn't seem worried. She was confident.

Somehow.

"You think we'll just give in to you? Like that will ever happen."

Dash's eyes lit up a glowing purple, glaring at him. Lloyd turned back, seeing the man frowning. Nothing seemed to be happening, until he looked behind the master, into the hallway. All the creatures eyes had turned purple. Like Dash's.

Then they attacked. The Master of Undead's own creatures attacked him, biting him, clawing him, knocking him to the ground.

Dash grabbed Lloyd's hand, pulling him out of the room while the creatures attacked. Dash dragged him down the hall, leading him to an exit.

"What about Wu and Ronin?"

"They're out already. We've got to get to the meeting point."

"But what about-"

"I can't answer your questions, ok?" Dash snapped, annoyed. "Once we get out of here, Wu will be able to answer them. I know nothing about this."

Lloyd nodded as they rounded a corner, pushing out a set of doors. Dash stopped, looking around before pointing towards the tree line. Lloyd nodded, running after her with Cole in his arms. They pushed into the tree line, and only a few feet from them stood Wu, Ronin and Morro.

"Thank goodness you two made it out safely," Wu sighed.

"Are you hurt at all?" Ronin asked.

"Are they Ok?"  
Everyone turned, looking at the young boy staring at Cole and Zane. Both Cole and Zane were still, seeming to be gone. No one knew if they were even alive.

"What did he do to them?" Dash asked softly.

"Aiden stole their powers, which their if attached to their souls. Their body's are still living, but since there is no spirit, it will slowly decay away over time. If they were to be killed, the spirit would be lost forever."

"How do we bring them back?" Morro asked.

"We need at least one of them alive to bring them back, and I would think that means they have to be responsive," Ronin added.

"If we return their elements to them, then their spirits will awake their body."

"How do we do that?" Dash asked.

"We either have to destroy Aiden, or he'd have to give them back to us in the Temple."

"Would it help if he didn't have them?"

Wu looked at Lloyd in confusion. Then he noticed the golden sparkle in his eyes, and the realization hit him.

"How in the world?"

"What's wrong?" Ronin frowned.

"Lloyd has the powers. I don't understand how, he just does."

"Then we have to get him out of here," Dash said quickly. "My father will be coming for him, and he won't stop until he has the powers. If we can get to the Temple before he finds us, we'll stand a better chance."

"She's right, let's go." Ronin nodded. "I know the way from here. It's a bit of a trek."

"Then let's get a head start."

* * *

Lloyd looked up, admiring the Temple as they arrived. He turned back as Wu pulled Morro up from the cliffside with Ronin's help. Dash walked up next to him, staring in awe.

"It's incredible."

"It's one of a kind," Ronin panted, out of breath.

"Do you know how it works? Like, what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

"The Legend says that once inside, each elemental charm is to be matched with its colour, and the living master is to strike the instrument of Peace," Ronin explained.

"One problem, we don't have any of the living masters with us."

"We'll figure that out once everything else is set up. Come on."

Lloyd nodded, walking inside. He looked around, realizing the room was much bigger than is appeared. The Temple was carved into the face of a mountain, and all the walls were rocks. Lloyd noticed images carved into the walls of the Temple. He looked around, seeing many different ones.

"It's the history of this land," Wu told him.

Lloyd turned as the elderly man walked up beside him, admiring the walls.

"This one is showing the time when there were four Kingdoms, before the serpentine became an issue for our kind. The serpentine began to consume two of the Kingdoms, killing everyone inside and taking them for their own."

Wu pointed to another image. Snakes were chasing people, fires burning down homes.

"Eventually the remaining two Kingdoms signed a treaty with the Serpentine, giving them half the land in agreement that they will not terrorize any other Kingdoms. That brought years of peace for the land."

Ronin walked up beside him, looking up, "until the war."

Wu nodded, sad.

"It was after the two Kingdoms became one, the elementals were welcome everywhere. We were guardians of the Land, everyone loved us. During the war, some betrayed us. It caused the people to fear us. We had to go into hiding, otherwise they would have killed us."

"Is that what happened to my parents?"

Lloyd turned, seeing Morro looking at them.

"I wish you were like Jay. He was too young to remember that day," Wu sighed, "but yes. Your parents were found out and killed in fear. Your father and mother cared for both you and Jay deeply, and I'm happy you both survived. I know they would be proud of where you two are now."

Morro nodded, tears sparking in his eyes.

"We don't have much time," Dash said. "They'll find us soon."

"She's right. We need to move quickly. Place the fire and lightning charms in the places. Set Cole and Zane in theirs."

Everyone moved quickly. They had everything set up in a matter of minutes. Now they were left with the one problem.

Or maybe two.

"They're here!"  
Wu, Morro and Ronin ran over to the door, looking out. Lloyd stood in the middle of the room, his stomach tied in knots. Morro turned to look around the room. His eyes landed on Lloyd.

"Hold on a second, I have an idea."

Morro turned to Wu, who looked at him in curiosity.

"If Lloyd has all the elements in him, it would mean he has all their spirits. He technically be an elemental master. What if he does it? Would that work?"

"I don't know," Ronin mumbled.

"Only one way to find out," Wu responded.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if it has an adverse effect on him?"

One of the creatures cried out in rage.

"We don't have the time. If this doesn't work, we'll be done or anyways."

Lloyd felt is stomach twist, making him feel sick. He looked up, seeing the bell hanging above him. He took a deep breath before launching himself out, jumping off the wall, and kicking the bell. It rang out, echoing around them. He looked around as a beam of light engulfed him. He looked around as the charms glowed different colours. Everyone watched four glowing spirits appear around them, one red, one blue, one orange and one white. They each moved towards the charms as Cole and Zane's bodies began to move. The two looked around in confusion, smiling at each other when they noticed the other. Lloyd looked over as the red and blue spirits began to form into people.

Jay looked around, confused and shocked. He flicked his wrist and bolts of lightning flew from his fingers. He looked up as Cole ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Everyone turned as the red glow died away, revealing a confused and startled Kai.

"What happened?"

"You're alive!"

Lloyd grinned, running to Kai and engulfing him in a hug. Kai returned it instantly, happy for the contact he'd been without for over a year.

"Who's that?"

Everyone turned as a light blue spirit drifted towards Dash. She felt a tug around her neck, looking down to see the water droplet glowing. She carefully unclasped it, and handed it to the spirit. From the moment the charm landed in her hand, the glow began to turn to skin. Dash smiled as the Princess took a breath, then smiled at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Nya?"

The Princess spun around, seeing Kai looking at her in hope from behind Lloyd. He smiled and ran to her. She ran to him as the two hugged each other tightly. They were back together again, able to touch and speak with each other.

But everything changed as a laugh echoed outside the Temple.


	33. Chapter 33 - Last Chance

Everyone turned to the door, looking determined. The master of undead stood with his creatures eager to attack but awaiting their command.

"You never know when to give up, do you."

The group huddled together watching the creatures closely. One movement, a signal, and it would be over. They had to do something to get out of here, otherwise it would be a fight. Probably to the death.

Lloyd stood in the front, determination written on his face. Kai stood to his left with Cole on his right. Jay and Nya were together beside Kai, with Zane and Dash beside Cole. Wu and Ronin stood behind Lloyd, ready to defend.

"You've simply set my plans back, child," he glared.

"Who is that guy?" Lloyd hear Jay mumble.

He glanced over as Kai rolled his eyes and Nya shrugged. Lloyd felt a hand on his shoulder, turning the other way to see Cole looking at him.

"What do we do?"

Lloyd realized everyone was waiting on him. None of them knew what to do, none of them had any clue who they were truly up against, not even him.

Actually, one of them did.

Lloyd turned, looking over at Dash. With a quick motion, she ran over to him, her eyes constantly on her father.

"What should we do, Dash?"  
Lloyd saw fear in her eyes, mixed with determination.

"The four elements combined can stop him if he's weakened," she replied. "You'd need to weaken his powers to the point where he can't sustain his creatures anymore. Once he's alone, one blow from Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane together will stop him."

They all nodded, looking up from the sudden sound of claws on the ground.

"Watch out!"

Everyone ran in different directions, panicked. Lloyd and Dash jumped up, kicking a creature in the head to lift themselves up before landing on another one. Lloyd pivoted, quickly surveying the area. Jay and Kai were working together to protect Nya. Cole and Zane were back to back in a defensive stance near the far right wall, and Ronin and Wu were holding their own.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd spun around and dropping to the ground. He kicked his leg out, taking the attacker's feet out from under him. He realized it was Aiden himself. Lloyd took a step back before going into a defensive stance as a creature jumped at him. He brought his hands out in front of him, grabbing the creature and using its momentum to launch it into two others. He turned and ducked down as another creature flew over his head. He stood up, looking at Dash who visible winced.

"Sorry."

Lloyd ran to her, and she hit the ground. Lloyd flew over her, kicking another creature in the head, knocking them back.

"How to we kill something that's already dead!" Lloyd cried.

Lloyd and Dash stood back to back, circling each other. They blocked attacks from the creatures that encircled them.

"They need his energy to stay alive. We wear them down, and it will begin to wipe them out."

"How long with that take?"

Lloyd blocked an attack, wincing as a set of claws sliced at his arm. He tried to ignore the pain, kicking another creature in the gut, launching them away.

"I don't know. If he's saved his energy, it could take hours."

Lloyd looked up, watching Kai send a blast of fire at the creatures. They held back, but jumped at him once it stopped.

"We'll be too weak if it takes that long."

"Then the only other option is taking out his energy," Dash said.

Lloyd kicked two creatures into each other.

"How would we do that?"

"We can't unless I have my spell book, which was stolen years ago."

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked up as Ronin threw one of his bags over the creatures. Lloyd caught it, pulling it open.

"Why must I be thrown around so much! I hate it! I'm not just a thing!"

"Booker!"  
"Kirra?"

Dash reached over, grabbing a book from Ronin's bag. She grinned wildly.

"About time I saw you aga-"

"Now isn't the time," she scolded.

"No! Stop her!"

Lloyd went into a defensive stance in front of Dash as she flipped through the pages. She was frantically scanning each page, hoping for the right one. Lloyd kicked one creature, punched another. He was protecting Dash, and himself.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd glanced to his left as a creature jumped on him. He felt claws slicing into his side, its jaw wrapped around his shoulder.

"Lloyd!"

Dash was looking at him in fear. Moments later, Cole and Zane were at her side, defending her.

"Find the spell. We'll get Lloyd," Cole said.

She nodded, turning back to the book. Zane launched a blast of ice at two creatures, clearing a path to Lloyd. The King was struggling against the creature's hold on him, and Zane noticed Aiden getting closer to him.

"Stay away from him!"  
Zane shot a blast at Aiden, who deflected it. Zane tried to make a break for Lloyd, but more creatures jumped at him.

Dash had to find the spell before Aiden reached Lloyd.

"Found it! Azia colient polida zuta galit!"

Dash looked up as the room went silent. Everyone watched as the creatures faded from existence. Dash smiled as Cole hugged her tightly, relieved.

"Lloyd!"

All attention turned to him, the boy being held captive by Aiden. A dagger was being held against his throat, a look of terror on his face.

"Alright, you've left me no option, Kirra. All of you surrender or he'll get it."

Everyone was frozen, unsure of what to do. Lloyd's life was at stake, and they were powerless to do anything. Cole looked over to where Kai, Jay, Nya, Wu and Ronin were gathered and talking quietly. Cole watched intently with Kai giving him small signals.

Give in.

Released.

Powers.

Cole nodded, understanding the message. He looked to Zane, who nodded.

"Dash, you trust us, right?"

She nodded, looking between the Master of Earth and Ice. Cole turned back, taking a deep breath and nodding to Kai.

"Alright, you win."

Aiden looked to Kai, smiling.

"You lot are pathetic. You know that?"

They all exchanged worried looks.

"You realize I'm not giving him up until I have the powers."

Aiden pushed Lloyd to the ground before a purple aura surrounded him. Lloyd looked weak as the aura engulfed him, floating in the air on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Do we get him while he's open?" Cole whispered.

"The spell he has on Lloyd will hurt him if we take him out."

"But will it kill him?"

Dash looked to Zane, shocked.

"If it won't kill him, we can help him heal."

Dash sighed, looking at the King. He was right. And it was either Lloyd, or the Kingdom.

Dash nodded. Cole signalled to Kai who nodded. His hands lit up in flames, followed by Jay's with lightning. Cole and Zane quickly followed. Aiden clearly seemed worried.

"You'll hurt your friend. Realize that!"

"He'll heal. You won't."

The four shot at Aiden before a bright light engulfed the room and everything exploded.


	34. Chapter 34 - Victory?

Cole moaned, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. He looked down as Dash was slowly coming to, looking around. She blushed as the realization hit her that she was lying across Cole. She pushed herself up onto her knees, looking around. Cole carefully sat up, checking himself for injuries. He looked around the room, which was lit up by the sun trickling in through the main opening.

Wait, sunlight.

Cole pushed himself up, walking over and looking out in awe. The sun was shining through the few clouds that remained in the sky. Before, barely any light passed through them, making the island eerie and dark.

Cole turned to see Morro peeking out from behind a boulder. Cole smiled to him as the boy came out from hiding. He turned as shuffling footsteps moved towards him. He met the aqua blue eyes of Dash, who smiled at him.

He turned as Kai pushed himself to his feet, stumbling for a second from the headrush before moving around. He helped Nya to her feet as Jay groaned.

"Did we do it?"

Cole looked around, seeing Ronin helping Wu to his feet and Zane leaning against the temple wall.

"I think we did."

Cole looked around as everyone was slowly recovering. Everyone was on their feet, looking around at the mass amount of damage. Cole smiled at Dash, who returned it with a faint yet peaceful smile.

But Cole's disappeared. He's eyes landed on something just past her in the rubble of the Temple. The green and black fabric sticking out from under the rocks. Still attached to the person underneath.

Cole ran to him, calling out his name in fear. As he got to the pile of boulders, he realized a hand was pinned between two rocks, unable to be freed but moving around. Dash was at Cole's side in a second and took the hand in her own. It grasped her tightly, shaking with fear.

"Kai! Jay! Zane! I need some help!"

The three made their way over, Ronin trailing close behind. They circled the pile, the large boulder on top.

"Kai, Zane, Ronin, pick a side. Jay, be ready to pull him out once we've got it up."

Jay nodded. He was standing next to Dash, ready for his moment. Cole braced himself, looking up for confirmation that the others were ready. He found a grip on the boulder and took a deep breath.

"One, two, three!"

Jay watched the boulder lift up, revealing a panicked Lloyd underneath. Jay and Dash pulled him out through the narrow opening. Lloyd cried out in pain as they did so, his pinned hand not moving with him and violently twisting his wrist. Dash quickly moved to pull the debris away and free his hand. Once it was free, they pulled him away and the boulder came slamming down. The four were panting and out of breath, but they did it.

Kai looked over to see Lloyd clinging to Jay. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he shook. Kai climbed over to them before placing a calming hand on his back. Lloyd jumped and looked up at him. Moments later, Lloyd has his arms thrown around Kai, sobbing against his chest.

"Hey, it's Ok, buddy," Kai said.

Kai rubbed his back as Cole and Zane moved next to them. Lloyd looked up, sniffing slightly. The smile on his face relieved them slightly. He was Ok, he was alive.

He was just scared.

"We should return to the Kingdom. Our absence surely hasn't gone unnoticed," Wu informed them.

Kai slowly stood up, holding Lloyd closely to him. Lloyd seemed more relaxed in someone's arms at the moment.

"What do we tell the people, though?" Ronin asked. "If we just waltz into the Kingdom with two of the dead rulers and tell them, 'Oh, they're alive again', it won't end well."

Wu sighed, knowing it was true. He hummed as he looked from Kai to Nya. Then his eyes landed on Jay, who was biting his lip.

"Three people who are back from the dead. We might be able to pull of Jay, since no one outside of the castle knew, but Prince Kai and Princess Nya will be difficult."

Jay stepped over towards Nya, reaching her and pulling her in. She smiled up at him, resting her head under his chin.

Wu turned back to Kai, who was looking at Cole and Zane.

"I know you've all just been reunited, but until we can come up with something that won't cause chaos, I recommend that Kai, Nya and Jay remain with Mr Julien and myself in the cabin. Once we've come up with something, then we can bring them back into the Kingdom."

Kai nodded, running his hand through Lloyd's hair.

"And Morro, you can choose to stay with me, or return to the Kingdom and live a normal life."

The boy nodded, silently. He was clearly in thought, trying to comprehend everything that just occured.

"We'll stop at the Cabin and explain once we're back."

"Did you say Julien?"

Everyone turned to Zane as his eyes lit up. Wu nodded, a faint smile on his face as he realized Zane knew.

"Shall we start back? We'll have to travel through the Underworld, and we have far more to lose this time around. The quicker we can get in and out, the better."

Everyone nodded and started to exit the Temple.

Time to go home.

* * *

Cole gulped as they stepped into the Underworld. Images of the prior visit flashed through his mind, reminding him of who else was in this world. He jumped as a hand landed on his, looking down to see Dash smiling at him.

"We need to keep moving."

Cole turned as Wu appeared with Kai and Lloyd next to him. Lloyd held onto Kai, still out of it. The group had begun to understand the effects of the Master of Undead's spells on him. He was constantly scared, afraid to be alone.

The group started into the Underworld, Wu leading with Ronin at the back. Cole was tense, unable to lose the idea that his father could be watching their every move, waiting to strike.

The trek wasn't far from the entrance to the exit, five minutes max. If they had no incidents, that is.

Cole froze as to spirits crossed in front of the group, stopping and staring at them.

"Excuse us, your in our path."

"Maybe, but you have something I want."

Cole turned, eyes wide. His father glared at them, the group backing away. Cole's hand flew to his charm, grasping it tightly and feeling energy coursing through him when he did.

"Son, come here. You know you want to see your father again."

"No, I have no father."

Cole glared, his right foot back. He pivoted around before bringing his foot down. Cracks travelled through the ground before spikes launched up in front of his father.

"Let's go!" Cole cried out.

They ran towards the other two, who were in slight shock. They couldn't grasp what was happening around them until Zane launched a ball of ice, freezing them on contact. By this point, everyone in the Underworld realized what was happening and was in hot pursuit. They group climbed up to the exit, but there was no portal.

"Where's the way out!" Kai cried.

"Give me a minute," Zane responded.

Everyone took a defensive stance around the Master of Ice, who pulled a device from his pocket. The Underworld was slowly encircling them, trapping them. They only had a few seconds until it would be too late.

"Got it!"

Everyone turned, diving through the portal.

The group landed in a heap on the cabin floor. They began untangling themselves as Julien slammed the door shut, locking it up again. He turned, surveying the group. Wu, Ronin, Cole, Dash, Morro and Jay, along with three others he didn't know.

"Did we make it?"

"Yes, you did," Julien responded. "Welcome home."

Jay was on his feet first, pulling Nya up. She hugged him tightly, much to Kai's disapproval. The Prince was sitting with Lloyd, watching with a glare. Jay simply smirked at him, hugging her back. Cole was on his feet, Dash beside him as they looked around the familiar room. Wu and Ronin sat on the floor, small smiles on their faces when Julien finally looked to Zane.

Julien's eyes lit up as did Zane's. Zane ran to him, hugging Julien tightly.

"Dad," Zane mumbled.

"Your alive, after all this time, your really alive!"

"They told me you were dead, I thought you were gone!"

Tears were in Julien's eyes, realizing they were both lied to. Wu stood, motioning to the other room. Julien nodded, leading Zane into the other room.

"All of you just rest for a bit. Take some time, we'll leave in the morning tomorrow."

Everyone nodded as Wu turned, walking into the other room. Julien and Zane were sitting on the couch, talking. They stopped, looking to Wu when he walked in.

"So you've been taking care of my son, it seems," Julien smiled. "Thank you so much, Wu. I thought I'd never see him again."

Wu smiled and nodded. He remembered the stories Zane told him about his father when Zane was given to him. He was just happy now that the two were reunited.

 _ **I'm working to make uploads weekly or at least bi-weekly now. The story is also wrapping up, so only a couple more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'm sorry again for all the gaps in updates recently.**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Torn Apart I

**_We've had a Cole backstory, a Kai Backstory, a Jay backstory, a Lloyd backstory, and now, I give you, a Zane backstory. Maybe grab tissues, I don't know._**

*Flashback*

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight, kiddo."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a soft kiss on his forehead, Julien tucked his little snowflake into bed. The little boy, barely five years old, smiled as he drifted off into a soft slumber. Julien carefully closed the door before stepping away. He looked over at a little stand in the hallway, a photo frame on it. Two adults with a little kid between then. The man was older, his hair black but turning grey in areas. A pair of glasses rested on his wrinkled face. He smiled down at the boy in the woman's arms. The woman with bright, blonde hair braided over her shoulder, caught in laughter from her son's giggling. Her eyes a pale, baby blue colour, just like her sons.

Julien smiled at the photo before walking to garden. He was checking his inventions, seeing that everything was still operating properly. The inventions varied from ones that created nutrition in the soil, to providing water for the plants to grow. It was amazing for him to create all of these, allowing him and his son to live free of any control of the Kingdom, just as his wife wanted.

Something thumped outside his door. Zane sat up, scared. His room was dark, but he could see a lit from under his door.

"Dad?"

Zane pulled his blankets up as footsteps approached his door. Suddenly it flew open and two grown men in suits of armor ran in.

"Daddy!" Zane screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's alright, just come with us."

"I want dad!"

"Just come with us, kiddo."

"Daddy!"

One of the men grabbed Zane by the arm, yanking him from his bed. Zane screamed until a guard put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. Zane squirmed, still screaming and crying as they dragged him from his room. He kept trying to escape them, not knowing who these people were. All he remembered was his father telling him that people in armor hurt his mother.

The royal guard were his enemy.

Then in a matter of seconds, his world went dark.

* * *

Zane moaned, shifting around. He then felt his head against a pillow with a warm blanket over him. He slowly opened his eyes. Maybe it was all a dream. He was just at home, with his dad, in bed, and everything didn't happen.

But it did.

Zane looked around, seeing the room was small and quite empty. He was on a bed with a royal blue pillow and a white blanket thrown over him. He looked around the room, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where his dad was. He didn't know who took him or why.

Zane pushed the blanket off his, pushing himself to the edge of the bed. His feet barely touched the ground, but when his toes passed over the wooden floor, he pulled away. It was cool to the touch.

Tears were beginning to form in the boy's eyes. He missed his home. His dad. Being able to wake up and know where he is. To know his father would be there with him when he woke up, like he always was.

Zane looked up as footsteps echoed from the hallway. He tensed up before moving and crawling under the bed. He curled up, trying to hold back his whimpers of fear. He listened to the door creaking open and the sounds of footsteps gradually growing louder. Then weight shifted on the bed above him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child. You're safe here."

Zane didn't move. The voice was calming, but he was terrified. He thought he might be able to wait and this man would just leave. So he didn't budge, staring at the feet on the floor at the foot of the bed. They didn't move, and neither did the man. The room was left in silence.

Zane whimpered as tears ran down his cheeks again, fear overwhelming him. The man heard him.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

His faint voice was barely audible, but the man heard his response.

"I want to go home."

Zane heard the weight shift above him, watching the feet moving around the bed. The man then at down on the floor next to the bed, looking underneath. Although Zane could now clearly see him, the man couldn't see much of him in the darkness.

"This is your home now."

"I want daddy."

"Your daddy isn't here. I'm sorry."

Zane curled up tighter, scared. The man sighed, not moving. He guards told him the boy's father was a criminal, but he questioned it. The boy was healthy and clean, and most criminals abuse their kids in some way.

"How about a deal?"

Zane looked up at the man.

"Stay with me for the day, and tomorrow, we'll see about finding your dad."

Zane thought about it for a minute. The man seemed to be trustworthy. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted to help. Zane gulped as he cautiously crawled out from under the bed. The man smiled at him, holding out a hand. Zane looked at it before accepting it. The man helped him to his feet before guiding him out of the room. Zane looked around the house as they walked. There was another room across from the one they walked out of. There was a bathroom at the far end of the hallway. They turned, walking in the other direction which lead to a kitchen and dining area. The man sat Zane at the table as he turned to the kitchen. Zane fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not wanting to look at the man.

"Do you know your parents names?"

Zane looked up as the man set a glass of milk in front of him.

"It's only my dad. I don't remember mommy."

"Why's that?"

Zane looked up, seeing the curiosity on the man's face.

"Mean people killed her when I was very little. People in armor like the ones who took me."

The man frowned before turning back to the kitchen. Zane looked away, thinking he had said something wrong. He thought the man was mad at him for saying that and that he was going to hurt him like the armored men did.

Zane jumped and looked up as a plate of food was placed in front of him. The man sat with another right across from him. Zane looked at it, seeing they were just bacon and eggs. Something his father always made. He smiled and looked up at the man.

"Your necklace?"

Zane gasped, his hand flying to it. He held the charm tightly, looking away from the man.

"Where did you find it?"

"Mommy gave it to me before they found her."

"It was your mother's then?"

Zane nodded, wiping tears away that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Did your mother and father live away from the Kingdom?"

Zane nodded, looking up again. The man was showing little emotion, a blank look on his face.

"They said the Kingdom people wouldn't like us. They wanted to protect me."

The man nodded, resting an arm on the table.

"You don't remember your mother, but do you remember your father?"

Zane nodded, "He liked to make things. He'd let me help with his inventions. He told me that he and mommy made them so they could live outside of the Kingdom without trouble."

"Was your father named Mr Julien, by chance?"

Zane nodded, looking up with hope. If this man knew his father, then maybe he could see his father again. Wu sighed, shaking his head.

"I see why they were selling you now."

"Selling me?"

The man looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes.

"The armored men took you from your father for a reason. Your father is most likely gone now. I'm sorry."

Tears built up in Zane's eyes as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He'd lost everything he once knew. All because of these armored men.

Zane looked up as a hand rested on his shoulder. The man smiled comfortingly at him.

"Zane, my name is Master Wu. I knew your parents very well. Before they left the Kingdom, we were good friends. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this at such a young age, but I want to help you."

Wu brought his hand to Zane's necklace, smiling.

"This necklace that was once your mothers, marks the elemental power of ice. It belongs to you now, dear. And I would like to teach you to use it and control it, as well as many other self-defense techniques. That way, people will not be able to hurt you or those you love again."

Zane smiled, wiping his tears away. He nodded, content with the idea.

"So, how about we eat up and we can get started."

Zane nodded, turning back to his food to eat.

The rest of the day passed like the weeks, months, and even years to follow. Zane trained with Master Wu everyday, working on his powers and abilities. Eventually, on his fifteenth birthday, Zane felt confidence in his abilities and was allowed to explore the forest on his own. He felt a sense of freedom he was once denied out of fear. He was able to move through the trees, keeping out of sight of anyone who passed near him like a ninja.

A year later, Zane was out on his own just taking some time to himself in the quiet of nature when he heard voices.

"Will it be worth it?"

"Trust me, it will."

"Who goes there?"

The voices quieted down and Zane felt someone else next to him. He looked over, his Master standing on another tree a few feet away.

"I asked who goes there. This is my home land your on," his Master called out.

A voice responded, worried and scared. The feelings all to familiar to Zane. The feelings he felt when Master Wu first took him in. Master motioned for him to jump down. He landed on the ground, seeing a group of four men huddled together. Fear plastered all their faces, but the one in the middle relaxed at the sight of Master Wu.

After that day, they became friends, allies. They worked together, and Zane finally felt like a part of a family again.


	36. Chapter 36 - Kingdom Come

"So, this is it."

"Only for now, Kai. We'll be back to visit as often as we can."

Kai nodded, smiling softly. Kai, Nya and Jay all stood with Julien outside the cabin as Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Ronin and Wu prepared to depart for the Kingdom. With the sun peeking over the horizon, the group was ready to depart for home after their most recent adventure.

Although they were returning to the Kingdom, two members of their crew were separated for their own adventure. Morro and Dash stood with each other off to the side as the rest said their goodbyes. Dash had a new satchel, courtesy of Julien, for her supplies, as well as Booker. Her bow and quiver at her side for whatever danger crossed them.

Morro was with her, not wishing to return to the Kingdom, but not wanting to stay with those in the cabin. He still couldn't bring himself to tell Jay the truth, so he decided to wait until the time was right for him to know. By doing so, he agreed to venture off with Dash in hopes of finding the stories behind the others masters, alive or deceased.

"Zane will return with us, but come back regularly to visit. Cole and Lloyd will come when they can escape from their royal duties."

Wu smiled at Kai as he spoke.

"Once we find a way to bring you back into their Kingdom without any chaos, we will. But it may take a while, child."

"I know. Thank you for everything."

"Yeah, we wouldn't all be together again without your help," Nya added.

Nya giggled softly as Jay wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Their relationship was clear now that their social standings weren't as prominent.

"As for you two, be careful out there."

Cole smiled to Dash and Morro.

"We don't want to have to come save you two too."

"Yeah, yeah. I know how to use a bow, I can do magic, and I have a buddy to watch my back. I'll watch his and we'll be safe."

Dash smiled to the group. She gave a final wave goodbye before turning and heading off into the wilderness. Morro turned and followed, ready for their next adventure.

"It's time to go. We are burning daylight."

Cole, Zane and Lloyd nodded to Wu. With their final goodbyes, they turned as ventured off towards the Kingdom. Kai, Jay and Nya watched until they disappeared from sight.

With that, Jay and Nya returned to the cabin, with Julien about to follow. He paused when Kai didn't move. He heard a faint sigh from the prince.

"Is everything alright, your majesty?"

Kai hummed, turning to look at the elderly man. Kai nodded, looking back out in the direct the group left in.

"I just wish I could be going with them. I spent my entire life in that castle, living life like royalty. I always wondered how my life would be different without all that. Without all those people. It's been over a year since I died, and now I'm back and life will never be the same. I'm happy Lloyd is King, and I know he's taking care of the Kingdom like I would. And I'm happy to have Nya back, but I'd give anything to have life back to the way it was before the attack, the snakes, the disaster, all of it."

"I get it. Things change, and sometimes, you want everything back to the way it was."

Kai looked to Julien, seeing the solemn look on his face.

"That's how it was for me when I lost my wife. When I lost my son. It feels like I'm losing him again, but I keep saying to myself, he'll be back this time. He'll come home again. Just like last time."

Kai nodded, looking down at the ground. He felt a soft weight land on his shoulder.

"Things may never be exactly the same, but they will go back to something close to normal. You'll get to go back some day, Kai. I know you will. We just have to wait."

Kai smiled at Julien, nodding. With that, the two walked inside the cabin.

* * *

Cheering erupted around the Kingdom as the group stepped back into their home. They waved to the commoners, smiling as they greeted everyone. The entire Kingdom was thrilled for their King to have returned. They were in the streets, applauding and cheering quite loudly as the group passed. They entered the main square as the palace guard stepped out from their positions, saluting the group before returning to their posts. The group stepped up towards the castle as the doors swung open. Dareth ran out to greet them, overjoyed at their return.

"You made it back! I mean, I never had any doubt that you wouldn't, but-"

Dareth stopped, frowning for a second.

"Where is everyone else?"

"We'll explain inside," Cole told him quietly.

With a subtle motion, the group entered the castle. Everyone cast a glance over to them but continued their duties. Maids were cleaning, guards were at their posts, and everyone was calm. As if nothing happened.

"So, care to explain."

"Kai and Jay are alive. They, along with Princess Nya, are staying with a new friend outside the Kingdom until we can find a way to introduce them back into the Kingdom without causing trouble," Cole explained.

"Until then, Zane will be making regular visits to update them, and Cole and I will go when we have time."

"Ok, makes sense."

"I think that's quite enough for one day. Let's get some dinner and call it a night. Shall we?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked to the dining hall. The group ate in silence, other than Dareth constantly asking about their adventure. Once the meal was over, they all headed to their quarters.

Lloyd stepped into his room, closing the door behind him. He let out a long sigh before opening his wardrobe. He pulled out his pajamas and changed. Once he was ready for bed, a knock came at his door.

"Come in."

Lloyd turned as Cole stepped into his room, looking slightly upset.

"What's up?"

"I just-"

Cole stopped, closing the door behind him. Lloyd knew this was something personal Cole wanted to talk to him about.

And Lloyd figured out who rather quickly.

"I get that we're separated after we just were reunited," Lloyd spoke softly. "I miss them too."

"I miss them, yes. I just wish I could be there to protect them. If Zane was kidnapped as a child, who knows what could happen to them now."

"Jay and Kai can defend themselves. And it was the royal guard who took Zane from Julien. I would never send anyone to take them, you know this."

"I know, I'm just-"

Cole stopped, biting his lip. Words were coming to him easily, making him think a lot before speaking to Lloyd.

"I don't want to lose them again. I lost Kai because my guard was down, I lost Jay because I didn't trust my gut that something bad was going to happen. I even let myself fall into a trap and allow you to get kidnapped. I can't protect people that I care about, so what good am I as a guard who can't help people, a guard who can't protect those he needs to."

Lloyd nodded. He walked up to the guard, pulling him into a hug. He felt Cole shaking, the guard wanting to break down and cry but trying not to.

"You're someone who is willing to do anything to save people, that's what you are."

Lloyd backed away, smiling at Cole.

"You went into the unknown to save me, to bring Kai, Jay and even Nya back. You made new allies for this Kingdom out there, defeated the man who embodied the undead and who could have easily destroyed the Kingdom."

Cole gave a small smile, nodding as tears filled his eyes.

"You might not have saved everyone, but you saved the Kingdom, Cole. You are a hero, and you are a great guard. Everyone looks up to you, I know I did when I was younger. And so did Kai."

Cole chuckled slightly before Lloyd hugged him again.

"Now, let's get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah."

With that, Cole turned and left the room. Their lives were back to normal, or at least as close to it as they could be.

 **I decided to wrap this up. This story was fun, I might add more in the future (Kai's return or something, IDK). Until then, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
